Second Chances and Healing Hearts
by ERidg17
Summary: Alisa is street smart, tough, a fighter, a warrior. She's a daughter, a sister, a cousin, a niece, an enemy, an ally, and an assassin. Protecting the Hosts may be the most difficult thing she and her cousin Haruhi have done yet. With danger lurking around every corner, will the Hosts help her heal so soon after she lost her family? MoriXOC KyouyaXHaruhi
1. Who are you, again?

**First Fan fiction! I am new to publishing my stories, so if you have suggestions for improvement, I'd love to hear them. **

* * *

I flipped my dagger up in the air and caught it by the leather-bound handle. The main gates of the Souh estate loomed above me. I stared up at them for a second, still flipping my dagger. An intercom buzzed, making me stare at it.

"Name and business please." A voice buzzed.

I strolled over casually, in no hurry to answer. I pressed the little button that would take my voice to the operator. "Turn off all recording devices and I will." I released the button and waited. The expected answer came.

"If you do not state your name and purpose here, the guards will come to arrest you with trespassing." The voice said mechanically.

I smirked. I pressed the button again. "I'd like to see them try." Not wasting any more time, I sheathed my dagger and made sure it was properly hidden. I grabbed hold of the Iron Gate and started climbing. As I reached the top, I stood, balancing precariously, and leaped to the ground. I heard loud footsteps and turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed at me. I smiled sweetly as the owner of the gun demanded me to remove my hood and put my hands behind my head.

As I did so, others joined the first guard. All pointed their guns at me. All demanded the same thing. All gasped once I removed my hood. All retracted their guns and bowed. I laughed.

"You guys should know I don't like bowing." They straightened up immediately.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled gently at them.

"Don't ma'am me! It makes me feel old."

"Yes Alisa-sensei." They saluted me.

"I don't suppose you boys could point me towards the Souh house?"

One of the younger guards nodded. "I'll show you."

"Thank you, kind sir."

* * *

Once safely inside the house, he saluted me once more and vanished. I made my way up the steps, ignoring the maids or butlers that asked my business. Before opening the door that would show me the 5 most influential families in Japan, I double checked to make sure my dagger was hidden, my gun was in plain view, and my extra clip of bullets was in my pockets. Flipping up the hood of my jacket, I opened the door.

My eyes flashed around the room, taking in everything and anything. Mr. Souh stood as I entered, as did all the men. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. If they were gentlemen, that would make it easier to deal with.

I held up my finger as Mr. Ootori opened his mouth. I strode over to a small wooden figurine and picked it up. After studying it for several moments in silence, I smashed it on the ground. I squatted down and picked up the small, wireless microphone that had been in the little carving. I dropped it into Mrs. Hitachin's water-glass and watched as it sparked and died.

"I hope you weren't talking about anything important."

"No. We were waiting for you, Alisa," Mr. Souh said. I nodded slowly.

"Have any of you told them anything?" They all shook their heads. I sighed. "I don't know how to explain, so you probably should do it, Mr. Ootori."

I wandered over to the window, half listening to what Mr. Ootori was saying.

"Big Dog, the gang leader, has made a threat against the Souhs, the Ootoris, the Hitachins, the Morinozukas, and the Haninozukas. Normally, we wouldn't worry, but we believe he has already gained control of the Nakumura Company. He killed their only child, the only heir. That way, he couldn't take over the company. The parents were wallowing in their grief. That made it easier to ease the company out of their control. 'Big Dog' is smart. Nobody knows exactly who he is, what he can do, or who he's controlling. That's why you are all going with Alisa. She will keep you safe. You won't be allowed to contact us. You will have to leave Japan. You might have to change your names. Do you understand?" I turned away from the window to see the teenagers in a group. One by one, they nodded. "Good. Alisa, can you please introduce yourself to them?"

I went to stand in front of the group. "My name is Alisa Herrmann. My first name is Russian and my last name is German. I grew up in the United States, where we are going. Since I will most likely be stuck with you all for a while, I need your names."

The twins stepped forward. The one on the right introduced himself as Hikaru and the one on the left introduced himself as Kaoru. They were the Hitachin twins. The tall, black-haired one was Takashi Morinozuka, his little brother was Satoshi Morinozuka, and his two cousins were Mitskuni Haninozuka and Yasuchicka Haninozuka. The one with the glasses and notebook was Kyouya Ootori. The tallest blonde was Tamaki Souh.

If I may ask, Princess," began Tamaki. I raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"I thought you were a gentleman. You should avoid asking a lady that question." They only stared. "I'm old enough, and that's all you need to know."

Mr. Ootori's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. Tossing it to me, he said, "It's for you."

"Say goodbye. When I come back, we're leaving."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! I encourage constructive criticism.**


	2. Time to go

**I'm back! I really got excited when I saw the reviews I got! I am aiming for some humor, mostly from Alisa's bluntness or Tamaki's...oddness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! **

**Thanks to Raven Ella Black, MissHammy13, and Witch-Werewolf-luv-twi-loner for reviewing! It really did make my day!**

**EDITED**

* * *

**(Alisa's POV)**

I flipped the phone after 20 seconds, barely registering a "Be safe." from the girl on the phone. I open the door to find the boys saying good-bye to their respective parents. Shutting the door to give them some privacy, I lifted the bags waiting outside the door and took them to the car we would be using. Tamaki and the twins' bags were, by far, the heaviest. I opened Tamaki's to find enough clothes to last a lifetime crammed into the piece of luggage. I picked out some of the unnecessary items, though I did leave the stuffed bear in. I did the same to Hikaru and Kaoru's bags, taking out the same, if not more, than what I had taken out of Tamaki's bag.

I finally dumped all the excess clothing from the three's bags into a massive pile at the foot of the driveway. Footsteps approached me from behind. The boys were slowly walking down the driveway, casting longing glances back at the house.

"In the car." I said simply, noting the dried tear tracks on Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mitskuni's faces. I decided not to say anything to draw attention to them.

* * *

**(Kaoru's POV- going back slightly)**

We heard the door open, then shut, but Alisa wasn't in the room. I figured she had probably shut the door so she wouldn't intrude.

"She doesn't want to be in here when we say goodbye." Mom spoke up, her voice raspy. She cleared it slightly before continuing. "It brings up bad memories for her."

"What bad memories?" Satoshi asked, a look of innocent curiosity on his face. The adults exchanged heavy glances before Mori- Senpai's father said, "It's her business. Don't press the matter."

"You boys better go down. It won't do any good to make her wait." Hani- Senpai's mother said, a smile twitching at her lips through the tears falling down her cheeks. "Your father trained her, Mitskuni. She's the best in her field. She'll teach you everything you need to know, and then some." She swallowed hard. "She'll keep you safe." She finished quietly, looking desperate to believe that. Hani- Senpai hugged his mother one last time, followed by Satoshi, Yasuchicka, and Mori- Senpai. Taking the cue from them, Hikaru and I wrapped our arms around our mother, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Our father encircled his arms around us all, creating a group hug. I looked over to see Kyouya stifffly hugging his uncomfortable looking father, Tamaki holding a picture of his mother given to him by his father, and Mori- Senpai and Hani- Senpai speaking to their respective fathers.

Our mother took a deep breath and loosened her hold on us. Ootori- san clapped Kyouya on the shoulder one last time. Ignoring Tamaki's shocked look, his grandmother pulled him down by his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Chairman pulled his son into a brief hug, then shoved him out the door. Kyoya took one last look at his father and walked out, notebook tucked neatly under his arm. Mori- Senpai, Hani- Senpai, Satoshi, and Chicka followed. After giving us one last kiss, our mother physically pushed us out the door, then turned and buried her face into Dad's chest. Then door swung shut, leaving me with that image.

We trailed after the others. Tamaki and Hani- Senpai were subdued for once, walking quietly along. We exited out the door, the sound of it shutting seeming ominous considering the circumstances. Three enormous piles of clothes wer at the end of the driveway. I suspected it was out of my bag, along with Hikaru and Tamaki's. Alisa threw one last shirt out of my bag and zipped it shut. she turned to face us. Her eyes absorbed the tear tracks on some of our faces and the glances that we sent towards the window where our parents were watching.

"In the car." The two sets of cousins got in without a word, followed by Kyouya dragging Tamaki. Hikaru hung back slightly, staring at her. She met his gaze unwavering, then turned to look at me.

Her jacket was missing, revealing golden blonde hair and brilliant, icy blue eyes. Her complexion was pale and perfect, except for a scar that stretched from the corner of her right eye to halfway down her cheek. It looked a couple of months old at the least. I broke our stare just as Hikaru opened his mouth.

"Where did you get that scar? It completely messes up your face. Have you considered using cream?" I shut my eyes in exasperation and shoved him in the car.

She acted as if she hadn't heard him, though I knew she did. Climbing in the car and shutting the door behind me, I realized that we knew almost nothing about her, except her name, and where it originated, and possibly where we were going. We didn't know how old she was, what she was, or how she would keep us safe. And that scared the hell out of me.

* * *

**I'm just saying now, this isn't KaoruXOC. I just used that POV because he is the softer twin. AS always, constructive critiscm is welcomed. Leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My teeth hurt! I've had braces since last year, but yesterday I got rubber bands around the hooks on the brackets. They're pulling my teeth together and I can't eat solid food. I could barely eat my lunch. I'M IN PAIN! **

**MissHammy13- I was thinking that too. It's just that I have worked on them on my phone during school, then emailing it to myself and uploading it on the computer, so they're really short. I'm going to work on making them longer. I hope this is better. **

**Sorry for all the time skips, I just didn't want to do all the boring details.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SOME SWEARING ON ALISA'S PART.**

**EDITED(SLIGHTLY)**

* * *

**(Alisa's POV)**

I slammed the trunk of the car shut. It was a black limo, similar but not the same as the ones they normally used. I got in the passenger's seat while they sat in the back.

"Why are you sitting up there? There's still room back here you know." It was that one twin. I think it was Hikaru, though it was near impossible to tell them apart.

"Yes, I know." I didn't look back at him. By this time, we were driving on the highway, on the way to the public airport. I rolled down the window, wind whipping my hair around.

"Miss? Please put the window back up." I ignored him.

"Miss?" I pulled put my knife and the limo swerved across the lane. I jerked forward, my seatbelt holding me in place. Foul words drifted from the back. We swerved back into our lane, horns honking at us. I turned and found them all in a heap on the floor. They hadn't been wearing seatbelts, apparently not used to people suddenly swerving. As they picked themselves off the floor, groaning, I removed my gun and the extra clip of bullets. I put them in the pocket on the side of the door.

"That's why they invented seat belts. I suggest you use them. If you dont' know what they're for, here's a crash course: they keep your asses in your seats."

We pulled up at the drop off zone at Tokyo Airport. I pulled all of their bags out from the trunk and dragged them out of the car. I had pre-bought the tickets**(AN: I don't know if you can really do any of what I'm about to say, I haven't been on an airplane since I was 5 so I don't remember much of it.)**so we didn't have to wait in the ridiculously long line. Our bags were small enough that we could take them as carry-ons, so we didn't have to give them to the airport people.

"Oh, do we all have to go through that?"

"Taka-kun has to bend down! You look silly!"

"Very efficient. Minimal work, but you get everybody in an out in a matter of minutes."

"Look, the commoners invented this so they didn't have to scan the bags themselves. What a good idea, preserving their strength!"

"Hey boss"

"People are staring."

"Alisa looks mad." Tamaki turned to see that I was glaring at him. He shrieked in fear and cowered heroically in the corner. I had to drag him out by the ear. I could handle a lot, but I had known these boys for about 3 hours and they were already annoying the hell out of me.

* * *

**(Hikaru POV)**

The commoner's airport was interesting. People were dragging big, ugly bags everywhere, always rushing. Kaoru and I hadn't let go of each other since the scare with the swerving. Tamaki started screaming about the commoners and their strength. I glanced at Alisa to see her glaring fiercely at him.

"Hey boss-"I began.

"People are staring." Kaoru continued.

"Alisa looks mad." We finished, grinning mischievously when Tamaki yelped in fear and attempted to go into his corner. Alisa wasn't having any of that. She dragged him out by his ear and didn't let go until we were on the plane. She had bought tickets in different parts of the plane. Mori- senpai and Tamaki were in first class with Yasuchicka sitting behind them. Kyouya- senpai was sitting with Hani- senpai and Satoshi in coach. Kaoru and I sat a couple of rows in front of Alisa. She waited until everybody had found their seats and were situated before leaning her head against the window and falling asleep. The seat next to her was empty, so she put her feet upon it. I didn't see why we couldn't take one of our private jets; after all, she wouldn't' have had to spend the money and we would get there a lot faster. Deciding to ask her about that later, I settled down to watch a movie about a boy named Jack Frost and a group called the Guardians.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing momentarily." I snapped out of my doze long enough to buckle up, then started dozing again. I suppose I accidentally fell asleep again, cause when I woke up, I wasn't on the plane. I was on a smallish bed in a small room. I snuggled closer into the sheets.

"Get up. Now." Alisa's voice rang with authority. I propped one eye open to find her standing in front of me.

"Where am I?"

"At my house. We had to carry you off the plane. You didn't even wake up when we put you in the cab. You muttered something about fish and turned over. Then you fell off the seat and slept through that. Kaoru said you could sleep through anything and now I really believe him."

She walked down the hall. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Alisa walked into the kitchen to find Tamaki, Kaoru, and Mitskuni poking around in her cabinets.

"Can I help you guys?" She said, exasperated. Tamaki glided over majestically. Taking her hand in his, he tickled her underneath her chin.

"My Princess, I was wondering if you had any fancy tuna."

"Can you please get the hell out of my face."

"Of course, my Princess." He released her face but still clung to her hand.

"If you don't let go of my hand I will kick your ass out into the woods and make you spend the night out there with the wolves." She deadpanned. He turned white, somehow sucking the color out of all the surrounding objects. He fainted in slow motion, muttering about how princesses shouldn't swear. Hikaru came plodding out of the hall and plopped down at the table, putting his head down.

Mitskuni tugged on her shirt. "Are there really wolves out there?"

She sighed. "No." Walking down a different hallway then the one Hikaru had come out of, she paused briefly and spoke to the boys. "Don't stay up too late. We begin training tomorrow. And, no I don't care if you're a kendo or judo champion. You are still going to train." She disappeared and they heard the slamming of a door.

* * *

**Was it just me or did this seem a little choppy to you guys too? I am kinda distracted, with it being Friday and all, so I didn't want to spend all night working on it. **

**So the next chapter is training. I think it's going to be one of my favorite chapters cause of Hikaru and Tamaki's whining. And if any of you are wondering, Alisa isn't always going to be so cold or distant. I just kinda imagine her getting used to being back in her old house where her family was murdered and having to take care of 9 boys, 3 of whom act like children. **

**Once again, constructive criticism is welcomed. Review! **


	4. Wolves

**I wrote out this chapter yesterday, and was just about to save it, but then my computer exited out of the program. I might have accidentally broken my bed...**

**AzumiNoLove: Well, I'm glad that my story is making you read something you usually don't! And yeah, that's one of my favorite quotes too! **

**MissHammy13: That's what I'm kinda planning on doing. They're going to understand her bit by bit, and accept her the way she is. I'm trying to reply to all the reviews that each chapter gets, to thank them. So thank you! You have reviewed the most so far. And don't worry, she still going to be all badass.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far!**

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN OHSHC!**

**WARNING: SWEARING ON ALISA AND KYOUYA'S PARTS!**

* * *

**(Third person omniscient) **

The morning dawned bright and cold. The one who felt it most? Well, that was Tamaki. His mattress was in the middle of the woods that were behind Alisa's house. He jolted awake when something small, cold and wet pressed against his face.

"Stop." Hot breath hit his face.

"I'm sleeping!" A bark sounded in his ear. His eyes shot open. He flipped over to see a snout, two big brown eyes and a floppy tongue.

His scream was heard for miles.

* * *

Takashi was carrying Tamaki, who was pale and shaking. Mitskuni was jumping around, playing with the golden retriever that had woken up Tamaki. Alisa trailed slightly behind them, watching her dog, Dakota, play with Mitskuni. They reached the back door to find Satoshi, Yasuchicka, Hikaru and Kaoru waiting at the kitchen table.

"So what ha-ha" Satoshi yawned. "Happened?"

Alisa snorted. "My dog woke him up."

"Woke him up?"

"His mattress was out in the middle of those woods behind my house. Any idea how he got there?" She looked at the devil twins. They grinned mischievously.

"Well-"

"We got bored"

"And remembered Alisa's threat to Milord last night"

"So we dragged his mattress outside and let your dog out of her pen!"

"Ah. Sounds fun."

"It was."

Tamaki struggled and Takashi put him down. He drew a deep breath and yelled, "You did this to your king? You evil demon twins!"

"Where's Kyouya? Now that we're all already up thanks to Tamaki's damsel in distress screams," She sent a pointed glare towards the twins. "we might as well begin training."

"NOOOOO!" She looked at them.

"What?"

"You can't wake him up!"

"He's called the Low-Blood Pressure Demon Lord for a reason."

"He's so scary, Ali-chan!" Mitskuni whimpered. She snorted.

"I've seen much scarier things than a pissed off teenage boy who can't get his ass out of bed in the mornings. I'm going to go get him up."

"You can't!"

"Watch me." She walked into the kitchen, and they heard her rummaging around in her cabinets. A minute later, they heard water filling whatever it was she was holding. She reappeared in front of them carrying a wet bucket. She walked past them all. They followed her tentatively. She kicked open the room that Kyouya and Tamaki shared with her foot. She put the bucket down and opened the blinds.

"Time to get up." No response. "Get up. Now." Still no response. "Oh well. You did this to yourself."

She picked the bucket up and dumped it all over Kyouya and his mattress. He sat up slowly, a menacing black aura surrounding him.

"What the hell was that?"

Alisa wasn't fazed by the threatening tone or the dark aura. "Water. Its time to wake up."

"Hell no. You do know I have a private police force that can force you out of the country?"

"That you can't use? Yeah, I do. If you don't get up now, I will drag your ass out of bed and get you dressed myself."

"No." He closed his eyes and laid back down on his wet sheets. A few seconds later he felt the covers fly off him. Kyouya's eyes shot open, but, as he didn't have his glasses on, the room was blurry. To his shock and horror, his shirt was yanked over his head and his pants were ripped off. His left foot was picked up and shoved through a leg hole, then his right. He fell, caught off balance, but he was caught by a T-shirt being shoved over his head. His arms were threaded roughly through the holes. His glasses were shoved onto his face, the world coming into focus.

Alisa was standing in front of him with her arms crossed. Everyone was crowded around the door, looking horrified and slightly amused at the same time.

"Next time, get your ass out of bed or you'll be the one waking up on a mattress outside." She said lightly, as if commenting on the weather. "I want all of you dressed and downstairs in half and hour. If you need to shower, shower. Don't wear any expensive clothes, as we will be in the woods."

She paused briefly at the door way and looked back at Kyouya. "Nice rocket ship undies by the way."

Everybody watched as she strolled down the hall, to her bedroom. "30 minutes, everybody."

* * *

**(Alisa POV)**

When I came back into the living room wearing jean shorts and a black tank top, everyone was already there. Mitskuni, Takashi, Satoshi, Yasuchicka, and of course Kyouya, were wearing appropriate clothing, sweats or shorts with tennis shoes and a tank top or T-shirt. The twins and Tamaki were wearing long pants and long sleeves.

"Why are you guys wearing long sleeves? You do realize we are going out into the woods, right?"

"We don't want to get poison ivy." They all spoke in unison. Creepy. Tamaki let out a gasp and turned red as a tomato.

"Go put on long sleeves and long pants. A young woman should not show that much skin. I insist!" I stared at him for a long moment, until he broke my gaze and looked at the floor instead.

"No."

With that I walked out the door and into the woods. I heard the rest following me. I walked, ignoring the others complaints about the distance or location. I walked until I came to a clearing. It had trees surrounding it, some with targets on them. A wooden chest with a padlock stood at the far side of the clearing. I strode over and opened it, rummaging around until I found what I was looking for. I stood, with the bag in my hand, and had the others line up in a straight line. I reached into a bag and pulled out a gun. Handing it to Mitskuni, who was on the far right, I pulled out another and handed it to Takashi. I continued down the line, handing them each a gun.

I pulled out the last gun and kept it for myself. "Does anybody here know how to use a gun?" Everybody shook their head no. So I taught them how to load the bullets, turn the safety on and off, how to cock the gun, and finally, how to shoot it. **(AN: I'm not going to go into details on how to load bullets and turn on and off the safety because I don't know how to do it.) **

"Stand with your feet shoulder length apart, brace your shoulders, and shoot the trigger. You want to have your left hand underneath the hand holding the gun to stabilize it. Aim at your target and fire. Like this. Watch." i picked a target and positioned myself 15 feet away. Bracing my arms and aiming with one eye, I fired 5 rounds into the target.

"That was loud, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"That was so awesome! Wasn't it, Chicka."

"Sure."

"Looks easy enough." I narrowed my eyes and turned to look at the twin that had made that comment. I was sure it was Hikaru, as Kaoru appeared to be the more thoughtful twin.

"Really? Then you try."

"I think I will." Smiling smugly at me, he took aim and fired. First, his bullet missed by a mile. Then, since he was holding his gun incorrectly, the piece that eject the bullet caught his hand as it slid back into place. He dropped the gun with a howl, holding his hand to his chest.

"Let me see it." I pulled his arm away from his chest and examined it. It was bleeding, but it was a shallow cut. "You'll be fine. We're done for today." As we started back towards the house, I told him to apply pressure to his hand, which he did. I bandaged it up when we returned to my house. As I began dinner everyone crowded around. Hikaru finally came out of the trance he had been in since he had gotten hurt.

"Why'd you let me get hurt?" I froze in my movements.

"What?"

"Why'd you let me hurt myself?"

"I didn't. I didn't know that you would hurt yourself."

"You could have told me! But I guess you wanted me to hurt myself!"

"What the hell are you smoking? I had no idea you would hurt yourself! I'm not a fucking psychic!"

"You didn't even teach us how to shoot the gun!"

"Actually I did you dumb ass! It's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" Everybody, meaning Tamaki, Satoshi, and Mitskuni, looked terrified.

Hikaru mumbled something underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said that I'm glad your brother's not here. Imagine how annoying both of you'd be together." He didn't seem to realize he'd said something very, very wrong. My first thought was '_How the hell does he know about my brother?'_ My second thought was '_That bastard.'_ The air became still as he looked at me smugly, believing he'd won this argument. I reached for the knife I kept on me at all times and threw it at him. He yelped as it landed just above his head. I stormed over to him, tears in my eyes. I held them back, not wanting to give him that satisfaction.

"If I ever hear you say anything like that ever again, not only will I punch you in the mouth so hard you'll be shitting teeth, I will hang your fucking head up on my wall. Next time, I won't miss, you bastard."

Yanking the knife from the wall, I punched him in the stomach. "I'm going to bed."

"But my daughter, it's only 5:30! And what about our dinner?"

I snapped. I turned and threw my knife once again, pinning Tamaki's shirt to the wall.

"You are not my dad. I don't care if you call everybody your daughter, if you call me that one more time, as soon as I'm allowed, I will put you in the Intensive Care Unit for a year." I felt a tear trace my cheek. "As for dinner, make it yourself." I turned on my heel and began to walk to my room.

A hand grabbed mine. "Ali- Chan, wait!" I ripped my hand from Mitskuni's and ran down the hall to my room. Slamming the door shut and locking it, I slid down the wall as I covered my head in my hands and began to cry.

* * *

**I thought that that was a good place to stop. And this isn't going to be a fan fiction where the OC and Hikaru hate each other and then fall in love or whatever. They aren't going to hate each other forever though. And I have been meaning to tell everyone to look up Alisa Herrmann. If you're lazy like me, just PM or leave a review.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So last chapter was a sad chapter. But I thought she could use a softer side brought out of her. She needed to be vulnerable to something. Also, when I said research her name, I meant the origins. Alisa means noble in Russian and Herrmann is a last name given to warriors in Germany. I should've clarified. **

**MissHammy13- Yeah, it was. I'm always wondering if everybody would be intimidated by Kyouya's police force or if he would actually use it because he didn't get his way. I saw a picture somewhere and it had a teddy bear on it and it said, someday, even my rocket ship undies don't help. So I thought, because his threat of police won't help, why not make him wear rocket ship undies?**

**Louis Wants a Bellybutton- Things are going to get even more intense. I'm going excited to see where it goes too! I don't exactly plan everything out before hand...**

**EDITED**

* * *

**(Alisa POV 6:00 am- 4:30 pm)**

I jolted awake as suddenly and completely as if somebody had yelled in my ear. I felt disoriented, quite sure I had fallen asleep against the wall, but I found myself laying down, underneath the covers on my bed. I rolled over and saw the little red numbers of my alarm clock flashing 6:00. I groaned and laid back down, trying to fall asleep again. I found myself unable to when the sunlight started streaming in my open blinds. I rolled out of bed and stretched, enjoying the burn.

I opened my door quietly and made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were swollen, my face was red, and I had a crease mark across my forehead. I usually didn't care about looks, but now that boys were living in my house, I had to at least try.

I finished washing my face and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I changed into sweats and a sweatshirt, making sure they didn't have holes in the butt or on the back. I creeped quietly downstairs to make breakfast. No one in the house was awake yet, so the house was silent. I began cooking eggs and bacon, shutting the door to the kitchen so the noise wouldn't wake them. The counters were granite, with dark wood cabinets and a silver refrigerator. There was a window over the sink, and another, floor length one on a blank wall. Sunlight streamed through them, stretching across the floor. As the sun continued to rise, I finished their food and left a note saying I was at as they dubbed it, Trainer's Clearing. Grabbing a piece of bacon, I opened the kitchen door and slipped into my room once more to get my tennis shoes. I grabbed my knives and gun on my way out. I left through the back door in the living room.

I crunched over dead leaves and fallen branches. The sky was a cloudy grey, and water was dripping from the leaves of the pines. The air was spicy and sharp, burning my nose. I loved mornings like this, where I get up early and train before it gets too warm. I entered the clearing and set up my first shot, not giving myself time to aim. _Bam! _The gun went off.

Bulls-eye.

* * *

I heard the footsteps before they entered the clearing. I walked over to the target and yanked my knives from them one by one until I had all 5 in my hand. I placed them on the floor along with my gun and faced them. They were all silent for once, staring at me. Tamaki and Kaoru's eyes flickered nervously between Hikaru and me. I ignored all of them, instead focusing on Satoshi, Yasuchicka, Mitskuni and Takashi.

"Can you four teach the others defensive and offensive stuff? I'm not good with empty-handed fighting."

"Of course Ali-Chan!" Mitskuni smiled brightly. I immediately felt guilty for running away from him last night. I nodded.

"Thanks." I flashed them a small smile and moved over to the side to watch them and maybe pick up a few things myself. Mitskini paired up with Hikaru, Satoshi took Kaoru, Takashi stood next to Kyouya, and Yasuchika was left with Tamaki. Poor Boy.

I watched as the four trainees learned to hold their weight on their toes, how to block minor hits, how to duck head blows. After a couple of hours, I call the to stop.

"From what I saw, you guys are doing good. But you all still need some work on your shooting." I handed them each a gun from the bag once more. "Load it. I'm timing you." I clicked the stopwatch button and watched as they all struggled to load the gun.

"Done, Ali-chan!"

"Finished, Alisa!"

"I finished."

"Yeah."

I looked over their guns to make sure they had it right. "All right, how do you turn the safety on and off." They all demonstrated one by one. I nodded. "Good job guys. Hold on one second." I turned to the other four.

Kyouya looked up, his glasses catching the light. "How does this work, Miss Herrmann?"

I took the gun and the bullets clip from his hands. "You turn it and pop it in like this, see Kyouya?" I demonstrated for him, then handed it to him again. "Try it."

He tried once more, and with a lot of flipping, dropping and sighs, he finally got it in right. Tamaki was worse. I looked at Satoshi. "Will you show those two how to do it?" I said, indicating Hikaru and Kaoru, who had yet to even turn the clip the right side up.

He nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

By the time Tamaki and the twins had gotten it right and could do it semi decently, the sun was barely visible over the trees.** (The trees are really tall where she lives, so the sun disappears behind them before it actually goes down.)** "Time to go back, guys." I collected the guns and emptied the clips. I locked the trunk and put the key in my jacket pocket. The boys started back through the trees. I walked slower, enjoying the still slightly damp air. Dakota ran up, panting and barking. Mitskuni laughed and jumped around, Satoshi picked up a stick and threw it. Dakota barked appreciatively and raced off to bring the stick back to him. She came running back and dropped the stick at his, licking his hand wildly.

"I think you might be her new favorite, Satoshi. She never drops her stick so willingly." I laughed and smiled at him. He grins back and throws the stick as hard as he could. As we reached the house, the sun lowered even farther, casting shadows against the house and warming my back. The others entered the house, but I turned and stared at the sun reflecting off the little puddles that littered the clear area around the house.

* * *

**(Takashi POV 5:00 am- 4:30 pm)**

I woke up on my borrowed bed in the room I shared with Mitskuni. He wasn't stirring, which meant it was early. We both got up early, used to training in the morning before school. I heard a thump from down the hall, then silence. Throwing back the covers, I stood up silently. I made my way down the hall, pausing to check on Satoshi. He had his arm flung over his eyes and was snoring so loud the walls were shaking. I closed the door again and continued, stopping twice more to check on Tamaki and Kyouya, then Hikaru and Kaoru. When I came to Alisa's room, I hesitated. I heard another thump. I opened the door and found...nothing. She wasn't in her bed. I heard a snort from my right and looked down.

She lay curled up on the floor, her knees pulled up near her chest and her left arm pinned under her, still in the clothes she had worn the previous day. With a sudden surge of guilt, I realized that she had probably fallen asleep against the wall and had fallen sideways.

I picked her up and walked over to her bed, stepping over stuff that was laying on the floor. I pulled the covers back and tucked her securely underneath them. I dodged several things on my way back to the door, kicking a few things to the side to make a path. Shutting the door behind me, I sneaked back into our room and dressed quietly and quickly. Avoiding the creaking floorboard, I exited out the back door to do my stretches.

I stretched until the first light of dawn lit up the porch. It reflected off the wall window that I was practicing in front of. As I finished, Alisa's dog came running over with a large stick clenched firmly in her jaw. She dropped it at my feet and wagged her tail. As I bent to pick up the drool covered stick, she snatched it back and ran off, zig zagging between the trees. She dropped the stick and looked at me, daring me to chase after her. I moved away from the window and sat down. She watched me, then laid down with her stick between her paws and chewed on it. Every once in a while, she would look at me suspiciously, then resume her gnawing.

After a while, she inched closer. I didn't move until she was right besides me. Finally letting go of the stick, she dropped it in my lap. I scratched her behind the ears and threw her stick as far as I could. She raced after it and didn't come back. I heard someone's footsteps in the hall. They weren't Mitskuni's, the strides were too long for his short legs. No way Kyouya or Tamaki was up, and it couldn't be the twins, as they wouldn't leave without one another. Satoshi sleeps until Yasuchicka wakes him up, so again, there would be two pairs of footsteps.

Alisa entered the kitchen wearing a sweatshirt and sweats with her gold hair back into a ponytail. She pulled a few things out of the fridge, set pans on the oven and cracked several eggs into the bigger pan. Pouring oil into the slightly smaller pan, she cut the bacon into thirds, then dumped it into the oil. I watched her cut fruit into pieces and continue frying the bacon. When she finished, she placed the pans in the sink and set the food on the table. She scribbled on a napkin for a moment, then retreated back up the hall, grabbing a piece of bacon. She didn't come back into the kitchen. I heard the back door open and shut. Leaves crackled and crunched under her feet as she made her way into the woods. I watched her go, then entered through the back door and read her note as I filled a plate.

_At Trainer's Clearing, meet me there when done eating._

_Alisa_

* * *

Tamaki woke up first, quickly followed by Mitskuni, Satoshi and Yasuchicka. As they all began eating, Kyouya stumbled wearily into the kitchen. All conversation stopped as we looked at him. Sending his notorious demon glare towards Tamaki, whose jaw was nearing the floor.

"I don't appreciate being stripped and redressed like a child." He growled.

"She's not even here, Kyouya- senpai." Satoshi grinned at his expression.

We all retreated to our rooms to dress after we finished breakfast. When we all met up again in the living room, Hikaru and Kaoru were missing. I realized that they weren't at breakfast either.

"Where did Hika- Chan and Kao- Chan go? They weren't at breakfast, were they?" Mitskuni scampered up my shoulders and rested his head on mine. Just then, Kaoru jogged down the hall, nearly running into Yasuchika.

"Hey, I heard you guys down here. Sorry, I over slept. Where's Alisa?"

"She's not here. Where is Hikaru?" Yasuchika responded.

"Uh, about that-"

"He isn't still mad a Alisa, is he?" Kyouya asked coolly. "Because she might just come back and drag him out of bed if he doesn't get up."

Hikaru trudged into the room, rubbing at his eyes. He looked up. "I thought you all left." He said flatly.

"C'mon, Hikaru- senpai! We're going to be late for training!" Satoshi spoke eagerly, his eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm not going."

"Why Hika- Chan?" Mitskuni asked innocently.

"Because she's crazy! She didn't tell us how to even shoot the damn gun-"

"Actually, she did."

"She doesn't answer any questions I ask-"

"They weren't exactly important questions."

"And she threw one of her fucking knives at me and Tamaki!"

"Because you insulted her brother. How would you react?"

"And you expect me to go and learn absolutely nothing from the girl who is won't tell us her age, who has anger issues, and is supposed to protect us! Tell me, how the hell does taking us to the middle of nowhere, throwing knives at us, and leaving us alone half the time protect us?!"

Kyouya stepped forward. "The government is less likely to know that this place exists, therefore, nobody knows we are here. By throwing knives at us, she is preparing us for things that may happen, so we don't flinch and learn to expect it, while showing us that she is in charge and she will not stand for crap anybody gives her. As for leaving us alone, I believe that is her getting things ready or you driving her away."

Hikaru gaped at him. "You're taking her side? You are taking her side, over me, one of your only friends?"

"No, I am not 'taking her side'. I am explaining why you are wrong to be angry."

"I am not wrong!"

Kaoru spoke up for the first time. "Yes, you are, Hikaru."

Hikaru's voice shook with fury. "What the hell Kaoru. You aren't supposed to side with her! I am your twin brother!"

"And you insulted her brother! You are wrong Hikaru!"

Hikaru was about to respond, his face red with fury, when Mitskuni jumped down from my shoulders. I pulled Yasuchicka, Satoshi, and Tamaki away from him, knowing what was about to happen and fully supporting him.

"Shut up Hikaru." Mitskuni's voice was deadly serious. "You are wrong. Yesterday, my parents told me about her family. Her family was killed, in this house. Including her twin brother. She is protecting us the best she can. She might've gone to school, had friends, moved on. Instead, she's back in the house she grew up in and gets nothing but crap from you."

Hikaru cowered under Mitskuni's heavy glare.

"You _will_ come to training with us and you _will_ apologize to her before dinner tonight. Or I will make you. Okay, Hika- Chan?" Mitskuni suddenly switched back to his usual happy demeanor. Yasuchicka, Satoshi, and Kyouya barely blinked, while Tamaki and Kaoru had their jaws hanging wide open.

Hikaru glared at the ground. "Whatever." He stomped back up the hall and returned several minutes later wearing shorts and a T-shirt. "Well? Are we going or not?" We all left through the back door.

We found her yanking knives from a target. She didn't react to us entering, so I assumed that she had heard us coming. She tossed her knives to the ground, along with her gun. As she turned to face us, she completely ignored Hikaru and addressed me, Mitskuni, Satoshi, and Yasuchicka.

"Can you four teach the others defensive and offensive stuff? I'm not good with empty-handed fighting."

"Of course Ali-Chan!" I saw guilt flash across her face before she nodded and gave us a small smile.

"Thanks." She moved off to the side and watched as we split into pairs. I turned to Kyouya and put him into the correct postion, aware of her eyes on me.

* * *

She called for us to stop, and we all crowed around her.

"From what I saw, you guys are doing good. But you all still need some work on your shooting." She once more handed us all a gun from the bag. "Load it. I'm timing you." She pulled a stopwatch out form the bag and clicked it.

"Done, Ali-chan!" Mitskuni waved the gun around. I pushed his arm down.

"Finished, Alisa!" Satoshi looked extremely proud of himself.

"I finished." Yasuchick looked bored as always.

"Yeah."

She carefully inspected our guns. "All right, how do you turn the safety on and off." She had us all show her one by one. "Good job guys. Hold on one second." She turned to the other four.

"How does this work, Miss Herrmann?" Kyouya's voice hid his frustration well.

I watched as she showed him how to do it, then had him do it until he got it right.

When she turned to Tamaki, she visibly winced, then looked at Satoshi. "Will you show those two how to do it?"

Satoshi visibly brightened. "Sure!"

Tamaki and the twins eventually got it right, and by then, it was time to go back. Dakota raced up as we walked back, the same stick from earlier clenched in her teeth. She dropped it, and Satoshi threw it. I watched as Alisa laughed, noticing the way her face lightened. When we reached the house, she paused and stared out into the woods as everyone else piled inside. The sun's last rays hit her hair and made her hair glitter. I tap her on the shoulder. When she doesn't react in the faintest way, I bend down and whisper, "They know."

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Alisa walked back inside to find Mitskuni bouncing around.

"What's for dinner Ali- Chan?"

"Lasagna." She ignores Hikaru's throat clearing. "Wanna help?" Mitskuni nodded eagerly and helped her with the noodles. Hikaru cleared his throat again. Alisa closed her eyes briefly before opening them and deciding to ignore it. She began pulling more ingredients out of the fridge, not aware of the person behind her. She shut the door with her foot, balancing everything precariously in her arms. Before she could actually put anything down on the table, however, somebody appeared before her and took half the things out of her hands.

"Ask for help." Takashi's voice rumbled deeply. Alisa blinked, surprised he had spoken more than one word. HE set everything down on the counter and washed his hands. Kyouya was rolling up his sleeves, and Tamaki was serious for once, setting out cutting boards and getting out pans. Satoshi and Yasuchika were cutting up vegetables and putting them in a bowl. After looking at Hikaru for a moment, Kaoru joined in with cutting the vegetables. Alisa stared for a moment.

"What are you guys doing?" Everyone looked up without stopping.

"We're all helping. Dinner will come faster this way, right?" Yasuchicka replied, returning to chopping up peppers. They all nodded, then resumed their various jobs.

"You all know how to cook?"

"It's a mandatory class in middle school." Comprehension dawned on her face. Before she could jump in and start helping Mitskuni, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Hikaru. He was looking at his feet.

Hikaru mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and glanced up at her briefly before returning his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He muttered reluctantly. "I didn't know about your family, or that your brother was dead. I just heard their," he gestured at Takashi and Mitskuni "parents talking and I heard brother. So... I guess I'm sorry." All conversation stopped. Mitskuni beamed at Hikaru, and Kaoru clapped him on the back.

Alisa pursed her lips and nodded slightly. Hikaru looked slightly disbelieving as she turned away.

"Can you help me with the cheese, please, Hikaru?"

* * *

Dinner that night consisted of jokes and stories passed, smiles traded, and laughs all around. A movie was popped in after dinner, during clean up, and was finished at around midnight. No body saw the end, because as they had finished dishes and had put on their pajamas, everybody had crowed on the couch, arms slung over others, feet in the laps of others.

As Alisa fell asleep, her head slowly falling on an already asleep Kyouya's shoulder, she began to think that maybe, she could get used to this.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda a cheesy ending, but I really wanted to post this chapter. Don't worry, Hikaru and Alisa are going to butt heads a couple more times. I feel like this was really late, did it feel like it to you guys too?**

**As alway, constructive criticism is welcomed! ****Review!**


	6. The Action Begins

**So I'm back! I've recently discovered a new anime/manga! Its called Uta No Prince-sama. It's a lot like Ouran. It has the female main character, with 6 boys who are hinted to have feelings for her. But instead of forming a club, they form a band! I want to say more, but I don't want to give it away! Check it out!(Those who have seen it will get the reference I made right there.)**

**MissHikaHaru: I glad you liked it! And I like How he watches over her too. **

**MissHammy13: It was supposed to be cheesy! I'm a big sucker for the cheesy stuff. And I made Hikaru come around because they needed to get over it, though they're not really going to be best friends from now on. And after I got your review, I got a good idea about Haruhi. And no, you're not being pushy, don't worry about it!**

**dimondluver2: Yeah, I've had them for almost a year now. None of my friends have them, but I don't have very many friends to begin with. And Thanks!**

**Ok, so I know in the summery, it said that I wouldn't have Haruhi, but in this chapter, she's going to enter and become a big part of the story. And I will be doing at least one chapter/section in everyone's ****point of view. Also, if you want to see a certain part of the story in a different person's point of view, let me know and I'll probably put it up as a separate story.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS HARUHI IN IT. WARNING NOW, SHE WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE IN THE MANGA OR ANIME. SHE IS HALF AMERICAN, HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR, AND IS LESS PESSIMISTIC. SHE WILL STILL BE BLUNT AND OBLIVIOUS THOUGH. I WARNED YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Takashi POV)**

The sun fell through the open blinds, hitting me squarely in the face. I blinked my eyes open, squinting against the glare. As my eyes adjusted, I realized that I was sitting up, with Mitskuni in my lap, his arms around Usa- Chan, one of the few things he had brought with him. Satoshi and Yasuchicka were on the floor, apparently unaffected by the hardwood floor. Tamaki was also on the floor, curled up with a blanket tossed over him. Hikaru and Kaoru had their legs slung over each others, and Kaoru's head was on Hikaru's shoulder. My eyes drifted over to Kyouya and widened at what they saw. Kyouya had fallen asleep on the edge of the couch, sitting upright, with Alisa right next to him.

Apparently, as she fell asleep, her head fell on Kyouya's shoulder. Her feet were tucked underneath her, and her hair fell over her face. The TV was still on, replaying the title screen from the movie over and over. I started to move, to get up to move Alisa off of Kyouya before he woke up and had a fit, but Mitskuni stirred on my lap and I realized that I had Satan himself on my lap. Unable to move, I watched helplessly as the sun slowly woke up Tamaki, then the twins, Satoshi and Yasuchicka, then finally, Mitskuni.

"Did we all fall asleep out here?" The twins mumbled in perfect unison, even when half asleep.

"...yeah."

"Oh Takashi! Look at Kyo- Chan and Ali- Chan!" Everyone's heads whipped around to them at Mitkuni's whispered exclamation. As we all observed their sleeping forms, Alisa's head slipped further down Kyouya's shoulder.

"We need to get her away from him!" Tamaki whisper-screamed.

"Boss, there's no need." Hikaru began quietly.

"She can handle him by herself." Kaoru continued.

"Remember what she did to wake him up?"

Mitskuni nodded eagerly. "She'll be fine, Tama- Chan!" At that moment, Kyouya stirred. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed one while the other slid slowly open. His lone, dark grey eye stared at us for a long moment, then he opened both of them.

"Will you all shut up?" He started to settle back down, but seemed to realize that something was pinning his left arm to his body. He glanced at Alisa, then did a double take. A look of utter bewilderment came over his face.

"She fell asleep on you, Kyou- Chan!"

"Get her off." His dark aura emanated from him menacingly.

Nobody moved. Kyouya growled. I walked over before anyone did anything and gently picked her up. Alisa's head lolled back. I looked at Mitskuni. "Blanket and pillow." He nodded, a bright smile on his face.

"Right Takashi!" He ran off to her room to grab her pillow and the blanket off her bed. I held her, watching her face. It twitched at random intervals, as if she was having a dream. Mitskuni came running back in.

"Got them!" He carefully placed the pillow down where we were sitting. I placed her head on her pillow, feeling awkward once she was on the couch. I was too used to having to carrying somebody, mostly Mitskuni. She was small like him, at least 4 inches taller than him, so it wasn't much of a difference.**(I think that Mitskuni is like 4 foot 11 inches or something, but for the sake of the story, imagine he's about 5 foot 2 inches.)**

"Look at her face. It looks a lot different when she's awake, doesn't it Chicka?"

"What are you talking about, Satoshi?" Yasuchicka gave him a weird look. "People have the same face when they're awake as when they're asleep."

Satoshi shook his head vigorously. "I mean it looks more relaxed."

Yasuchicka shook his head and joined the others in their search for food. Kyouya thumped up the hall into his bedroom, leaving Alisa and I in the living room. I stared at her for a moment. Her face did seem different. More... comfortable, or less blank than it usually was. I heard a crash from the kitchen and hurried in there to clean up whatever mess Tamaki or the twins had made.

* * *

**(Satoshi POV)**

Tamaki had dropped a coffee mug while climbing the counter trying to get away from the twins. Then, the coffee maker had made a grinding noise and started spouting coffee from the spout.

"Taka-kun, is it supposed to do that?" I asked him curiously.

"No." He looked down at me with his blank face. People often say that I'm nothing like Takashi and that Yasuchicka seems more like him than I do. I guess that's right, but I'm like this so I can translate for him. Not many people could understand could understand his body language or they assume he's mute. Like now. His left hand is twitching and his steely grey eyes keep flickering towards the living room.

_You guys are irritating and you're going to wake up Alisa._

"Shh, Tama- Chan! You're gonna wake up Ali- Chan!" Mitskuni chirped.

"Too late." Alisa stumbled into the kitchen, her fair hair knotted around her face. She hit her hip on the counter on her way in and stumbled, stepping dangerously close to the glass. I grabbed her around her waist and set her on the counter that Tamaki had vacated.

"Watch out Ali- Chan! You almost stepped on the glass!" She looked at me wearily.

"What broke? And don't call me that."

"A coffee cup and your coffee machine. It just started spouting coffee everywhere. And why don't you want me to call you Ali- Chan?"

"I just don't like it. It sounds like something you'd call a little child." She scooted over to the edge of the counter and gently set her feet off the ground. "Did you guys clean it up or do I have to?" She blinked against the sun that lit up her face.

"Taka- Kun got it." She looked at him, apparently surprised that he had cleaned it up. She mumbled a thank you under her breath. A knock sounded at the door. Everybody's heads whipped around and stared at it, save for Alisa.

"Damn, why the fuck is she always so early?" She closed her eyes and threw her hands over her head.

"Who's early?" I cocked my head to the side. "And it's not that early. It's 9 in the morning."

"Apparently, I'm too early." A new voice came from behind us, sounding amused. The first thing that caught my eyes was her hair. Her chocolate hair, which matched her doe eyes, was a messy, boyish hairstyle. She had a petite frame, only accented by her slightly too big clothes. Her chest was completely flat, with no sign whatsoever of any curves. Alisa's fair hair matched the image of a California girl, with her eyes were a deep, calming blue, and she actually had curves. The mystery girl leaned gently against the doorway, her gun peeking through her unzipped jacket. Alisa whipped around and glared at her.

"You! How do you do that!" She said, sounding annoyed.

"Do what? Appear on time? It's called planning and doing." She laughed gently at Alisa's glare. "You're being rude. Introduce me to my charges." Mitskuni and I exchanged perplexed looks.

Yasuchicka voiced the thought that was running though my mind. "Charges? Aren't we Alisa's charges?"

"Your under both of our care." She said, now directing it at Alisa. "None of the media has any idea what happened to them." Alisa nodded.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. She's half Japanese and half American, about as tall as a dwarf, and has a temper the size of a giant when she puts her mind to it. " Alisa yawned, waving her hand vaguely in Haruhi's direction.

"My height is an asset. It makes it easier to duck and harder to see. Plus, it's hard to hit a girl that looks like a child."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're still a midget. Or a people McNugget." Alisa was really out of it, and Haruhi seemed to notice.

"How long ago did she wake up?"

"Maybe 5 minutes ago?"

"Well, that explains it. She's out of it when she's not really awake." She walked over and shoved a cup of coffee under Alisa's nose. "Drink it." Haruhi ordered. Alisa downed half the cup in one gulp. She perked up as the caffeine hit her.

Alisa smiled ruefully at Haruhi. "Thanks." The landline rang, a phone I hadn't even noticed buzzing loudly. Alisa's brow crumpled. "Nobody has this number other than..." She trailed off as she grabbed the phone. "Grayson? Is that you?" Her face went white as she yanked the phone away from her ear and pressed speaker.

"Alisa! Get out of there! Now! He found out! He found out! Get the hell out of there! Hurry! Before- " The man's voice cut off with a sharp bam, one I recognized. A gunshot. Alisa hit the end button as all sound stopped. She looked at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded before sprinting out the door.

Alisa barreled up the hall. "Kyouya get your ass out of bed now!" She screamed up the hall. I followed her, dimly aware of the others following suit.

"What's going on?!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. Her blue eyes met mine for a brief instant.

"He found us." She yanked her arm away and ran up the hall out of sight.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Alisa stuffed random items of clothing into her duffel bag, while the boys did the same. Haruhi was packing weapons away, loading guns, knives and clips of bullets. She ran and helped Alisa get the boys' bags to throw them in the car. As they thundered down the driveway with the boys on their heels, Haruhi screamed, "Shotgun!"

"Really? Is now the time?"

"I have a better aim with a moving target!"

At the end of the drive way stood several men, guns in their hands.

"Damn it." Alisa growled, shoving the bags into the hands of the others. She pulled out her gun and sprinted straight towards the men, who raised their guns and aimed. Haruhi shoved Mitskuni down to the ground. "Get down!" She yelled, pulling out her own gun. A gunshot, not from her own gun, rang out, barely audible to the hosts over the blood rushing through their ears. They all squeezed their eyes shut as a thump was heard. Several more gunshots sounded, followed by several more thumping noises. If it hadn't been for Haruhi pushing down on Takashi and Mitskuni, they would have leaped up to help without a second thought.

"UP! GET UP!" The host looked up to see Haruhi gesturing wildly at them, Alisa punching a man in the face a few feet away, her gun discarded on the ground. They jumped up, miraculously keeping hold of their bags. Haruhi herded them down the driveway. Alisa got a sharp punch to the jaw that made her stop fighting for a second. Grinning triumphantly, he aimed for the hosts, who were still running down the driveway.

"NO!" Alisa swept his feet out from under him, yanking the gun out of his hand on the way down. She pulled the trigger in a split second. Blood spattered the driveway as a hole appeared in the man's chest. Throwing the gun down, she sprinted down the driveway, threw open the passenger's door, and leapt inside. Haruhi gunned the engine of the non descript, black car. As they came towards the main road, she put on a pair of over- sized sunglasses that hid her face, handing a different pair to Alisa, who had taken off her blood spattered sweatshirt, leaving her in her tank top.

"Guys, we're ok for now. Calm down. Deep breaths. It's ok. It's ok. We're getting out of here. You're ok." She twisted around in her seat to face the pale, shaking hosts. She continued to speak to them reassuringly, until they eventually calmed down. Haruhi turned on the radio, singing softly along to the tune as several police cars passed them, heading in the direction of Alisa's house, which now had more blood to it's name than before.

* * *

**Tell me if you think I'm going too fast, okay? So how did you guys Haruhi's ****entrance? She's not going to be the same, obviously, because this is a slight AU. Leave a review please!**

**By the way, I'm going to Sacramento on Friday and I'm not sure when I'm coming back, so it might be a while until I update. **


	7. On the Run

**STORY RECOMMENDATION TIME: In the Circle Of Elemental Arms. It was actually published and completed a few years ago, and I have no idea how I found it, but it's pretty awesome. **

**Thanks to Sandra Blu, MissHammy13, and MissHikaHaru for reviewing!**

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

Darkness settled in the sky, cloaking the passing buildings from the view of Alisa. Haruhi snorted slightly in her sleep before settling down more comfortably. She glanced in the review mirror at the boys. Mitskuni had his arms clenched tightly around his bunny, body parallel to the seat. His head was in Takashi's lap, his small frame curled up, barely touching Hikaru. Kaoru's head lolled on his twin's shoulder, both snoring softly. Kyouya was staring out the window, trying his best to ignore the blonde idiot on his shoulder. Alisa met Takashi's eyes, only to have him look away as Mitskuni stirred. He moved his head and began to sit up, but when Takashi placed his hand on his blonde locks, he returned to laying down. Satoshi was leaning heavily on Yasuchicka, both half asleep.

Alisa nudged Haruhi awake as she pulled into a roadside motel. She would have preferred a hotel, with the indoor hallways and better security, but this would have to do. They had been driving nonstop since the gang members had attacked them. Alisa's ass was numb from driving. She pulled up to the entrance, and Haruhi jumped out of the car, her gun hidden so as not to scare the shit out of the manager. Alisa tapped the steering wheel impatiently as Haruhi chatted with the manager. she smiled and waved as she exited the building and got in the car.

"Rooms 7 and 8. There are 2 queen beds in each." Alisa nodded wearily.

"Alright. You make a friend in there? Cause he was checking you out." Haruhi looked horrified.

"Oh my god. Please tell me your kidding! He's at least 60 years old!"

"Sadly no. He's a perverted pedophile." Haruhi snorted.

"Aren't those the same thing?"

Kyouya's voice drifted in from the back. "A pervert is a person whose sexual behavior is regarded as abnormal and unacceptable. A pedophile is a person who is sexually attracted to children." Haruhi's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Thanks for the clarification, Kyouya." Amusement rang in her voice. She pulled into a parking spot and squinted at the number on the door in front of her. Satisfied that she was parked in the right spot, she applied the parking brake and turned off the car. The car lights died as they sat there. Alisa sighed and started moving. Haruhi exited the car at the same time as Alisa and walked over to the passenger door on her side. They both opened them carefully, so if any one was leaning against the door, they wouldn't fall out. Kyouya shoved Tamaki off his shoulder and climbed out elegantly, even if his hair was in good need of a wash and his clothes were rumpled. Tamaki snapped awake and crawled out, almost falling. Hikaru and Kaoru slumped sideways over the now empty seat. Takashi was sitting on Alisa's side and was watching as Haruhi put Hikaru's arms over her shoulder and tugged him upright.

"I'll take him. Can you grab Kaoru, please?" Takashi hesitated. Alisa saw this and hastened to reassure him. "If you want to take Mitskuni, I'll get Kaoru." She turned away to get Kaoru when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, gently placing Mitskuni in her arms. She blinked at the sudden action, then hefted him into a more comfortable place. She shut the door after Takashi with her foot and walked to where Yasuchicka and Kyouya were waiting impatiently for Haruhi to open the door.

Haruhi fumbled with the key for a second before finding the right one and sliding it in. She stumbled in and dropped Hikaru on the bed nearest the door. He didn't even twitch. Alisa signaled for Takashi to do the same to Kaoru.

"Yasuchicka, who do you want to share a bed with? If you don't choose, I'll choose for you."

He cast a horrified look at Alisa, then quickly replied, "Satoshi. Keep that alien away from me." One eyebrow crawled up towards her hairline.

"Alien?"

"He eats way too much cake and it's too...cute. It's not natural." Alisa nodded sagely before turning to Haruhi.

"Here, you take him, and I'll sleep in here." She tried to pass Mitskuni to Haruhi, but before Haruhi could take him or Takashi could intervene, Mitskuni grabbed the front of her shirt in a tight hold, nearly ripping the fabric.

Alisa narrowed her eyes at the sleeping 18-year-old in her arms. "You aren't asleep, are you?"

A slight headshake.

"You want me to come with you?"

A nod.

She met Haruhi's disbelieving eyes and shrugged. "Can I have the room key?"

* * *

**(Kyouya's POV) Finally, right?**

I watched with some amusement as Hani- senpai clenched his hand on Alisa's shirt and refused to let go. Mori- senpai seemed slightly unsure of what to do. Alisa looked down at Hani- senpai before saying, "You aren't asleep, are you?"

Hani- senpai nodded his head, but his eyes were still closed, so I assumed he was half asleep.

"You want me to come with you?"

Hani- senpai nodded slowly but surely. Alisa looked up at Haruhi, shrugged, and asked for the key to the other room. Haruhi handed it over reluctantly, and Alisa struggled to take it. I intervened and took it from Haruhi.

"It's the room next door, right?" Haruhi nodded, mouth twitching. I led the way out of the room, Tamaki and Mori- senpai following me. Alisa eased out the door, carefully avoiding hitting Hani- senpai's head or feet on the way out. I slid the card through the lock. I held the door as Tamaki and Mori-senpai filed in. Alisa followed after them and gently placed her charge on the bed furthest from the door, wrestling with his hand for a moment. Finally getting his hand to release her shirt, she straightened up and gestured at Hani-senpai.

"I'm guessing you're sharing the bed with him?" Her eyes widened momentarily as Mori-senpai swooped down towards her and grabbed her waist.

"Do not worry, Princess, I will see you when I open my eyes tomorrow." He whispered to a shocked Alisa. The look on her face was comical. He released her waist and kissed her forehead before kicking off his shoes and laying next to Hani-senpai. He winked at her, openly smiling at her before closing his eyes. I looked back at Alisa to see her watching him with a slightly freaked out look on her face.

"He gets like this when he's tired. Don't worry." I told her, watching as Tamaki collapsed on the other bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes before falling asleep. I glanced at the clock, registering that it was 3 am. Alisa opened the closet and pulled out a pillow, throwing it on the floor. "Where are you sleeping?" There wasn't enough room for all of us in here.

"On the floor. Haruhi's doing the same." She pulled off Hani- senpai's shoes and unbuttoned his shirt before gently taking it off. She did the same to a passed out Tamaki before tucking both underneath the covers. She removed the heavy comforter off of Mori-senpai's bed and tossed it next to the pillow. She sat on the floor and yanked her shoes off, then folded the comforter in half, like a sleeping bag. She hit the pillow a few times, as if fluffing it up, before closing her icy blue eyes. "You should go to bed." I nodded, though she couldn't see, and placed my shoes nicely besides the door and my shirt on the chair. I slid underneath the sheets and set my glasses on the side table. Everything went blurry, and I groped blindly for the switch to turn off the lamp. I finally found it and laid back, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before darkness over came me.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, my cousins came over the day after we got home from Sacramento, so I couldn't update. and this chapter is really short, I think, but it's late and I'm tired. **

**All the earlier chapters were edited, so you should go back and read them. **

_**OHHOLYCRAP GUESS WHAT!**_

_**I MET HIKARU AND KAORU AND KYOUYA COSPLAYERS!**_

_**I was at the Venetian, a hotel on the strip of Las Vegas, and we were going on the gondola rides they offered with my cousins. They got in line behind us, and I didn't realize what show they were from yet, but my cousin wanted a picture with them, just because you don't see this everyday. So my mom **_**_asked for us, and then I saw their badges. They said OA, for Ouran Academy. But I still didn't say anything until they asked. The Kyouya character asked if we knew what show they were from, so I said Ouran Highschool Host Club. They were surprised because not many people go it right, apparently. They said that they were going to walk down on the strip and get pictures with people. I seriously started to feel dizzy at this point. So I got a picture with all of them, the twins in the background and Kyouya right next to me. My cousins and sisters were in the picture too, but they looked awkward. I have this stupid grin on my face though. IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter was a filler while I thought up new ideas. Sorry! This one might be a little filleryish too.**

**Thanks to Sandra Blu and Emie14 for reviewing!**

**I was kinda burnt out on ideas, but then I did two other one- shots. One is for Percy Jackson, and the other is for the Kane Chronicle. Okay, now to the story!**

* * *

**(Mitskuni POV)**

I woke up early as usual, the years of getting up and training before school creating a habit that could not be broken. I lay there for a moment, listening to the deep breathing of Takashi, Kyouya, Tamaki, and Alisa. Forcing Alisa to come with me and Takashi was part of the plan. I stared up at the ceiling of the motel room. A slight move from Takashi let me know that he was awake. I sat up and stretched, my muscles aching to do any sort of training. There wasn't enough room in the motel room, though, and Alisa wouldn't let us out to do anything until it was necessary. Stretching satisfied the urge to train for now. I stretched until my toes touched the floor, since my legs were several inches too short. In the dim light, I could see two figures in the bed, and the feet of another on the floor.

I neared the bed to see Tamaki and Kyouya sharing the bed, Tamaki curled up in the middle, cuddling Kyouya's arm. Kyouya was hanging half off the bed, even in sleep attempting to stay as far away from Tamaki as possible. Which meant Alisa was on the floor.

_They let her sleep on the ground?_

I carefully moved the blanket off of her. Her blonde hair glinted in the slight light that came from under the curtain. It hung in a heavy shield around her peaceful face. I crouched down and slid one arm underneath her knees and one behind her back. Her brilliant blue eyes snapped open as she rolled, taking me with her. I rolled with her, ending with her pinned underneath me. Her eyes widened.

"Mitskuni?" I recoiled a bit at the sound of my real name. It sounded so foreign coming off her tongue. I was Hani- senpai to most of the host club, Mitsu- kun to Satoshi, and alien to Yasuchicka. I was only Mitskuni to family. Yet it rolled off her tongue almost naturally for her. She said it without a second thought. "Whatsa matter? Somethin' wrong?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's ok, Ali-chan! I'm just moving you to the bed so you don't have to sleep on the floor!" I picked her up gently, feeling slightly awkward. She was at least 4 inches taller than me. She wasn't that heavy though, so I can easily carry her. I tucked her underneath the cover like a small child. The scar on her face became more visible as sun gathered in the room. I wondered how she got it, and thought that maybe it had something to do with her family. Takashi came out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his dark hair. He pulled on a shirt from his bag and slipped a pair of sweats on over his boxers. Tamaki stirred in the other bed, flopping over, then falling of the bed from lack of room. I was suddenly glad I had moved Alisa, as Tamaki landed right where she had been moments before. He sat up with a moan, his hair a tangled nest.

Kyouya did not move.

There was a knock on the door and Alisa shot straight up. She slid off the bed and creeped quietly to the door. We watched her silently as she peered through the peephole. Sighing, She unbolted the door and yanked it open to see Haruhi standing there with her eyebrows raised. Satoshi, Yasuchicka, Hikaru, and Koaru were behind her. Alisa stared at them for a moment before going back to the bed. Haruhi caught the door just before it slammed and held it open as they filed in. Alisa collapsed in the center of the bed and curled up, her waist- length hair fanning out behind her. Haruhi perched on the side of the bed and leaned against the headboard. Tamaki sat against the wall. Satoshi and Yasuchicka stood against the door, already dressed and showered. Hikaru and Koaru were dressed too, and looking disgruntled.

"Hey Alisa-" Hikaru started.

"You threw out all of our good clothes." Kaoru finished.

"Why?"

Something intelligible rose from the mass of Alisa. Haruhi cocked her head to the side and listened intently. She nodded sagely. "She says that you packed a fuckton of clothes into your fugly bag, so she took them out." The twins looked offended.

"That was a vintage set of bags! And those were the best of our mother's line!" More mumbling. Even Takashi seemed to be unable to make sense of it. Haruhi, however, understood her as if she was speaking normal English.

"She says that even though they were vintage, the were the most hideous things she has ever laid eyes on in her short life."

I spoke up. "How old are you, Ali-chan?" She peeked at me from between her arm and the bed.

"Seventeen." She muttered, closing her eyes again.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" Haruhi asked, a grin on her face.

"A while." Alisa turned over to face Haruhi, grinning back.

"That doesn't even make any sense, does it? I mean, I'm fifteen, I've been fifteen for a while, I've been fifteen for 11 months." They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. I traded a look with Takashi. his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. I shook my head.

Kyouya sat up and opened one luminous violet eye. "What the fuck are you guys laughing about."

"Good. You're up." Alisa said bluntly. "I have a question for all of you." Kyouya rubbed his eyes wearily and himself upright. Takashi sat on the foot of Alisa's bed, and I climbed into his lap to make room. Satoshi and Chicka moved away from the door into our vacated spots. Alisa wrapped the sheets around her shoulders and sat up, leaning her head on Haruhi's shoulders.

Haruhi ran her fingers absent-mindedly though Alisa's hair, fingers darting in and out, braiding a strip of her hair into a slender braid in a matter of seconds. I watched them intently, and smiled wide when Alisa's sapphire eyes met my chocolate ones. I tilted my head I knew would be found endearing and sweet. she blinked, then smiled back before saying, "I have an apartment in Chicago. We could either go there, or we could go somewhere else."

Yasuchicka's brow crumpled. "What?"

She evaluated. "My family wasn't poor. We had that one house that we were at. The government didn't know about it, and they thought it was empty land. We bought the land the house was on, and a 15 acre diameter around it. We also had an apartment in Chicago. It's big enough for all of us. We have bank accounts set up there, we have all sorts of important things set up. We have everything you need to survive as a different person there. Or, we could start over. Less of a chance of them finding us, but we have to start from scratch."

She met each of our eyes individually before saying, "It's up to you guys. But make up your minds in the next 5 minutes, because we're leaving by 1:00pm." Haruhi tied the long braid off, the slender braid on the side weaving into the larger one. Alisa pulled it over her shoulder and laid back down. Haruhi moved so her head was pillowed on Alisa's stomach. Alisa stroked Haruhi's hair gently, like a mother would to her sleeping child.

* * *

**(Alisa's POV)**

"Are you two related?" Yasuchicka asked bluntly. Haruhi turned her head towards him and nodded.

"We're cousins."

"So are we, Haru- chan! Me and Takashi are cousins too!" Haruhi looked bewildered.

"Who's Takashi? And what's your name? You know my name, how about yours?"

"Oh. Sorry Haruhi. Everything happened so fast last night. I assume you know Satoshi, Yasuchicka, Hikaru and Kaoru?" I said, indicating each person as I said their name.

"Actually, I'm Hikaru-"

"And I'm Kaoru."

I glanced at them. "Sorry. You are twins you know. So don't get all pissy with me cause I don't think anybody besides you mother can tell you apart." Their eyes narrowed and they glared at me. I rolled my eyes in return.

"The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka. The kid is Mitskuni Haninozuka, but don't be fooled. He's 18, and so is Takashi. Those two-"

Satoshi interrupted me. "Why do you call Mitsu- kun and Taka- kun by their first names? Most people call them Hani and Mori."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. Do you guys want me to call you Hani and Mori?" I wasn't raised in Japan, and the most I knew of Japanese culture is that you bow in respect or greeting, instead of shaking hands.

Mitsukuni/Hani shook his head. "If you want to, Ali- chan, you can call me Mitskuni."

Takashi/Mori nodded. "Yeah."

I shrugged. "Alrighty then." I directed my gaze towards Satoshi. "There you go. I didn't know, sorry. Anyway, the glasses one is Kyouya Ootori, and he's a pain in the ass to wake up. Blondie over there is Tamaki Souh, and apparently, he runs the club they used to have, which does not make the least bit of sense to me. He's borderline retarded." I added for Haruhi's benefit.

Tamaki ended up in his dark emo corner. "I'm too lazy to get up and make you get your ass out of there."

"Miss Herrmann, how did you know about the Host Club? We never told you about it." I smirked at him.

"The chairman told me about it when he told me about you guys."

"So you already knew our names when you asked?" Hikaru- or was that Kaoru?- asked.

"It's called being polite." Haruhi snorted, possibly trying to hide a laugh. She met my eyes.

"You are possibly the least polite person I've ever known." I glared at her.

"Ha ha. So, decide yet?" They looked thrown off by the sudden subject change.

"Uh... what?"

"Starting over? Or hiding?"

"Oh. Uh..."

"We'll take a vote." Haruhi interrupted. "Raise your hands if you want to start over." Not a single hand rose.

"Well, alright then. We'd better get going. It'll take a while to get to Chicago."

* * *

The bags were in the car, and this time, it was Haruhi's turn to drive. Technically, she wasn't supposed to drive, but in our world, that doesn't matter. The manager leered and waved at Haruhi as we drove by. She stared straight ahead and ignored him. He called out a goodbye, and she turned up the radio. I stifled a snort, but she still glared at me threatening.

I felt a kick on the back of my seat. I moved my seat forward and met Takashi's eyes in the review mirror. "Sorry." He murmured. I nodded and moved my seat up farther. We passed McDonald, Burger Kings, and Starbucks galore. Modern buildings turned to family chains and little parks. Those turned to empty fields and crappy rest stops.

Hours passed. Each hour was more boring than the last. Hikaru and Kaoru started teasing Tamaki. Kyouya's notebook appeared out of nowhere and he took notes, occasionally staring out the window. Satoshi and Yasuchicka were talking quietly, so they wouldn't awake Mitskuni, who was dozing with his rabbit. Takashi was observing the landscape. I watched as the empty fields turned slowly back into city life. It became modern again, until I finally recognized the surrounding buildings

"Turn right here... Now stop." Haruhi parked in front of an apartment structure. I hopped out and opened the door for the others. When they had all tumbled out of the car, they gathered their bags and we entered the building.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in! Tamara Jones, where have you been?" A large, burly man came lumbering out from behind the desk. I laughed at the expressions on the boy's faces as the took in the bear of a man. He scooped me up in a hug, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me around. I struggled until he put me down. Beaming down at me, he asked, "Where's Max and Trevor?"

Lying smoothly, I replied," Their studying abroad in France." He chuckled.

"I haven't seen you kids in years. Who're your friends?" He gestured towards Haruhi and the boys.

"The two redheads are Hakan**(bold and fiery) **and Keegan**(fiery, determined)**. The two blondes are Tate. **Jolly, Cheerful)** and Malin**(A little warrior)**. The ones with black hair are Keary**(father's dark child)** and Tamir**(pure,** **tall, stately)**. And this is Hylda**(battle maiden)**." I was rather proud of myself for coming up with those odd little names right on the spot.

"Go right on up, kid. Come down and visit me soon, I missed your smart ass remarks." He handed me a key.

"It's better to be a smart ass than a dumbass, right Ryan?"

"Absolutely. See ya later, kid." He went back to his newspaper, still beaming. I hit the button for the elevator. The boys converged around me as soon as the door closed.

"Who was that?" I stayed silent and pointer towards the camera in the corner. They fell silent. We got off on the 10th floor. I unlocked the door nearest the elevator and opened it, breathing in the smell of spice and wood.

"Welcome to my apartment."

* * *

**(Haruhi POV)**

Apartment my ass.

An apartment is a compartment, with one or two rooms. An apartment does not take up two stories, have at least 9 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 living rooms, one sound proof training room, and a game room. An apartment does not have floor to ceiling windows and carpet so soft it felt like you were walking on clouds.

Apartment my ass.

Alisa walked around like this was nothing, and so did the boys. I guess they all were used to it.

"Rich bastards." I muttered. Alisa smirked.

"I'm not a bastard." I thought for a moment.

"Rich bastardess." She snorted. Directing everyone to a room, she put Tamaki and Kyouya in a room together, Hikaru and Kaoru together, Satoshi and Yasuchicka together, and Mitskuni and Takashi together.

"You and I will be sharing a room, just to let you know." I nodded. We were raised together. We took baths or showers together up until I was 9. We didn't care anymore. We lugged our bags down to Alisa's room. Dumping my bag on her queen sized bed, I opened the curtains to show dark green walls and a honey colored wooden floor. A white desk sat in the corner with a rollie chair. Book cases took up an entire wall, over filled with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and other various novels and manga. I stared at it for a moment.

Yep. This was definitely heaven. Or at least, close to it.

A laptop sat on top of her desk, and she parked herself in front of it. I leaned over her shoulder to see her hacking into Japan's government database. It looked like gibberish to me, but it apparently made sense to her. She shut the lid, looking grim.

"What is it?"

"We can't go back to my house. They burned it. And..." She trailed off. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell me."

She sighed. "Their families went missing."

* * *

**Sorry if this was kinda lame, I had CRTs all this week, and I have them for two more weeks. So my brain was kinda fried. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed as always! Leave a review!**


	9. More broken families

**This is a faster update because I have CRTs this week, so little to no homework. I would rather do this than find the surface area of a cone. **

**This chapter is a fluff and I'm writing fluff because I need it. I don't know about you guys, but the bombing freaked me out. My cousin's aunt finished the race less than 5 minutes before the first bomb went off, so yeah, I go freaked out. Just a bit. Teensy weensy. **

**And because the marathon was named 26 miles for 26 lives in honor of the Connecticut shooting, this chapter is dedicated to those children killed in the shooting and those killed in the bombing. God help the families of the victims. **

**This is a short, fluffyish chapter, in case you didn't catch it up there.**

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Haruhi fixed Alisa with a look of horror.

"No..."

"Yes." Alisa said grimly. She clenched her jaw.

Haruhi slowly leaned against the desk and peered at Alisa. "Now or later?"

Alisa shoved herself up and yanked the door open. "I guess that's a now." Haruhi muttered.

Alisa stomped down the hall, banging on doors. "Everybody in the living room now! And by now I mean this instant!" She yelled. Haruhi trailed after her, arms crossed.

Everybody gathered in the living room, slightly anxious. Alisa glared at them, and most cowered. She sighed and relaxed slightly, though not enough. Everybody watched as she paced the length of the windows over and over. After what seemed like hours to the waiting hosts, she stopped.

"Sit." Nobody sat.

"Now." Everybody sat. She walked so she was facing them. The white couch stood out against the wood floor. The floor was sunken in a step, so the couch rested in the indent in the floor. The TV was off, but it didn't stay like that for long. She flicked the TV on to a news channel. A chipper blonde woman that was smiling widely came on the screen.

"It has been confirmed, Mr. Souh, Mr. Ootori, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, and Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka are missing. It is now unknown how the Haninozukas and Morinozukas were taken, as they are now the top in martial arts in the world. There is no trace of any of the children, and it is believed that they have been taken by the persons responsible for the kidnapping of the most influential families in Japan, and maybe the world. The police currently have no leads. Larry, back to you." The screen flashed to a pimply, sweaty, barely- old- enough- to- be- on- TV boy.

The hosts sat in stunned silence. Tamaki blanched and fluttered his hands around his face looking helpless. Kyouya sat still, staring at the TV. Mitskuni and Satoshi whimpered, and Mitskuni clenched Usa chan closer to him. Yasuchicka's face was quite blank, as was Takashi's. Hikaru and Kaoru held each other closer, staring at the TV in disbelief.

"They knew what was going to happen, and that is why you are here with me. Do you now understand how serious you need to be taking this?" Almost unnoticeable nods. Alisa's expression softened as she noticed Yasuchicka. She sat next to Yasuchicka, who had tears running down his face. She sat besides him for a moment, not moving or acknowledging his tears. When he started gasping for air and sobbing out loud, she wiped the tears from his cheeks and stroked his hair. In a move that surprised everybody, her buried his face in her the hallow between her shoulder and neck.

Alisa froze for a moment, then resumed stroking his brown hair. She removed the glasses off his faces and set them on the glass coffee table. She wrapped her arms around him in a secure hug. Mitskuni moved so he was able to reach Yasuchicka and sat close to him, tears running down his face too. When it became too much for him, and he started sobbing too, Takashi picked him up and placed him in his lap. Satoshi was being comforted Takashi too, with an arm slung over his shoulders. Hikaru and Kaoru were being comforted by Haruhi, who was sittting on the floor and holding their hands. Alisa removed an arm from around Yasuchicka and grabbed Tamaki's hand, rubbing it softly. Kyouya watched silently from the sidelines, noting how well they comforted them.

'_You would've thought they had experience...'_

* * *

Yasuchicka had cried himself to sleep, his teeth aching and head pounding, in the way you only get if you have sobbed openly for a long time. Haruhi pulled away from the twins and knelt next to Alisa and Yasuchicka.

"I think we should all stay out here tonight." The blackness outside the window was absolute; the illuminated clock read 9:00 pm. Alisa nodded, and Haruhi left to get extra pillows and blankets.

When she returned a few minute later, Alisa had fallen asleep too, still holding Yasuchicka. Mitskuni sniffled and got off Takashi's lap to help move the coffee table. Hikaru and Kaoru took a section of the floor, still clinging to each other. Takashi and Mitskuni also take a part of the floor, Takashi at the edge, with Mitskuni and Satoshi near the center. Alisa wakes up long enough to set Yasuchicka down gently on the floor and settle on a new place on the couch. Kyouya removes his glasses and sets them carefully on the floor before laying down next to Tamaki on one end of the couch.

Satisfied that everyone is comfortable for the moment, Haruhi lifts Alisa's head and manages to wedge her body underneath it so her head. At the movement, Alisa's eyes flicked open sleepily. Haruhi took this period to ask the questions that had poked at the back of her mind since she had comforted Yasuchicka.

"Alisa... he reminds you of Henry, doesn't he?" Alisa is still for so long that Haruhi begins to believe that she has fallen asleep again.

"...Yes." The single syllable sounds defeated, guilty, and heartbroken. Haruhi knew that Alisa must be exhasted to let those well- hidden emotions surface.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right? You did your best." Alisa started trembling.

"But it wasn't enough! I should have tried harder, fought harder, something! I should've..." But what she should've done was lost as Haruhi clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No, you couldn't have done anything. You did what your father told you to do, and you tried your hardest. That's all he could ask for, and he knew it. So don't you dare blame yourself." She felt Alisa nod against her hand and moved it so it was stroking her hair. Haruhi was 20 months younger, but she often felt older. She fell into the mothering role easily when Alisa got lost, which wasn't often. They mothered each other, as both mothers hand died when Haruhi was 5 and Alisa was 7. Haruhi's father was lost without his wife, his best friend, the mother of his only child. He was found dead about 3 years after he had been diagnosed with depression. Alisa's father had found him cold and dead in his bed. He had overdosed on sleeping pills. Haruhi was raised after that by Alisa's father, and Alisa had mothered Alisa, and vise versa.

"But what if I hadn't hid? What if I had fought with the rest of them? I-" She was cut off

"Would be dead. And If you were dead, I would kill you. So shut up." Haruhi spoke harshly.

Alisa sighed.

"By the way," Haruhi began. "What happened to Dakota?"

"She's trained to go to the nearest safe house that Dad set up and wait there for us. Everything's all set up, with people to feed her and everything. The neighbors think she's a lovable stray, so she should be ok." Haruhi could hear the silent _If she made it there_ in Alisa's voice.

Haruhi began braiding her hair again, something she knew would calm Alisa down and make her fall asleep. By the time Haruhi had finished the intricate French braid in Alisa's hair, she was out like a light. Haruhi readjusted the blanket so it would cover both, then she was asleep too.

* * *

**There you go. Short and sweet. Now we're starting to get more of the plot.**

**So, I changed the title and the summary. I posted a new chapter. That day, I got 5 new followers and 2 favorites. **

**So thanks to Idek1998, DeaMRaphael, ElectricDoubleLover, lovefairy007, and anime-queen-4ever for following, Ducky the Insomniac Panda and DeaMRaphael for favoriting, and MissHikaHaru and Ducky the Insomniac Panda for reviewing. **

**Reviews are food for the poor! LONG LIVE THE POOR!**sparkles all around, Tamaki style****

**Review!**


	10. Photo Albums and Prank Videos

**So I have a question for all of my lovely readers. **

**Have any of you watch Uta No Prince Sama? Yes? Good.**

**If no, just bear with me.**

**So, I posted a fanfiction about that, where I replaced the main character, Nanami Haruka, with my OC, Calliope Truman. I loved writing it, and I had so much fun. It was really my favorite ****fan fiction, besides this one.**

**I did two chapters, and had a lot of fun. In the middle of the night, somebody reviewed as a guest and said that I was creating a Black Hole Sue and that I was going to get a lot of flames for that, and that I should never replace the main character with an OC. **

**What I guess I'm basically trying to say is that if you don't like a story, don't burst another person's bubble because they might really like writing the story. **

**Ok. I'm done now. **

**Sorry about the rant. I was kinda upset. I'm watching PewDiePie now, so I'm ok.**

**I'm really done now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Third Person)**

The TV was still on, playing cheesy Soap Operas in Spanish. Early morning sun filtered through the light green curtains. Tamaki stirred and sat up, untangling himself from the blanket. Kyouya was at his feet, Satoshi next to the couch. He carefully stepped over Satoshi, narrowly avoiding stepping on Yasuchicka's arm. He stumbled up the hall to the bathroom assigned to him and Kyouya. Tamaki planted his hands on the counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked the same as always, with his golden blonde hair and his violet eyes. He knew he looked the same and acted the same.

But he wasn't the same. In the past week, he had learned to shoot a gun, had nearly been kidnapped, and had learned that his family was missing. He stared into his own eyes and thought of his mother.

Was she a target? Did she know about what was going on? Or was she already taken?

He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. Drying his face, he exited the bathroom and returned to the living room to find everyone still asleep. Satoshi started snoring.

He watched them for a moment. Alisa's hands twitched and she whimpered, like she was having a bad dream. He poked her nose.

"Alisa?" She didn't react. "Alliiiissssaaaa." He poked her again. Suddenly Haruhi's hand shot up and grabbed his.

He shrieked quietly, but he still woke Takashi, Mitskuni, and Yasuchicka. Takashi and Mitskuni leapt up out of their blankets and into defensive stances. Yasuchicka jumped towards him and tackled him to the floor, resulting in a thump that woke the twins and Satoshi. The twins scrambled backwards, falling over the step. Satoshi began to run over to help Yasuchicka, but stopped when he saw Tamaki. Yasuchicka let him up and stepped away.

Kyouya sat up and glared at Tamaki with glowing violet eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

"Yeah, what the fucking hell are you doing?" Haruhi had her hands over Alisa's ears. The older girl hadn't even twitched.

"She was having a nightmare! So I wanted to help my niece and wake her up!" Tamaki whimpered.

Haruhi's face went perfectly blank. "Niece?"

"He has a weird family fetish." One of the twins said.

"I do not!"

Hikaru ignored him. "Kyouya- senpai is 'Momma', Mori- senpai and Hani- senpai are the neighbors, and Kaoru and I are the sons."

Haruhi simply stared.

"So what are Yasuchicka and I?" Satoshi wondered.

"No, Satoshi, shut up!" Yasuchicka hissed. He was too late. Tamaki brightened.

"Why, you two are the neighbor's brothers!"

"Wait, Tamaki, Alisa is older than you. So how can she be your niece?" Haruhi asked, still covering Alisa's ears.

"Who cares? Tamaki doesn't use logic, so it doesn't matter. He's an idiot." Kyouya spat out the last part, glaring at Tamaki.

He made his mushroom patch in the corner. Haruhi eased out from under Alisa and stood up, stretching. Glancing around, her eyes landed on Takashi.

"Takashi, right? Or was it Mori?" He simply shrugged. Haruhi grinned. "Alright, Mori, then. Can you pick her up? I'll lead you to our room." He nodded and gently lifted her into his arm, cradling her. She gestured at him. "Come on."

She started down the hallway, Takashi following after her. She opened the door and held it open for him. Ducking his head, he walked over to the bed and set her down gently, tucking her underneath the covers. An odd sensation came over him when he saw her blonde hair flutter in her face. He hesitated, fully aware of Haruhi's eyes on him, then brushed the hair out of her face.

He turned to see Haruhi smirking at him. Without saying anything, she walked out, still smirking. He hesitated again, looking down at Alisa's peaceful face before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Out in the living room, Haruhi was pulling out different ingredients to make omelets. Spinach and mushrooms joined cheese and ham on the counter. She heard a crash from the living room, a hurried ,'Shhh! Be careful!', and a hiss. She turned off the stove and walked into the living room, only to find the closet door open and a pile of junk outside the door. She stared at a furious Tamaki, two grinning twins who were holding something behind their backs, and a relatively uncaring Yasuchicka. Takashi and Mitskuni walked into the room from where they were standing in the kitchen. Kyouya slung an arm over his eyes to block out the light. Satoshi was grinning, flipping through a large, purple, leather book. Haruhi frowned.

"What's this?" She tried to peer around his arm, but he turned away. She watched, bewildered, as he flipped several pages, stopped, and showed Hikaru and Kaoru. They cooed and flipped another page. Haruhi crept up behind them and yanked the book out from their hands. She danced nimbly away from their grabbing fingers, and opened the book. She took a glance at the page and started giggling.

"She told me she burned these!" It was a photo album. The particular picture she was looking at featured a brown haired boy holding a blond haired toddler on her feet. His smile was threatening to split his face in two. The little toddler was giggling, looking directly at the camera. The boy was focused completely on the baby, his blue eyes shining with adoration. The caption read, _Anton, 10, and Alisa, 2_ in a swirling, sophisticated script. The boys crowded around her, Mitskuni on Takashi's shoulders, Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of her. Tamaki stood directly behind her, peering over her shoulder. Kyouya also stood behind her, Tamaki on his left. Satoshi and Yasuchicka stood so the pictures appeared upside down.

On the opposite side of the page, there was another picture of Anton and Alisa, several years later. This time of Anton tossing her up in the air. Alisa was clearly shrieking in joy, flailing her limbs as if to fly. Anton looked about 14 in this picture, which meant Alisa was 6. Her blonde hair was long and delicate, flying around her face. Anton was laughing too, his brilliant eyes glittering with joy. In the corner, there was a flash of blonde hair that didn't belong to either.

She turned the page. It was a family portrait.

A tall, brown haired man with warm, laughing blue eyes and a wide smile sat in the back. A woman with golden blonde hair and friendly brown eyes stood next to him with her hands on his shoulder, looking as if she was trying to smuggle a watermelon underneath her white dress. Her red lips were tilted upwards in a smile, directed at Alisa, who was a toddler once again, sitting on her father's knee. Her blonde hair was dancing, her blue eyes shining, her mouth open in a laugh. A little boy sat next to her, almost identical to her, save for the shortness of his hair. He sat on his dad's other knee, with the same golden blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Anton sat at his father's feet, his head tilted back to catch sight of the twins' laughing faces. The background of the picture was a warm, sparkling gold.

The caption read, _Herrmann family portrait, 1996. Anton, 12, Alisa, 4, Xavier, 4. Amee is 9 months along._

Haruhi turned the page gently. This one was of just the kids.

The wall behind the worn chair was chipped, as if it had been rammed up against it a few times by small bodies leaping up on it. Anton sat with his long, skinny legs crossed, his brown hair tousled, brown eyes fixated on the small child in his arms. Alisa sat in his lap, a few wisps of blonde hair escaping her long braid. Her eyes glittered with adoration. Xavier's hair was shorter in this picture, with bangs. His hair was completely wild, flying everywhere. His chin was resting on Alisa's shoulder. He was watching the baby cradled in Alisa's arms. It was cuddled in a blue blanket, bunched up around a small, red face. He was no more than 6 months old. Anton's arms circled around Alisa and supported her arms. The wall was a warm yellow, giving the picture a homey feeling. The caption read _Anton, 12, Alisa, 4, Xavier, 4, and Henry, 2 months. _

The next page held a small disk, like the ones that you put videos from a camera on. Taped to the page, it was unmarked. _  
_

A thump was heard from down the hall. Haruhi's head snapped up. She quickly ripped the tape from the paper and stuffed the disk in her pocket. She took the other two books from the Hikaru - she had no idea how she knew it was him, she just knew - and shoved them into the closet. Footsteps drew closer as she pushed the crap back into the closet and shut the door quietly. She leaped away from the door as Alisa stumbled into the room, catching herself on the door.

"What are you doin'?" She mumbled. Haruhi quickly walked over and distracted her from the others' guilty faces.

"I'm making breakfast. Come help me." She took hold of Alisa's arm and easily led her into the kitchen.

* * *

Alisa shut the door after one last warning about not letting anyone inside until she came back. Haruhi nodded until she shut up and left. The boys swooped down on her, bothering her until she agreed to play the video. She put in into the DVD player and started it.

It was obviously a home-made video. It shook and shivered, occasionally tilting over to the side. The recorder was sitting close to the stage, so everything was in view. The light was harsh, making it difficult to make out features at first, but as the camera adjusted, you could see faces. A man stood it the center of the stage.

"Next up." He announced, his voice echoing as if he was in a large room. "We have Tamara Jones performing A Thousand Years." He left the stage to unenthusiastic applause. A figure strolled casually on stage, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. But she knew how nervous Alisa had been. She had told her.

The camera suddenly swerved to the side, showing a younger Haruhi. Her hair was long and glossy, reaching her shoulders. She smiled at the camera.

"Uncle, you're supposed to point the camera up there." She indicated the stage.

"Oh. Oh, yes." A deep, masculine voice came from behind the camera.

"Daddy, did you forget that Ali was performing?" A childish voice came from somewhere off camera.

"No, buddy, I didn't. I was just distracted."

"Dad, they're beginning." A hushed voice whispered. The camera focused back on stage where the figure was getting into place. Alisa was wearing a knee length white dress, with bare feet. Her hair was curled and held back by pins. She stood in the middle of the stage, face downwards.

The music began. A slow, soothing melody washed over the hosts.

She danced elegantly, twisting and twirling, displaying an amazing amount of flexibility. She never lost her balance, only falling on purpose. Her dress whirled and caught the light, creating a blinding effect. Her hair glimmer and shined, the curls bouncing.

The dance ended, and the camera jostled as the holder clapped. Whistles were heard from either side of the camera, and a little, 'Go Alisa!' that was quickly hushed.

Haruhi knew that Alisa had longed to be called by her real name, not the fake name they had devised for her. but everybody had had to put up for it, if only for their own safety.

The screen went black, then picked up a minute later. It showed Alisa sprinting towards them, her hair flying out in a thick curtain behind her. She skidded to a stop in front of the camera, only to be picked up and twirled around by Anton. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck as he spun her around. Her hair swirled around them both. He set her down and beamed at her.

"You did awesome, Alisa." Anton said. Alisa smiled even wider. Anton set her down and she was immediately tackled by a small body. The camera cut to their feet for a second before fixing itself. Alisa was laughing as Henry burrowed himself into her legs.

"Awesome, Alisa." He repeated, his voice slightly muffled by her legs. Haruhi appeared into the frame again, this time hugging her. When she let go of her, Xavier grabbed her in a hug, trapping Henry between them. He didn't say anything, just hugged her. When he released her, the camera jostled again and was handed off to another person off camera. It steadied to show Alisa being hugged by her father. Henry wriggled out from between their legs and stood off to the side. Alisa seemed to just notice the camera.

"Why are you guys still recording?" The screen went black.

When it turned back on, the scene had changed. It was dark, so there was no difference between the scene and the period between videos. Then the night view turned on. It showed somebody sleeping in a bed stuffed in a corner. A pile of books was piled by the bed. The blanket was tangled around the legs, and long hair wild across the pillow. It was Alisa.

The camera showed another sleeping figure across the big room. A trunk was at the foot of the bed, open to show different artist tools and paints. A quiet snicker was heard and the camera was directed towards a bucket of water near Alisa's bed. The camera was set down on a stable surface, giving them a full view of the water bucket, the sleeping twins, and a mischievous Anton. Anton looked about 19 or 20, making the twins 11 or 12. He grinned at the camera, then picked up the water bucket and threw it on Alisa.

She shot up and screamed when she saw Anton, who probably looked like a creeper to her. She kicked off the sheets and jumped at him. Xavier leapt out of bed and jumped towards him too. A thumping was heard from the hallway and the door flew open. Their father ran in, wielding a gun. Haruhi followed after him, pointing the gun around the room. Haruhi flicked on the lights and stopped when she saw Anton being tackled by the twins. The twins let him go.

"Anton?"

"What the hell, you moron! You scared the crap out of me!"

Anton got up and shut off the camera. The screen turned to black.

It opened up to a shot of the couch at their other house. Xavier waved at the camera from a dark doorway and Alisa from behind the couch. They hid once more.

A couple minutes passed before Anton walked in and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV. A dark, flying spider lowered slowly from the roof, landing on Anton's head. He shrieked and leapt off the couch, swatting at his head. As he passed the doorway Xavier was concealed in, water soaked him. He stood still as Alisa and Xavier jumped out of their hiding places.

"I need a hug." He leapt at Alisa and grabbed her. He reached for Xavier, but he jumped out of the way and hit the camera ,which fell, then went black.

The disk ejected. The hosts sat in stunned silence.

"Who was that?" Kyouya finally asked.

Haruhi sighed. "You guys can't tell her I told you." They all nodded. "The little boy was Henry. The older one was Anton, and the one that looked exactly like her was her twin, Xavier." The elevator was heard. Eyes shot to the door. Haruhi, for the second time that day, leapt up from her spot of the couch and grabbed the disk. She shoved it into her pocket again and shooed the boys down the hall into their rooms. She threw herself on the couch and grabbed a book just as the door opened.

"Can you help me Haruhi?" Haruhi put down the book and got up to carry some of the bags.

As they were unpacking the food, Haruhi brought up the subject that she knew Alisa was trying to avoid. "So... what's the plan?"

"Train them."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"What about their parents? Anton? Henry? We cant' hide forever, you know."

Alisa slammed down the can she was holding. "I don't know okay? Happy now? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO DO! I was hired to protect them! That's all! Okay?!" She stormed off down the hall, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Alisa wasn't at the table, and, though Haruhi knew they must have heard her, the boys didn't bring it up. Haruhi made them wash their own dishes and clean up the leftovers.

She stood outside their door. "Alisa?" She opened it.

Alisa was on the bed with a book. Haruhi sat next to her. "I didn't mean to push you earlier. I just was wondering. I'm sorry."

Alisa was silent. She knew she shouldn't have yelled, but she honestly didn't know what to do. Finally, she turned over, sat up, and hugged her. "I know." She whispered. "Sorry for yelling." Haruhi wrapped her arms around Alisa tentatively. There was a knock on the door frame.

"We found a game. Do you guys wanna play?" Asked Satoshi from the door. Yasuchicka stood behind him.

"Sure." Both girls slid off the bed and straightened. As Alisa passed Yasuchicka, he grabbed her arm.

"Alisa?" He looked uncomfortable. "Can I have a word?" She waved Satoshi and Haruhi ahead.

"What's up?"

"I ... I'm sorry for crying on you yesterday. It was weak of me, and I apologize." Alisa smiled gently and put her hand on his head, making him look at him.

"My dad used to tell me that people don't cry because they're weak. They cry because they've been strong for too long." She pulled him into a brief hug, patting his head, before letting him go. "Let's go play." They walked out. Aiisa gasped in delight when she saw the game. "Monopoly? I'm so going to beat your sorry asses!" She crowed. Haruhi grinned.

"You wanna bet?" They both laughed at the inside joke.

Yasuchicka watched her.

_Why hasn't she cried yet then? If people cry because they've been strong for too long, why hasn't she cried?_

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the delay. It's long to make up for my absence.**

**Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing! They make my day!**

**Review!**


	11. Who's who

**I'm back again!**

**And hello to my fellow bro army! He's fricken awesome! Check my profile page, I put my favorite PewDiePie quotes up. **

**Thank you to Ginna6012, Cream- Pie13, and AuroraDragonelli for following/favoriting.**

**WolfWarrior01: Yes! One person that actually reads author notes! And thank you for your kind words.**

**RedBron: Yes, I actually am planning romance, I'm just taking it slowly. I'm trying to make my story realistic with the romance, and people wouldn't just fall in love with her right away. And THANK YOU for telling me to write whatever the hell I want!**

**Cream-Pie13: Thank you.**

** MissHikaHaru: Thank you for telling me it was awesome. BRO FOREVER! He's so damn funny. **

**Opinr(Guest): Thank you!**

**Thank you all for your encouragement! I really wasn't looking for it, I just need to tell some people that actually know what I was talking about. BUT THANK YOU I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Again!" Alisa barked. _Bam!_ The sharp sound of a gun rang out. 4 were bulls-eyes. 2 were in the inner ring closest to the center, and 2 were hitting too far to either side.

"You four, go help Haruhi make lunch." She pointed at Takashi, Mitskuni, Satoshi, and Yasuchicka. Takashi patted her head on his way out. Mitskuni and Satoshi gave her hugs, and Yasuchicka, who had become more open towards her since she held him while he cried, brushed her arm.

"You four, again." The guns sounded again. "Hikaru, you're shooting too far over to the left."

"Screw you."

"No thanks. Kaoru, you're shooting too far over to the left."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I said so, Hikaru. Shoot."

"No."

"Yes. Don't be stubborn."

"Don't be a bitch."

"Don't be a bastard."

"I'm not a bastard."

"And I am not a female dog. Shoot, damn you."

"Hell no!" And with that, he threw his gun to the ground and retreated to the relative safety offered outside of the training room.

"Fine. Class dismissed." She collected the guns on their way out and put them away properly. She shut off the lights and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Haruhi pulled out a loaf of bread and some sandwich condiments. Just as she set them all out, Takashi, Satoshi, Mitskuni, and Yasuchicka came out from the hallway that led to the training rooms.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah, but Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki and Kyouya have to stay behind. We were sent to help you!" Satoshi said, eager to please as always. He weaved his way around her and opened the fridge. Pulling out several types of ice cream and chocolate sauce, he dumped half of each container into a bowl before Haruhi could object. He scooped some into his mouth before closing his eyes in bliss. "Mmmmmm..."

"Gross Satoshi." Haruhi said, disgusted.

"Are you kidding? Good thinking!" She turned as Alisa picked up another spoon, slid across the counter, and stole a bite of his ice cream. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and Tamaki came in, Hikaru glaring resentfully at the floor.

"Hikaru's being an ass again. I think he's on his period." Alisa whispered to Haruhi. Hikaru scowled at them and stomped off to his room like a child scolded. Kaoru followed after him.

"I really wish you wouldn't fight with him." Haruhi sighed.

"Not my fault." She disappeared down the hallway into the room she shared with Haruhi.

"Stubborn." Haruhi muttered. They went on making lunch, with neither Hikaru and Kaoru nor Alisa joining them.

* * *

After everybody scattered to the various corners of the house, Haruhi settled on the couch with her favorite book, taken from Alisa's bookshelf. Somebody cleared their throat from behind her, and she sighed, exasperated, and set down her book.

Yasuchicka stood facing her, scuffing his shoes in an unusual show of nervousness. "Um... I was wondering about something, Haruhi- senpai."

"Yeah?"

"Where are her brothers and her parents?" Haruhi's face darkened.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded. "If you leave the building, take a taxi to Bronson Street, walk through the gates, and make a left, that's where her dad is."

"So why isn't he here?"

"It's a graveyard. I was talking about his gravestone." Haruhi said flatly. Yasuchicka blanched.

"His... graveyard?"

"He died when Alisa was 14 and I was 12. Her brother, Anton, was left to raise us. He was 24."

"Who were the others in the videos?" He asked wearily, wondering if he was discovering more dead bodies by digging deeper.

"Anton was the oldest, with the brown hair and blue eyes. The little boy was Henry, Alisa's younger brother. He was 10 when Uncle Fredric died." She hesitated slightly. "The blonde haired, blue-eyed boy was Xavier. They're twins."

Yasuchicka's eyes widened. _Twins... she had a twin brother? _"What... what happened.. to them?" He asked hesitantly, afraid to find more gravestones at the cemetery.

Haruhi sighed and cast a wistful glance down the hall. "Nobody knows. She's always searching for them on her computer. That's why she's trying so hard to protect you guys. Hani looks and acts like Henry does. The twins remind her of herself and Xavier. Mori reminds her of Anton." She suddenly sat up, eyes blazing. "You guys are her family now. And family helps each other. Help me. Help me help her heal."

Yasuchicka flinched. "Her... family?"

Haruhi relaxed again. "We all are. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. You guys are healing her. Please, don't ever leave her. Please." She looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. Yasuchicka didn't know what to do. _Family..._

"We won't. Tamaki won't allow us. The motto at the host club is to make every girl happy. Tamaki wouldn't allow us to let one girl be unhappy."

"Thank you." There was a slight, awkward pause. "Sorry for freaking out on you. I just want her to be happy. We've been through so much crap in our lives that she kinda deserves it."

"Yeah, she does." Haruhi picked her book back up.

"Was that all?"

"Um... not quite."

"What is it?"

"Something she told me the other day... it's bothering me. She said that people don't cry because they're weak, that they cry because they've been strong for too long. Why hasn't she cried yet, then?"

Haruhi stood. "She does. She just cries when she's absolutely positive that no one will hear. She thinks that she can handle it alone. The last time I confronted her about it, she didn't speak to me for 3 days. So I don't talk to her about it." She walked down the hall, leaving her book behind. She was clearly too upset to talk about it anymore. Yasuchicka watched as she knocked, then entered her room and shut the door behind her. All was quiet.

He retreated upstairs to the other living room, where the sounds of crappy reality TV was drifting down the stairs.

* * *

Takashi moved out of the doorway he had been stuck in for 5 minutes. He had heard every minute of their conversation. He sat down on the couch, hard. Staring out the window at the cars below, he tried to organize his thoughts.

Alisa's dad was dead and buried.

Her older brother, Anton, had raised her, Haruhi, and her brothers after his father had died.

She had a younger brother, Henry, that looked like Mitskuni.

She had a twin brother, Xavier.

All were missing.

He laid down on the couch, stretching an arms over his head. He picked up the book Haruhi had discarded. _Flipped._

Without bothering to read the back, he opened the book to the first page.

After 7 chapters, his hand drooped, his eyes shut, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Alisa opened the door and made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. A snore stopped her in her tracks. Peeking over the edge of the couch, she smiled when she saw Takashi asleep.

_And this time, without almost sexually assaulting me. _She opened a box that doubled as a foot rest and pulled out a blanket. Draping it over him carefully, she picked up a pillow from the opposite side of the couch and lifted his head gently to position the pillow underneath it.

She was about to move away when his arm shot out and took hold of her wrist. "Where are you going, my princess?" He mumbled, still half asleep. She tried to tug away.

"To get some water." He pulled her closer.

"Stay with me." He gave one big tug. Alisa fell onto him. Taking advantage of her position, he laid her down next to him so she was on the edge, and turned sideways so his back was against the back of the couch. He pillowed her head on his right arm, pinning her against him with his left. He threw a leg over hers and spoke into her ear. "Goodnight." He instantly fell back asleep. Alisa strained to lift his arm. She was strong, but damn, he was heavy.

Finally giving up, she lay there for a moment, enjoying the warmth the gave off. Darkness overtook her as she settled more comfortably into his side. Takshi grinned as he heard her fall asleep. Giving into the blackness at the edge of his consciousness, he drifted off with Alisa in his arms.

* * *

Footsteps were heard from down the hall.

"Alisa?" Haruhi poked her head through. She heard snoring form the couch and investigated it. Her mouth went slack as she realized that it was Mori and Alisa. Mori AND Alisa.

Quietly opening a drawer, she took out a camera and snapped a picture.

"Blackmail."

* * *

**(Same time, different place.)**

"We... we lost her, master. She killed the agents we sent to her house and escaped." he man was hunched over in front of a dark figure, trembling with fear. It was deadly silent for a moment. In a blindingly fast movement, the figure whipped out a gun.

_Bam!_

The man collapsed, dead before he hit the floor. The man's companions trembled.

"Well?! Have you any _good_ news for me?" The figure snarled. One of the companions stepped forward.

"Y- Yessir. It seems that she has the Japanese boys with her. And another, a girl." A clattering arose from several of the cages that lined the room as it's occupants protested.

"Leave my sons alone or help me I'll -"

"Silence!" Roared the man at one of the particularly loud mouthed occupants. Akira Morinozuka did not shrink back as the others did; rather, he glared at the man until he turned away.

"I will choose what to do with your sons. They have defied me, that infernal brat has! They deserve to rot in hell! As for the other girl, I know who she is..." He trailed off into silence.

"Go find her. I don't care what it takes. That bitch won't take everything away from me again!" He roared at his minions. They bowed shakily, then retreated. He limped over to a chair. If was all because of her... her family had ripped apart his. Then she had screwed him over. Cost him his leg...

He took off his prosthetic and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the whisperings behind him.

Oh, yes. That little bitch would pay. He already had those damned brothers of hers. Soon, he's have the whole set.

Then the fun would begin.

* * *

**That was fun. So most of you have probably realized that this is a TakashiXOC fanfiction. I am slightly obsessed with him.**

**In other news, I ****have started a new Uta No Prince Sama fanfic, also with twins. I am kinda obsessed with twins. Sorry if this is short, but it's late where I am. **

**Until next time!**


	12. Shots fired

**I just realized that this story isn't going to be very long, probably only 7 or 8 more chapters. **

**But guess what! I'm on google! I looked up my username and my stories popped up! Along with all the stories that have mentioned me or that I've reviewed... but that's not the point. **

**My Uta No Prince Sama fanfic isn't nearly as popular as this one. I think I'm gonna take it down soon... I don't really like it that much any more. **

**RedBron: Yes, yes I did. I don't like him either, but that's the point. I'm trying to make a point for my friend Eric, who likes all the villains. Yeah, I love romance, but I'm trying to make it realistic. There's going to be more later though.**

**MissHikaHaru: What does Aaaarvhjbdfzhjbuighigaenbkiosdfkbjhjv mean? Or was it just the sound of you choking, cause that's what it sounds like, kinda. NO, I hadn't made a typo, but in the Manga, when he gets really tired, he gets really talkative and flirty. And yes, I suppose he does think that she's really special. I can never face school.**

**Thanks to Proudhollow for following and ****favoriting!**

**OKAY, THERE IS A MAJOR TIME SKIP, BUT NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS, I PROMISE!**

* * *

Weeks had passed, with the same routine over and over. It was one of those rare days when the sky is blue and cloudless, with a nice breeze blowing through. It was a nice heat, not one of those icky blistering hot days where you sweat so much you're dripping with it. It was nice out. But it held a suspenseful air, as if the world itself was holding its breath. Everybody had ganged up on Alisa and Haruhi to go to the park down the street, not including Kyouya or Takashi.

Takashi. Alisa didn't know what to think of him. He never really said anything, but she often found herself hanging around him, as the others held a respect for his personal space that they didn't hold for her. He never seemed to mind, even looking over his shoulder at her, smiling ever so slightly. He had saved her a few times from the clutches of the twins or Tamaki. But Yasuchicka had done that too, and both of them had done it to Haruhi.

So, she didn't know what to think of him. She only knew that she was beginning to like him a lot more than she should. She was to protect him. Not to fall in love with him.

But she suspected that she might be. He had a quiet strength, a calm temperament, and a willingness to help. She knew, though, that that might endanger their entire mission, so she kept quiet, not even telling Haruhi. Because, as much as she loved her cousin, Alisa knew she would yell it to the world if she knew.

At first, she had been afraid that Yasuchicka liked her more than she liked him. But, after a talk with him, Haruhi had assured her that he thought of her as nothing more than a sister. Of course, Yasuchicka didn't know that she knew that Haruhi had talked to him about that.

So she kept her mouth shut and simply watched his broad shoulders from behind as they walked through the park. The sun warmed her head, making her relax for the first time in weeks. They reports of gang related activity had come closer and closer to Chicago before stopping altogether. She hadn't believed it, and still kept her guard up even now, though lower than she would normally.

Scanning the park lazily, she spotted the playground.

"Haruhi! Do you see that?!" She said apprehensively.

"Yes."

"Do... do you think... we can risk... it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Haruhi grinned at her. Alisa relaxed.

"Yes!" She sprinted over to the play set, a crazed grin on her face. She quickly claimed a swing and, pumping her legs furiously, began to fly high above the ground. Peels of laughter bubbled up as her hair flew behind her, catching the sun and shining. Haruhi watched her, a warm feeling rising in her stomach as she did.

"Is she... swinging?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked hesitantly, as if fearing for her sanity.

"She's loved swings since she was little. She feels like she's flying; that's why she closes her eyes." She gestured towards Alisa, who, indeed, had her eyes closed.

Takashi watched as her golden hair flew out behind her as she swung up.

Alisa. He knew now that he liked her. She was strong, stronger than most other young women. She had proved that, when she had lost her family. He wanted to protect her from the dangers of the world. Takashi knew how cheesy that sounded, hell, it sounded cheesy in his _head_. But it was true. She had been raised by her father and her brother, after losing her mother, then her uncle, then her father, then the rest of them. She didn't seem to share his feelings, which made him slightly apprehensive. He remembered how good it felt to wake up with her in his arms, his face pressed against her hair, the scent of her surrounding him. She hung around him more than she did the others, except maybe Yasuchicka. Yes, he did like her, slightly more than he should.

He looked down as Mitskuni tugged on his shirt. Grinning widely, Mitskuni jerked his head in Alisa's direction. Takashi smiled at his gratefully at his cousin, who was probably the only one besides himself who knew of his secret affections. He jogged over to Alisa, who still had her eyes closed. He waited until she swung back towards him, then pushed her higher. She shrieked before settling back down, closing her eyes again. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm back against his tough palms briefly before letting her go again, her scent engulfing him before dispersing in the wind. He could hear Mitskuni, Satoshi, Tamaki and the twins running around. Kyouya and Haruhi sat underneath a tree, chatting quietly. Kyouya's arms was touching hers, and Takashi smiled at the thought of his brainiac friend finding a girl that could match him in wits.

Haruhi watched as Takashi pushed Alisa on the swings and the others play tag. Kyouya suddenly fell silent.

Something was wrong. Very, _very _wrong.

"Kyou-" A cloth was pressed over her nose and mouth. As she breathed in the thick odor, she fumbled for her gun. Her reflexes were slow, but she managed to fire a shot into a tree. The last thing she heard was a shout, this one from someone she knew and held dear.

Alisa heard the shot go off. She leapt of the swing, the momentum shooting her forward. She landed on her feet and began running towards the source. Haruhi...

"Haruhi!" She screamed, terror ripping through her. She dodged a knife thrown at her and shot the man. He was instant on the ground, screaming in pain. She saw Haruhi slumped over, her gun still in her hand. Kyouya was next to her, also still. The slight rise and fall of their chests assured her that the were alive. She turned to finish her job. Sprinting to Tamaki, she shot the slim figure that held his slumped over form. The man was dead on impact. She pressed her fingers to his neck, feeling for a heartbeat. For one terrifying moment, she couldn't find it.

There it was.

Overwhelming relief made her gasp for breath before adrenaline raced through her. Nearby, Hikaru was struggling with another intruder, and Kaoru laid prone on the grass. Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Yasuchicka, and Takashi were fighting over 5 opponents each. Discarding her gun- her first mistake- she attacked the man and punched him squarely in the jaw. Internally, she berated herself for not making them practice hand- to - hand more. She gave him a sharp hit to the back of the head, and stepped back as he collapsed. Hikaru stumbled before collapsing next to his brother. By now, Alisa knew they were using chloroform.

Suddenly, Yasuchicka stiffened and collapsed. Caught off guard, Mitskuni was pinned abruptly to the ground by 4 men, a cloth pressed over his face.

"No!" Alisa screamed as one of the men pulled out a gun. Satoshi and Takashi were fighting with even more fire now, their cousins and protectees lying still. Alisa tackled the man just as he fired at Takashi, causing the bullet to fire far above their heads. She took the gun out of his hands and held it to his head.

"Heh. Somebody's gonna pay a lovely price for your little head, my dear." The man wheezed before Alisa shot him, leaving a dime sized hole in his forehead.

"Takashi!" Satoshi called as he was over powered. Alisa, engaged in another fight, risked a glance. Satoshi had 6 men circling him wearily. Takashi kicked the two men he was fighting, sending them flying away, before entering the fight. The men attacked.

"Shit!" Alisa cursed, then hit the man over the head with the gun. Satoshi heard the clang and looked up, eyes searching for her. He was not going to let her be hurt. She was important to Takashi and Yasuchicka, which meant she was important to him, too. He paid for his moment of distraction. A cloth was pressed over his mouth, and his vision faded to black.

Satoshi crumpled to the ground. Takashi was now surrounded. Another shot rang out, and this time, instead of the silence that usually accompanied it, there was a cry of pain. More of a scream, really.

"Alisa!" He yelled, turning to see her clutching her stomach, dark red pouring from it. She took a deep breath, and stood, picking up her gun. But she was too late.

A cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. She held her breath for as long as she could, struggling fiercely before meeting Takashi's eyes. The silver grey burned with a ferocious fire. She stared into them for a moment, and he stared back. Still not taking her eyes off his, she released her breath and drew another one, unable to help herself. Immediately, she felt her mind clouding. Her vision faded at the edges, as she unwillingly succumbed to the darkness, Takashi's eyes burned into her vision.

Takashi's heart ached when he saw her collapse to the ground. He stood still, unable to find the will to fight anymore with the bodies of his family laid out around him.

_Family._ Yes. There were his family. He loved them.

Some, more than other.

_Alisa, please. You are strong. Don't give up. Please._

He felt himself being slammed to the ground. He kept his eyes locked on Alisa's beautiful face. A cloth was pressed over his nose, and he slowly gave into the darkness, hoping to find Alisa there.

* * *

"We better hurry. Boss is pretty eager to have these kids back. I suspect that he might let us have the two girls when he's done with 'em. Yes. Better hurry." The man repeated to himself. He jerked his head at the blond haired girl. "Wrap her up. Boss wants 'em all alive, sadly." One of his lackeys raced over to do the job.

Well, those other blond brats would certainly be pleased to see her, that was for sure. Especially that one boy, the one that looked to be about her age. What's his name... Xavier. And the other... Anton, maybe? Yes, that was it, he was sure of it. He hadn't seen the littlest brat in a while though... Henry. His boss had been trying to talk to him, he thought.

Oh well. Didn't affect him, either way.

* * *

**BEFORE YOU ALL HATE ON ME, THEY AREN'T DEAD. Do ya'll really think I'd do that? They're just ****unconscious. Okay? **

**And yes, this is short on purpose.**

**Yes, I know, Takashi and Alisa are idiots. But, I promise, they will kiss. And then (SPOILER ALERT)someone will almost die, so... yeah.**

**Leave a review, favorite, follow, recommended, etc.**

**I AM GOING TO BE STARTING A NEW FANFICTION SOON. I NEED OCS. The form is going to be up on my profile soon. Enter. They all must be submitted by PM. IT WILL BE A OURAN FANFIC. Enter!**


	13. Two halves reunited

**So this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend ever Karen, who has stuck with me since 2nd grade, since I moved to where I am living, a whole state away from her. She's pretty damn awesome, if you ask me.**

**Enjoy!**

**MENTIONS OF GOING TO BE ATTEMPTED RAPE. But it's only mentions, and it never happens. So don't flame me for it, okay?**

* * *

The room was dark, nearly but not quite pitch black. In the faint darkness a young man sat in the corner of a room, head bowed, arms wound around his knees. His brother had been taken a few hours ago. Xavier had gone quietly, to afraid of the consequences to fight. Something big had happened, they knew that much. Nobody had come to check on them all day, except to drop off food and water. Usually, they were led to a room with a large window, sat in chairs, handcuffed, and questioned relentlessly on the whereabouts of Alisa and Haruhi. They had always stayed silent until it moved onto other topics.

Then they took Henry away.

They said they had some more questions for him. The man had led him, trembling slightly, out of the room.

They hadn't seen him in a long time, a couple of months at least. Anton was almost sick with worry. Great job he was doing, protecting his little brother. At least he was doing his best with Xavier. But Alisa... she was out there somewhere, alone.

The door opened, and Xavier was shoved roughly in. Anton leaped up an caught him, snarling at the man before he slammed the door shut.

"Xavier? Xavier, are you okay? What did they do to you?" HIs hand felt wet, and he realized that it was blood dripping from Xavier's arm. Anton ripped a strip of his shirt of and tied it around the wound.

"Anton. Anton, they have Haruhi." Anton felt his stomach drop.

"Are you sure? It might be someone else..." He trailed off as Xavier shook his head.

"No, they showed me. But, then they showed me the person tied up next to her... Anton... it was Alisa."

Utter despair and hopelessness engulfed him.

The door banged open suddenly. "Up! Up! Get up!" A burly man made his way into the room and yanked them both up by their arms. Anton tried to shake him off, but 2 years of little nutrition and even less excercise had made his 27- year- old body weak. They were dragged out of the room, where guns were pressed against their backs and they were herded down the hall.

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing Alisa noticed when she opened her eyes, or tried to.

Her mind was still clouded, so she kept things short and simple.

_I'm blindfolded._

_I'm tied in a chair._

_I can hear breathing next to me._

Suddenly, the door flew open. Alisa held still, feigning unconsciousness. Footsteps echoed around the room. Something was shoved forward and fell. There was a cry of outrage that was quickly silenced. Several of the footsteps left, but several still remained.

She felt the air move around her as somebody approached her. "Hey, you! Get up!"

Yeah, that was really encouraging. Nevertheless, she stirred as if just waking up. The blind fold fell away from her eyes, but she remained tied. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. It wasn't much of a light. The walls looked to be a beige, with scuff marks along the bottom. There was a door, solid wood, on the opposite wall. And standing directly in front of her were two figures. One several inches taller than the other, one clutching his arm, both staring down at her.

She took in a shuddering breath as she kept her eyes locked on the two pairs of blue eyes that were locked on her own pair of blue orbs.

"Xavier? Anton?" She laughed weakly. "Well, I found you guys, like I promised." Haruhi huffed in agitation.

"I don't think this counts, Alisa."

Before Alisa could ask where Henry was, the door slammed open again. This time, several struggling bodies were hustled in. First was a fiercely struggling Hikaru, followed by an equally upset Kaoru. Tamaki was lugged in next, dragging his feet limply. Alisa could tell he'd been drugged agin, this time only slightly so he was still conscious, but compliant. Kyouya followed after, walking on his own with another man following behind him. Mitskuni walked, missing his bunny and glaring at the ground. Alisa assumed the only reason he was behaving was the gun that was pressed to the back of his head. Satoshi followed after him, eyes darting around the room until they fell on Alisa and Haruhi. He relaxed slightly, finding them mostly in one piece. His eyes narrowed when they took in the bandage wrapped around her stomach. Alisa met Satoshi's eyes, then looked past him for Yasuchicka and Takashi.

She found Takashi and met his eyes. She found the them reassuring, especially when his eyes softened when they met hers.

"Alisa." He breathed when he found her sitting in a chair, looking to be unharmed except for the shot to her abdomen. He tried to ignore the way her arms were twisted behind her and bound and focused on her face. Her eyes flickered past him and to the empty door behind him.

"Where's Yasuchicka?" She rasped, wincing at the soreness of her throat.

A tall, thin man grinned sadistically at her. "Your boyfriend here decided to wake up and put up a fight." He moved aside to show a bloodied, but still conscious, Yasuchicka. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and he managed a weak smile. The man threw him into the room. Yasuchicka was caught by Mitskuni.

Alisa surged forward, struggling to get loose from her bonds. "Leave him be." She snarled. The man, who she now recognized from the fight, twisted his lips into what could only be described as a smirk.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll have a new toy soon enough." Her stomach twisted as he touched a lock of Haruhi's short chocolate-brown hair. "Pity I don't like brown hair. You're cute." He left Haruhi's side and walked over to Alisa. He stroked her long, blond locks. "Lucky I have a thing for blondes." Alisa jerked her head away. "You're feisty too. This gets better and better." He glanced at one of the men who had entered the room first. "Boss said he'd be a while, right?" The burly man nodded. The thinner man snickered. "Then no reason I can't start now, is there?" Alisa and Haruhi's eyes widened as the boys processed what he had said.

"Hell n-" She was cut off by the man bending down and kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Xavier and Anton leaped forward, as did the rest. They were cut off by the men, creating some-sort of a wrestling match between the men struggling to get to Alisa to protect her and the men stopping them.

Takashi snarled and punched a man as a surge of anger rose up in him, coupled with jealously. Even if she didn't know it yet, she was his and nobody else's.

A cry of pain silenced everyone. The man jerked back as Alisa grinned triumphantly. His hand flew up to cover his mouth, which was dripping with blood.

"That was my first kiss, you bastard!" She kicked out a leg and pegged him in the knee, causing him to collapse. Xavier slumped slightly, obviously relived. Anton watched with narrowed eyes. Takashi and Yasuchicka still struggled weakly. The man sat up, still cupping his mouth.

"You bitch!" He punched her in the jaw. Alisa's head snapped back and she stared at the ceiling. Haruhi began struggling against the ropes binding her to the chair. Takashi let out a snarl and pounced on those nearest to him. The door opened quietly, and went unnoticed by the struggling boys. Alisa was busy trying to free her arms, as was Haruhi.

"Stop." A voice said quietly. All motion stopped. The voice held an obvious leadership. A man stood in the door way, white blonde hair obscuring what Alisa knew were black eyes that reflected his heart. A three- o- clock shadow proved that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. His eyes darted around at the men standing at attention and the boys who were staring at him with hatred. His black eyes came to rest on the two tied in the center of the small room, and as Alisa stared into those black eyes, a name came to mind. Alex.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, boys. The famed Alisa Hermann." A snicker ran through the crowd of loyal followers.

"Screw off." Alisa spat. His expression darkened.

"No thanks." He ran his eyes over the boys again. "I know you guys! I was looking for you guys! Where did you go?" He spoke like an old friend. "In fact, I have a surprise for you. I really do hope you enjoy it." He nodded at his crowd, who started beating the walls. Alisa traded bewildered looks with Xavier, who quietly squatted next to her and held her cheek in his hand.

"I thought you were dead. And then they said that they had found you, but you had escaped. I was so happy... you should have seen Anton. He was crying, he was so glad." Xavier breathed. He felt more at ease, knowing his best friend, his other half, his twin was with him. He knew that sounded stupid, but it was entirely and completely true. She truly was his best friend, and she understood him more than anybody else could, cause she was literally half of him.

"Where's Henry?" She whispered to him. He really didn't want to tell her that their baby brother had been taken from them at months ago.

"They took him away a while ago. We asked and we even broke out of our room to try to find him, but couldn't. They- I-just-I couldn't-" He was cut off by the walls, which appeared not to be walls at all, collapsed, revealing a row of cells. In one, a blonde haired woman and Mr. Souh, sat against the wall, the woman cradled in his arms. In the next, What appeared to be Mr. Ootori and Kyouya's sister stood up straight, dignified even in a grimy cell. The next two held Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka and Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka. Mrs. Hitachin and Mr. Hitachin were sitting next to the bars, watching the proceedings. Upon seeing her beaten and bloodied son, Mrs. Haninozuka burst into silent tears. Mrs. Hitachin remained silent, though she did scoot closer to her sons.

Alex snapped his fingers. His followers jumped into action, pulling each child to their parents across the room. Each of them was handcuffed to the bars of their parent's cell, the handcuffs threaded through the bars, their hands above their heads. Anton and Xavier were shoved in a cell of their own. They began beating wildly on the bars, trying to reach Alisa and Haruhi, who were being dragged away towards the center of the room.

As he was dragged away, Takashi struggled to reach Alisa.

"Alisa!" He shouted, reaching for her.

"Takashi, don't!" Before he could process what she had said, one of the men restraining him pressed a cloth against his nose and mouth. He immediately began to stop struggling, until his eyes fluttered closed. The men dragged him next to Satoshi and handcuffed him. Before leaving, they kicked him, directly in the ribs. Alisa heard a crack.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed at them. Alex clucked his tongue at her.

"You don't make the rules, little girl." But he motioned them away from Takashi, leaving him hanging limply from the bars, his mother gently stroking his cheek through the bars.

"So. I've finally captured the exclusive Alisa Hermann." Alisa remained silent. "I've looked for you for a while, you know. You're quite hard to find when you put your mind to disappearing. But, as I proved, not impossible." He suddenly seemed to become angry with her lack of response and yanked her chin up to look her in the eyes. Blue met black, and it seemed the air would burn between them. "Do you know why I'm doing this? Huh? Do you?" He dropped her chin and back away a few paces. "You can blame your parents, you know. It's all their fault." Alisa scoffed.

"So it's their fault that you kidnapped my brothers, killed my parents and my aunt, and drove my uncle to suicide? It's not their fault you're totally fucked up." Alisa deadpanned.

"Actually, yes, it is. Your father never told you the story? How not surprising. Didn't want to paint himself in a bad light, I suppose." Alisa glared at him, as did Haruhi. The other remained silent, watching to see how this turned out.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a family. They were happy. There was a Dad, a Mom, an older brother, a little brother, and a little sister. The two littlest siblings were twin, just like you and that annoying brat over there. They were all happy, going to school, the Dad had a good job. Then, the little sister died. She was hit by a car. Her twin became depressed, barely eating and not sleeping. His older brother tried to help, but the little shit didn't want help. He decided to run away. So he did, and he met a nice woman and they had nice kids and lived in a nice home. But the family he left behind? Not so much. The mom, you see, she died from depression, having lost both of her liitle children. The dad, believing he lost everything, turned to drugs and alcohol. He became mixed up with gangs, dealing drugs to them. The last kid was 17 when his dad was in a gang, the twins were 13 when the girl died. The boy was 15 when he ran away, his brother 16. Anyway, the dad began to beat the kid. One day, the kid snapped and killed the dad with his own gun. And he felt good about it. So he joined the gang and rose to the top and set out to ruin the person who had ruined his life. And since this isn't a normal story, where everybody turns out happy, our story won't end with a happy ever after. In fact, our story is still going on, even now. See, that boy who ran away? That was your father. The girl was Annabella. And the kid who killed his father? Well, that was me. And I set out to destroy my brother's life the way he destroyed mine. And the only way to finish what I started, even after I killed him, is to kill his bright spots. His children. Which is what I'm going to do. In fact-" He turned and gestured to a man, who opened a door and yelled wordlessly down it. "I'm going to have one of them kill the others." Footsteps sounded in the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Henry Hermann." Alex swept his hand to show the young boy, of no more than 13, standing in the hall holding a gun.

_Henry. _

He shuffled inside, his blue eyes on the ground.

"Well? Come here, boy." Henry walked over to Alex and stood next to him. "He's going to kill you. Isn't that delightful? Well, go on, boy!" He snapped at Henry, who slowly stepped up next to Alisa and held the gun next to her head.

"Henry, what the hell are you doing?" Xavier screamed at him. Anton was paralyzed with fear. Haruhi and the other watched, dumbfounded. Takashi, who had awoken in the midst of Alex's story, began to quietly struggle.

"You left us. You left us to die." Henry spoke, not looking Alisa in the eye.

"I did what Dad told me to do. I grabbed Haruhi and ran." She replied calmly. Alex sighed dramatically.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Call me when you've killed the bitch." He motioned every one of his followers out of the room, then followed after him, shutting the door behind him. Henry didn't move.

"Henry, honey, what are you doing?" Haruhi's voice shook, betraying her.

"Killing the one who left us to die." Henry said mechanically.

"No, you'd be killing the one you love."

"Henry, please put the gun down!" Anton finally came out of his horrified trance and pleaded with his little brother.

He ignored all the noise around him and focused on Alisa.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked quietly.

"Because I love you. Love is handing someone a gun and letting him point it at your head, believing he won't pull the trigger." Alisa quoted quietly. "I trust you utterly and completely."

It was dead silent for a moment before there was a click and a clatter. The gun flew off to the side and hit the wall. When everyone's eyes had refocused, Henry had his arms around Alisa and his face buried in her neck. Alisa was whispering comforting nothings in his ear, shushing him as sobs wracked his body.

"Henry? Henry, I need you to untie my hands, okay?" He nodded and bent down to untie Alisa's hands. Once free, she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair gently.

"It's okay, baby. We'll be okay." She comforted him quietly before freeing Haruhi. They all went to separate cells.

"We need the keys." Haruhi grunted as she pulled on Kyouya's handcuffs. Alisa sighed from Takashi's side.

"How will we get them, though?" Suddenly, footsteps sounded from down the hall. Everyone's head snapped up. Alisa yanked Henry away from the Hikaru and Kaoru's cell and shoved him to Haruhi before sprinting quietly to the gun and hiding to the side of the door. It slammed open and the guy who kissed Alisa entered.

"Hey kid, you done yet?" He froze when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his head.

"No, he's not. But you fucking are." Alisa snarled before she pulled the trigger. He fell dead to the floor. "That felt good. That bastard stole my first kiss." She kicked him and plucked a set of keys from his belt. She ran to a cell and unlocked it, after freeing Tamaki. Mr. Souh stood with the woman in his arms.

"Who is that and is she alright?"

"Her name is Anne Sophie, and no, she is not. She has a disease that affects the tissue in her joints and needs to go to a hospital. The dampness didn't help any." Alisa nodded and freed the Hitachins and the Ootoris from their cages. She tossed the keys to Haruhi and hugged her tightly, kissing her temple. She reached through the bars of Xavier and Anton's cage and touched their cheeks. She hugged them through the bars, wincing as her bullet wound was pulled.

She walked over to the Morinozuka's cell. "Sorry, but I can't let you or the Haninozuka's go yet. When I'm gone, Haruhi will free you."

"When your gone?"

She ignored Mr. Morinozuka and crouched down next to Takashi, who was watching her.

"That bastard stole my first kiss." Alisa said quietly. Takashi, to her surprise, chuckled softly.

"I know. You said that."

"But... I'm giving my second to someone special." Before she could chicken out, she leaned down and kissed Takashi gently on the lips, her heart beating wildly. She pulled away, and before anyone had time to react, she was next to Yasuchicka, hugging him gently. "I'm sorry. Be safe." She kissed his temple in the same way she had Haruhi before running out of the room, a single tear tracing her cheek as she faced what she knew could be her last gun show.

* * *

**I'm ending it here because, if I don't, this will be really long. I will work on it some more tonight, probably. **

**BUT THEY FINALLY KISSED I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1! I'm so excited! **

**Thanks to Kittehkate, and mstarmitchell for ****favoriting/following.**

**MissHikaHaru:Yeah, it took me a while to finish the manga. It's one of the only manga I've read, along with Fruits Basket. It's so worth it, though.**

**RedBron: I don't know! I stun myself sometimes, too! I hope this was soon enough for you!**

**Proudhallow: Thank you for entering the OC contest! And I love your guest star. And I like brownie cakes the best ;) But no, she doesn't have to choose between one of them. And don't guess! It ruins the surprise! ;P**

**Tell me of any mistakes I made, I tried to catch them, but I'm exhausted. **

**Review please!**


	14. I love you, don't leave me!

**This chapter is rated a very high T, if not M. I don't want to change the rating of the entire story for just one chapter. Please don't flame me! I warned you!**

* * *

Alisa sprinted down the hall, barely noticing she was crying.

_At least he knows, if I..._ She couldn't bear to finish the thought.

**_A warning to the people,_**  
**_The good and the evil,_**  
**_This is_ war.**

"If you don't move the hell out of the way, I'll kill you." Alisa warned a man who ran out of a doorway on her right. Slightly put off by her frightening expression, he swallowed and backed into the room, shutting the door behind him. She wondered how people could work for him; he was pure evil. Maybe Alisa was evil too, but she was evil for good reasons, to protect. Not revenge. Mostly, anyways.

**_To the soldier, the civilian,_**  
**_The martyr, the victim,_**  
**_This is_ war.**

They were the soldiers in this war; her, Xavier, Anton, Haruhi and Alex. Not Takashi and Mitskuni and Yasuchicka and Satoshi and Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki and Kyouya. The were innocent civilians. Alex was the martyr; he had to be killed for his belief that he could fuck with her family and get away with it. They weren't absolutely victims either; after all, Alisa had given Alex his fake leg. But the damn bastard deserved it.

**_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_**  
**_The moment to live and the moment to die,_**  
**_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_**  
**_To fight, to fight, to_ _fight!_**

If she was being completely and honestly true to herself, Alisa really didn't want to kill him. She was tired of this running and fighting and blood and violence. But, if she was lying to herself- which she was- she wanted to see him unmoving, staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. She felt more determined than she had in a while, knowing she was doing something for the good of her family, even if she didn't want to do it. She winced as she skidded around a corner and threw up her gun, firing at the man rushing towards her. The motion had pulled her wound.

_Keep going, keep fighting, keep firing, keep running._

**_To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first_**

She shot a man coming towards her on her left, then ducked a bullet from the left. As she shot the other man, feeling a bullet whizz by her ear, it hit home.

_I'm fighting for my life... I'm fighting to the death._

She skidded to a stop at the edge of the scaffolding in the unfinished part of the warehouse. She turned and plunged headfirst down the rickety staircase, dodging what looked like the weaker parts. Completely missing a stair in her haste to find the man who had made her life a living hell the past couple years, she slipped and fell. The staircase gave away underneath her weight and collapsed. She landed heavily on top of some boxes, holding back a shriek of pain when a flash of fire could be felt as she heard a crack. She had heard the same crack when the men had kicked Takashi. She rolled off the boxes, still clutching her gun. Ignoring the pain, she took off to where she could hear gunshots.

_**A warning to the prophet,**_  
_**The liar, the honest,**_  
_**This is**_** war.**

"Dude, we didn't even want to be here! We can leave, and he won't know! She's going to be coming this way, she gonna head towards the gun sounds!" She came across two men arguing. One was trying to persuade the other to leave, the other said that they should fight. She shot at the man wanting to fight, leaving him screaming on the ground.

"Run, if you don't want to be here." She panted as she ran past the second man. He needed no other persuasion, running in the opposite direction.

**_To the leader, the pariah,_**  
**_The victor, the messiah,_**  
**_This is_ war.**

She ran past a hallway, then doubled back to check what she had seen.

_Shit._ Xavier and Anton were fighting back to back, hand to hand with other members of the gang who apparently couldn't be trusted with guns. Haruhi was fighting on her extreme right, almost backed into a corner. Alisa dodged a body that flew toward her and ran to Haruhi's side. Kicking back a man who aimed a punch at her, she shot another who had kicked Haruhi into the wall and had her pinned. She knocked out another with a swift hit to the side of his head. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Haruhi and Alisa observed each other for a moment.

"Victory." Alisa panted out. "How the hell did you get down here? I collapsed the stairs."

"We went right at the end of the hall way instead of left. There was another staircase, and I got them all down it. I got them all outside and instructed Henry to lead them away. The boys insisted on coming with me. Mori and Hani disappeared down a hall way when we heard a scream, and then Hikaru and Kaoru found the computer room. They're trying to contact the police, but the cell signal is blocked, so they're trying to hack into the database to send an email. Kyouya is helping them. Tamaki is with Satoshi and Yasuchicka over there." She pointed to where the three boys were surrounded. Alisa took off running to them.

She aimed for a man looming above Tamaki as he desperately fought off another attacker.

"A- Alisa?" He stammered. She didn't answer him, shooting the man just as he reached for Tamaki, who yelped and ducked, effectively dodging the brute's swiping arms. She hit another man, knocking him out. Satoshi took notice of her.

"Alisa?" He yelled, which caught Yasuchicka's attention for a brief second.

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,**_  
_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_  
_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
**__**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

"Why is everyone-" She punched an oncoming man in the jaw. "so surprised-" Alisa swept his legs out from underneath him, causing him to thump heavily to the floor. "to see me?!" She shot him as he began to get back up. The sounds of fighting ceased, everyone having run out of attackers.

"Are you okay?" Yasuchicka ran over. She gasped as Tamaki attacked her from behind.

"My niece, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"No, I think I cracked a rib. Can you please let me go?" Alisa held back a whimper. Tamaki leapt away from her as if scalded.

"How on Earth did you break a rib?" Satoshi asked.

"Falling off a staircase." Catching the boys' worried looks, she waved them away. "I've had worse. I'll be fine." She ran toward Anton and Xavier. "I would totally hug you two right now, but I broke a rib, I think." They stopped short. A slew of gunshots were heard from a hallway that connected to an adjoining building. Everybody's heads snapped around as three people pelted down the hall.

**_To the right, To the left_**  
**_We will fight to the death!_**  
**_To the edge of the earth_**  
**_It's a brave new world  
_****_From the last to the first_**

Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya ran full pelt down the hall. People are shooting at them from the left and right. Kyouya urged the two younger men in front of him as gunshots rang after them. For the first time, he is thankful that Haruhi and Alisa taught him to listen to his instincts. He assumes the man will shoot for his head, so he ducks. Kyouya feels the bullet shave off a tad of his hair. They pelt into a room at the end of the hall, and Kyouya slammed the door shut behind him.

Kyouya takes in the scene. There's Xavier, Anton, Satoshi, and Yasuchicka. He feels a wave of relief when Haruhi and Tamaki seemed to be in one piece. He strides over to Alisa when she stumbles, clutching her stomach.

"What happened?" He asks her. He has come to care for her and Haruhi over the months that he has known them.

"I just cracked a rib. Calm down." She jerks away from Kyouya's hovering hands. "We need to find Mitskuni and Takashi-" She's cut off by a door banging open, and two bodies fall inside the room. Alisa has her gun out in a second, aiming at the two dust covered figures.

Takashi stands up, pulling Mitskuni up with him. As he realizes that everybody's in the room, his eyes automatically searched for Alisa. When his grey eyes meet her brilliant blue ones, he relaxed and let loose a long, drawn out sigh of relief. Striding towards her, ignoring the looks that the others are giving him, he sweeps her up into his arms, burying his face into her soft blonde locks. He hears her gasp in pain and immediately lets her go.

"What happened?" He questioned her, deadly serious.

"I cracked my rib, it's nothing serious. I'll be fine." She looks up at him through her eye lashes. Takashi's breath caught in his throat as she hugged him gently. "Don't leave again. We need to stick together." She mumbles into his chest.

Haruhi calls to her from across the room. "Alisa, I really hate to break you two up, but there's something you're gonna want to see." Alisa lets him go reluctantly and goes over to Haruhi.

"Yeah, what is- oh holy shit. This just gets better and better doesn't it?" A pile of homemade pipe bombs sit, stacked up neatly against the wall. Alisa turns to the remaining boys with them. The boys she has come to care for as her own family. And her family could blow up at any minute. "Run run run. Get out. Run." Alisa face is a mask of calm. Nobody dares question her, they just run for the nearest exit. The sprint down the hall, which ends in a solid, wood door, nothing particularly special about it. A door to the right is closed, but voices are audible through it.

Alisa doesn't pause, instead throwing herself through the door at the end of the hallway. She can smell the rain as they all burst out into a parking garage. Alisa begins to relax, sure that they can escape.

A shot sounds out, and a cry of pain is heard from behind Alisa. She whips around to find a man smirking in triumph, his gun aimed at the group. Anton is on the floor, face screwed up in pain. She aims, and without a second thought, shoots the man where he stands. She runs over to the door and drags a box in front of it. Xavier runs over, helping her by pushing it. It effectively bars the door, stopping anyone from entering, but trapping them from reentering the warehouse. Alisa throws herself to her knees beside Haruhi, placing her hands on his bullet wound. It had hit him in his right shoulder, and she heard a wheezing that told her his lung had collapsed. Anton watched Alisa through half closed eyes.

"Anton, look at me! Don't leave, okay! This is a direct fucking order! Keep breathing!" Alisa ordered. Anton reached up and stroked her cheek with a bloodstained hand. Another shot sounded, causing everyone to duck.

Alisa pulled away from Anton, his blood drying on her hands. Alex stood there, a satisfied smirk resting on his face. Alisa picked up the gun she had discarded and fired at him. He ducked and hid behind a pillar.

Alisa took cover behind an old, wooden crate. Xavier helped Haruhi and Mitskuni drag Anton over behind the stair well. They started down it, supporting Anton the way down. Satoshi and Yasuchicka hid behind a corner near the out- of- order elevator. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyouya, acting on Alisa's hand signal, left quietly down the stairs as well. Takashi hid with Alisa behind the crate, arms touching. Takashi reached out with his right hand and grabbed Alisa's left, gripping it securely. Alisa threw him a sharp look, but didn't let go.

Alex shot a full round at the places he knew they were hiding. Sirens were heard from down below. He reached into a nearby crate and pulled out a pipe bomb. Everybody ducked as heat ripped through their meager shelters, blistering their skin and drying their eyes. Takashi acts on instinct, pulling Alisa closer to him and shielding her, turning his back to the blast.

**_I do believe in the light_**  
**_Raise your hands into the sky_**  
**_The fight is done, the war is won_**  
**_Lift your hands toward the sun_**  
**_Toward the sun_**  
**_Toward the sun_**  
**_Toward the sun_**  
**_The war is_ won**

A hole appeared in the floor above them, letting rain stream through. Alex took off running to the roof when he saw the tall, black haired man and that bitch Alisa get up and start running towards him. He pelted up the slightly sloped road, heading for the roof. They weren't going to get him alive.

Alisa ran after him, Takashi on her heels. Yasuchicka and Satoshi ran after them, several paces behind. Alisa ignored the fire in her abdomen. They ended up on the roof. She fired, hitting him in the arm. He hissed and turned.

"You aren't going to get me alive, you know." He smirked tiredly. "I'll be a splatter on the pavement by the time the police get up here. You won't win." Nobody answered, but Takashi fired again. In his haste, he missed. That didn't matter to Alex. His face contorted in a scowl. "But, I think I'll take you with me." He snarled.

To Alisa, everything happened in slow motion. For everyone else, it happened in a blur.

**_To the right, To the left_**  
**_We will fight to the death!_**  
**_To the edge of the earth_**  
**_It's a brave new world_**  
**_From the last to the first_**

Alex fired, his aim true. Takashi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain that would come with getting shot. It never came.

Instead, a cry of pain. One that echoed the one that he heard when they were first abducted. Then came a cry that chilled his blood.

"ALISA!" Yasuchicka screamed, sprinting towards her as she collapsed on the pavement. Her eyes fixed on the sky, covered by grey clouds. That was his eye color. Grey. Raindrops landed in her eyes, and she blinked. Once. Twice. Her eyes are becoming heavier.

Alex laughs at Takashi's expression of pure shock. "Oh well. Even better." He turns and, discarding his gun, leaps off the 6 story building. Takashi throws himself on his knees and places his hands on Alisa's chest the same way she did to Anton. Except, this time, it was on her left shoulder. Her eyes fluttered.

"Alisa, look at me. Look at me!" He shouts to her. Her eyes flicker weakly over to his face. "You're going to be fine. Don't leave me, okay?" Takashi begs. She smiles weakly at him. Her sapphire eyes flicker to meet his steely grey ones. Caught on his eyes, black begins to invade her vision.

**_A brave new world_**  
**_The war is won_**  
**_The war is won_**  
**_A brave new world_**

"Alisa, don't! I love you, don't leave me." Takashi's emotions are wild now, completely out of control. He has no filter over his mouth.

Alisa closes her eyes, giving in completely to the darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE MY LIFE TOO MUCH!**

**Song of the Chapter: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Thanks to diamondluvr2, borndisway4c, Proudhallow, MissHikaHaru, RedBron, and Ducky the Insomniac Panda for reviewing!**

**Thanks to ChojisGirl, KitKatTicTac, GreenEyedSam, Ace-chan5939, PreciousJewel01, and .potate for following/favoriting. **

**I hope you all appreciate the work I put into this stuff. It's really hard to type out bitch and bastard because I really don't like those words. But it fits the story.**

**Please don't hate me, I'll see you next time, okay?**

**Review please?**


	15. It's a Good Day

Blood poured out of Alisa's shoulder. Rain dripped down Takashi's face, running into this eyes. He couldn't tell whether they were tears or rain, but he made no move to wipe them off. He kept the steady pressure on Alisa's shoulder.

"Come on, come on." He muttered as Satoshi ran to meet the officers that were approaching them. He put an ear to her mouth.

Nothing.

Takashi tiltled her head back and began emergency breathing. **(Don't try this at home. It's dangerous, and if you do it the wrong way, the person can throw up from you forcing air to harshly into their body.)** She didn't react. After a few more minutes, an ambulance came up the parking garage to the roof, siren going. Two EMTs came over, and, pushing Takashi away, took over the emergency breathing. Another EMT that had ridden in the back yelled out, "She doesn't have a heartbeat! Prepare the defibrillator!"

A police man ran over to the back of the ambulance and pulled out the defibrillator He carried the bulky machine over to the EMTs working on Alisa. Takashi stood next to a crying Yasuchicka who was being held back by Satoshi. Footsteps sounded behind them, and Takashi turned to see the everybody running towards him. He saw Henry in the back.

"Takashi!" Mitskuni yelled, running full pelt in his cousin. "We saw the ambulance come up here, and I thought you got hurt!" he whimpered, big brown eyes filling with tears.

"Mori." He looked up from Mitskuni to Haruhi. Her face was pale, eyes wide. She looked scared to see the answer to her unspoken question.

Xavier asked it for her. "Where is Alisa?" He asked carefully, pronouncing each syllable precisely.

"Clear!" An EMT yelled from behind him. Takashi heard the buzz of the defibrillator as they shocked Alisa to try to get her heart started. Xavier peered around Takashi only to find something straight out of his worst nightmare.

There was a pool of blood in the middle of the top floor of the parking garage. Three EMTs were bent over a person, a defibrillator next to them. As one of the EMTs moved slightly, a face came into view.

Alisa's blue eyes were closed, her face ashen, her beautiful blonde hair was dark with blood. His body went cold as the EMTs shocked her again. Her torso lifted, but she didn't move other than that. He made to move past Takashi, but he held Xavier back. Xavier struggled against his strong hold.

"ALISA! ALISA!" Xavier screamed.

Haruhi gasped and pulled Henry to her side, gripping him tightly. Henry stroked her hair with a trembling hand, tears beginning to stream down his face. Haruhi began to sob wildly into his shoulder. Tamaki whimpered, then sat down with his head in between his legs. Hikaru and Kaoru gripped each other's hands and covered their faces with the other. Kyouya simply stared, uncomprehending.

The EMTs shocked her once more, then felt for a pulse. At first, they could feel nothing, and they were about to give the sign that no life was found.

Then she gasped and her heart started. Xavier stopped struggling as they loaded Alisa into the ambulance. Xavier ran over and jumped inside as one of the EMTs began to try to stop the bleeding. Xavier held Alisa's cold, clammy hand. It seemed like hours before they reached the hospital. Xavier jogged besides her gurney as they rolled her into the emergency surgery ward. He let go of her hand once they reached the doors.

A doctor came up to him.

"I'm Doctor Nakamura, and I will be performing your sister's surgery. I will have a nurse notify you when it is over. Please wait in the waiting room." Dr. Nakamura shook his hand, the walked purposefully back down the hall.

Xavier slowly made his way back to the waiting room, where he was unsurprised to find his sister's friends, Haruhi, and Henry waiting.

"Anton's in surgery. Is Alisa..." Henry swallowed, unable to finish.

"She's in surgery." Xavier said in clipped tones, before he sat down to wait the news of his twin sister's condition.

* * *

"Alisa. Honey, open your eyes." A soft tone spoke. Alisa struggled to find the muscles to open her eyes, wanting to see the owner of the voice. Something soft touched them.

Oh. There they are. She opened her eyes, squinting against the bright white that invaded her vision. As her eyes adapted, she found the face that belonged to the voice and suddenly felt like a small child again.

"Mama?" She whimpered. Her mother smiled gently.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why am I here?" Her mother's face crumpled.

"Oh, honey you were shot. Here, and here." She touched two spots; one on her stomach, and another just above her heart. "It punctured your lung and very narrowly missed you heart. You lost a lot of blood though, sweetheart." Alisa's mother stoked her hair gently. Suddenly, a voice echoed in the seemingly empty space.

"She's in a coma. There is no way to determine when she will wake up, if she ever does. She had an unexpected reaction to the medication."

A strangled, choked sound echoed. It went silent again.

"What was that?" Alisa asked her mother curiously, looking about her as she did.

"I think..." Her mother paused as another voice spoke up.

"Alisa... you can't die. Xavier and Haruhi are like lost little puppies. Anton hasn't seen you yet, but he keeps asking. Henry isn't eating or sleeping, and neither are Yasuchicka or the twins. Kyouya, he keeps getting them to do more, but they can't do much. Mori- Senpai and Hani- Senpai aren't doing good either. Hani- senpai hasn't had any sweets, and he's in a foul mood, even after we found his Usa- Chan. Mori- senpai... he just sits by your bed, staring at you. He's in the bathroom, which is the only reason I'm saying this. The doctors said that you can't hear us... but I think you can. You have to try, okay? If not for us, for Mori- Senpai. He doesn't look like he'll last if you don't wake up."

"Tamaki." A deep voice rumbled.

"Tamaki, please tell me you aren't disturbing Alisa." A cool voice broke in, along with a sigh of exasperation.

Everything went silent again. Amee looked down at her daughter.

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart. You're in a coma." Alisa sat up, looking up at her kneeling mother.

Alisa suddenly noticed that instead of wearing her normal clothes, or even a hospital gown, she was wearing a short, pure white dress. A thin, gold paint lines swirled up her arms. Her nails were painted white, and she had a ring on her finger. It was a family heirloom that was in the vault they owned at a bank in Chicago. It held a small, blue topaz gem with smaller diamonds on either side of the gem. Her hair was hung around her face in golden blond curls, and she felt a headband holding her hair back. The dress itself was simple but short, barely reaching her knees.

Well, at least Hikaru and Kaoru would be proud. Tamaki and Mitskuni would be too, probably.

She stood up straight, suddenly realizing she was taller than her mother. Her mother was dressed similarly to her, except she didn't have gold bands and her hair was cut short in a sharp style. She wore her wedding band on her left ring finger, the white diamond catching the light.

"Where's Papa?"

"He's coming, dear. It takes him a bit longer than me." Her warm, chocolate-brown eyes looked over Alisa's shoulder. "There he is." Undeniable relief was evident in her voice. Alisa turned to find her father striding towards them both, a wide smile dancing on his face.

"Papa!" Alisa ran to him, arms outstretched. He stopped and bent down to catch her in his arms.

"Alisa. We have something to talk about, sweetheart."

* * *

Takashi sat quietly, holding Alisa's limp hand. It had been 2 weeks since she had been shot, and still she had not awakened. The doctors had wanted to take her off the life support; though Xavier, Henry, Haruhi and Kyouya had protested and the doctors had backed off, it had really been Takashi's ferocious glare that had got them to stop.

He sighed and adjusted his position. Mitskuni, who was sitting silently in the seat next to him, got up and gently placed Usa- Chan in Alisa's free arm. At the door, he paused and stared back at his unmoving cousin.

"Takashi." His younger cousin looked up at him with dead eyes. "Talk to her. You haven't yet, and I bet that's the reason she hasn't come home yet." Mitskuni smiled cutely before disappearing down the hall in a widespread search for sweets.

It was silent for a moment before Takashi began to speak. "Mitskuni said you wanted me to talk to you. So, I guess I will." He told her everything about the Host club back in Japan, his childhood, his Kendo club, his animals, everything. So when he got to when he met Alisa, he told her that too."

"You seemed cold and uncaring, at first. And then you seemed like a dirty mouthed girl who enjoyed shooting things and bending the rules. And then, well... I got to know you, and... you made more sense. My father had told me about your past, and I wondered why you didn't break down. But... that's how you are, how you're programmed. You are strong, determined, foul- mouthed, random girl. But you're my strong, determined, foul- mouthed, random girl." He spoke quickly, as if someone was going to stop him if he didn't get it out. "And then you fell asleep on me and didn't say anything about it, and I thought you didn't like me, but then you kissed me, and then you didn't say anything about that, and then you jumped in front of me. Still you didn't say anything about it, _and- then- you- almost- died._" Takashi dropped his head to her hand, holding it against his cheek. "You can't do that to me. I need you know, and you can't leave me." He whispered, finally coming to a stop.

Alisa's hand squeezed his gently. His head shot up. Her beautiful blue eyes were open for the first time in weeks, staring straight at him. He released her hand and ran to find a doctor.

Alisa watched him go, confused as to where he was going. She had heard everything, unable to move until the end, when her parents had let her go out of their tight embrace and told her to go home. She had left them with tears in their eyes, gripping each other tightly.

Takashi led the way back into the room, leading in Anton in a wheelchair, Haruhi pushing him. Xavier and Henry walked quietly behind the doctor.

"Hello, Miss Hermann. Can you hear me okay?" Alisa nodded, unable to speak due to the tube down her throat which enabled them to feed her. She resisted gagging with difficulty. The doctor bent over her, black hair swinging in her face. "Let's get this out, shall we? I'm Dr. Nakamura, the one who preformed surgery on your wounds. I'm going to call in a nurse to help get the tube out, okay." Alisa nodded again, feeling helpless. The nurse came into the room.

"Hello, my name is Darrin. I'm going to help Dr. Nakamura pull out the tube." He said calmly. His dark hair caught the light, making it seem blue instead of deep black. She gripped the hand nearest to hers as the motion of the tube being pulled gently out of her throat made her feel as if she was going to throw up. Once it was out, she coughed before being engulfed in a hug from Haruhi, Henry and Xavier. Anton waited until they were all gone before leaning over and hugging her shoulders.

"You flatlined twice during surgery, and you had to be shocked when the EMTs found you." He whispered in her ear before backing away. Haruhi ran down the hall once the doctors were gone to retrieve the others.

"You guys can come see her." She said breathlessly when she reached the waiting room. They all leaped up and followed her down the hall, ignoring those who tried to stop them. Alisa was sitting up when the arrived back, eating Jello. At the sight of Alisa sitting up, Mitskuni, Satoshi, Yasuchicka, Tamaki, and the twins ran nearer, hugging, petting, stroking, or touching her in some way. When they finally got off her, she called Kyouya away from the far corner of the room.

"Get over here please." She order. As Kyouya approached, she got on her knees and hugged him. He patted her on the back stiffly before retreating from the room, saying he was going to check on her condition with the doctor.

The twins joined Mitskuni and Satoshi in their search for sweets, and Tamaki followed them. Haruhi wheeled Anton back to his room, and Henry followed to keep him company. Though Yasuchicka and Xavier were unwilling to leave Alisa's side, they left when she asked for some food from the cafeteria, asking for so much both of them were forced to go. Finally, it was just her and Takashi.

Takashi cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted his weight from foot to foot when it was just the two of them, alone. Alisa looked up at him from her bed.

"Did you mean it?" He was caught off guard."What you said. Did you mean it?" She asked again, after several moments of silence. Takashi, unable to form words clearly, nodded. There was several seconds more of silence.

"Can you come here for a second?" He went to her side from the foot of her bed. She patted a spot next to her, so he sat. "Why though? Why... why me?" She mumbled. Takashi thought for a moment, then took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Because you're you. That's why." And then he kissed her.

That was definitely the cheesiest thing he'd ever said, but it seemed fitting for the moment. One of her hand found it's way up to his hair and wound it around the slightly long locks, the other rested on his cheek. One of his hands was on the back of her head, holding her to him, the other on her waist. They broke apart momentarily. "That's why I love you." He whispered to her. Alisa's cheeks were aflame.

Sudden clapping erupted from the doorway. EVeryone stood there. The twins, Satoshi, Mitskuni, Haruhi, and Henry were clapping and grinning. Tamaki, predictably, was throwing a fit. Anton wasn't there, but Xavier was, grinning but his cheeks were a bit red too. Yasuchicka was smiling at them, nodding happily.

The attention just made Alisa redder, though Takashi just chuckled and held her close.

All in all, it had been a good day. Alisa had woken up and was expected to make a full recovery, as was Anton. Takashi had kissed Alisa, and it wasn't when either one of them could die any moment. They weren't trapped in a warehouse or chained to cells.

So, in Takashi's mind, today had been a _very_ good day.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounds rushed, I wanted to get this out so my dead body won't be discovered drained of blood somewhere. Sorry for the scare! And for the cheesy end, but I wanted to make it cheesy. And sorry if Takashi/Mori is slightly OOC, but I mean, c'mon, the girl he really really likes almost died. **

**And while this sounds like the end, I don't think it will be. I'm going to show them in the future at important events, but this is probably the end of the main storyline. **

**Thanks to NLockheart for following!**

**RedBron: DON'T WORRY SHE'S NOT! I'm not that mean, gosh...**

**fairygirl206: Here it is! Now please don't kill me!**

**Review, tell me what you think, give me idea for future chapters, etc. **

**Love you guys, please don't kill me! **


	16. Marry me, please

**3 years later**

* * *

_**Henry:15**_

_**Yasuchicka:17**_

_**Satoshi:17**_

_**Hikaru:18**_

_**Kaoru:18**_

_**Haruhi:18**_

_**Kyouya:19**_

_**Tamaki:19**_

_**Alisa:19**_

_**Xavier:19**_

_**Takashi:20**_

_**Mitskuni:20**_

_**Anton: 29**_

* * *

It was a bright, clear day. A gentle breeze blew over the green fields of Ouran Academy. Haruhi stared out over the gathered crowd from the stage, looking for a couple people in particular. She scanned the crowd from left, to right, and back again.

Ah, there they were.

Crowded amongst the rich, influential parents of the rich, influential kids that attended Ouran Academy, they blended in, easily becoming lost in the crowd. In the end, it was Takashi's extreme height that had caught her attention.

He was standing tall and stately as usual, looking dashing in his black suit which signified that he had come immediately from work. His arm around Alisa, his grey eyes scanned the crowd, a leftover reaction from their days on the run. Alisa, looking a bit uncomfortable in a short, white dress and high heels, had her arm wound around his back, gripping his free right hand. Mitskuni held her left hand, bouncing up and down, looking adorable as usual. His Usa- chan, retrieved from the warehouse, was in the crook of his arm, head and ears flopping. Xavier stood behind them all, staring at a group of girls who are giggling and smiling at him. As Haruhi watches, he winks, causing several surrounding women to faint from the apparently overwhelming sexiness of that one twitch. Anton snickered from his place besides Xavier, then nudges him and does the same to an older group of women. More than before faint, which begins a competition between two to see who can cause the most women to faint. When they're done, half the women in the vicinity of their roguish winks are being offered glasses of water and chairs.

Tamaki was standing in a white suit, looking very dignified and very much like the man preparing to give his speech up front. Though, no matter how dignified he may _look_, he was acting like a small child, sparkles surrounding him, roses flying everywhere, tears streaming down his face as he wailed that his daughter was all grown up.

So, you know. The usual.

Satoshi and Yasuchicka were standing off to one side, cooing over a bird that Satoshi had coaxed over. Yasuchicka's face went red as he struggled to hold himself back from acting 12 years younger than he actually was. Satoshi laughed at something Yasuchicka had muttered, then patted him on the head. Henry watches, entranced, as the bird hops onto Yasuchicka's nicely dressed shoulder.

Finally, her eyes found Kyouya. He was looking handsome as ever, his hair ruffled slightly, only setting off his usual aura of _I- don't- really- give- a- shit- what- you- think- of- me- but- I'm- going- to- act- like- I- do- anyways_. His grey suit matched his steely eyes. He caught my eyes and smirked up at Haruhi, who simply raised an eyebrow in return. Her attention was diverted, however, when Hikaru and Kaoru pounced on her. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered away, and Kyouya mentally sighed at the loss of the two brown orbs on him.

Headmaster Souh clears his throat, and everyone takes a seat. Mr. Souh beams around before smoothing his blonde hair down and beginning his speech.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy's graduation ceremony. We have some excellent students here, ready to take on the world and discover the joys and hardships that life can bring them. As they..." Mitskuni tuned out the Headmaster's speech, having heard it once before, at his graduation two years prior. He and Takashi had graduated with flying colors, despite having missed almost a year of school. Kyouya had too, of course. Tamaki had been tutored slightly by Kyouya, and had still passed with good grades. Alisa had attended, and because she had been keeping up with her studies the whole time she was hiding, she had passed her tests, despite the differences in American schooling systems and Japanese schooling system. Hikaru and Kaoru had entered back into the school system without a hitch, as had Satoshi and Yasuchicka. Haruhi had had little to no difficulties finding her footing in the school system.

Headmaster Souh began calling names. Mitskuni tuned them out, instead playing with his rabbit, still holding Alisa's hand. Alisa nudged him, drawing his attention to the stage. Almost everyone was off it. Only about 10 more people were left, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi amongst them. He called off 7 names, each of the owners walking off to polite applause that fit the atmosphere. He reached the last three names and paused.

"The next three people I am going to introduce have shocked me and the teachers that they had during the school year. They managed to catch up with all of their school work, despite missing almost a year. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Hikaru Hitachin, Kaoru Hitachin, and Haruhi Fujioka." He swept his arm out to his right, as if presenting a great grand prize. Haruhi stepped forward, a short, strapless, pink dress adorning her figure. A simple but beautiful necklace hung around her neck, making up for the lack of sleeves or long hair. A single braid circled her head, set off by the rose perched behind her ear. Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed smart, in white shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Each had a rose threaded through a button at the top; Hikaru's rose was blue, while Kaoru's rose was orange. They flanked Haruhi, arms slung carelessly over her shoulders. They approached to scattered applause. That was, of course, until a group about halfway from the stage stood up and began whooping and whistling.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened as they took in the group. Tamaki was clapping like a civilized person for once, Kyouya clapping cooly besides him, his eyes on Haruhi. Satoshi was clapping enthusiastically, Yasuchicka looking bored as usual besides him, though clapping strongly for his senpais. Mitskuni was bouncing up and down, sparkles encasing him. Takashi had a hidden smile on his face, only obvious if you looked closely. But, by far, Alisa was the loudest, the only one shouting. Her smile was threatening to split her face, her blue eyes sparkling. Xaver joined her, whooping as Haruhi accepted her diploma. Anton and Henry were whistling. They were drawing many scandalized looks from the elegant ladies. They were promptly ignored.

After they had all received their diplomas and everybody had taken their seats, the ceremony resumed. Haruhi's smile brightened her entire face, making Hikaru and Kaoru smile too.

Afterwards, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru met up with everyone else. Alisa, Xavier, and Henry broke away from the group and ran to meet them. Alisa stopped halfway there to take off her high heels, which she shoved at Takashi before sprinting away barefoot. Xavier and Henry tackled Haruhi, almost toppling her over. Hikaru and Kaoru steadied her before, to their extreme shock and surprise, Alisa attacked them. She gripped them both around their necks, making them stoop slightly.

"Alisa!" They whined, struggling to get her off. She let go of them, grinning broadly.

"Sorry." Alisa said, not sounding very sorry at all. She shoved Xavier and Henry off of Haruhi, then engulfed her in a hug, Anton joining in.

"Alisa, Anton, I can't breathe!" Haruhi gasped. Kyouya intervened swiftly.

"Will you please let my girlfriend go, preferably before she suffocates?" Alisa released her, grinning slyly.

"Why of course, Kyouya. After all, you don't want her to die before you ask her right?" She only smirked more as Kyouya slid a glare over her way, glasses catching the light.

"Ask me what?" Haruhi glanced between the two, not catching the looks thrown between everyone behind her.

"Kyouya has a _very _important question to ask you, Haruhi." Alisa winked. "Well? Go on, Kyouya!"

Kyouya swallowed, suddenly a thousand times more nervous than he had been before.

"Haruhi, I have learned the value of time since we were trapped in the warehouse, waiting to die. I know that, to live life to the fullest- which is something I used to not believe in- you have to live like everyday is your last." He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before carefully kneeling down on the grass and pulling out a black, velvet box. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Haruhi Fujioka, marry me?"

Haruhi stood for a second in utter and complete shock. Alisa watched with a sly grin as Haruhi covered her face with her hands. When she removed them, tears sparkled in her eyes as a smile split her face. Unable to form words, Haruhi nodded frantically until she could.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She threw herself onto Kyouya and kissed him as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and picked them both up.

"Good job Kyouya!" Alisa yelled to them, though they were only 3 feet away. They both winced and broke apart.

"Please don't yell." Haruhi said, amazingly apathetic after the great show of emotion- for her- that she had just shown. Kyouya looked down at her, still embracing her closely.

"Get ready." He muttered, low enough that nobody could hear them over Hikaru and Kaoru's planning for a lavish wedding with red and purple roses everywhere.

"For what?"

"My sister has been waiting for this for ages." Haruhi shuddered involuntarily at the thought of being dragged from store to store, looking for things that were, quite frankly, unnecessary.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! I'll save you from the evil clutches Fuyumi Ootori!" Alisa hissed in her ear as she appeared behind Haruhi, yanking her away from Kyouya. Haruhi pulled her to a stop and looked up at her.

"Alisa, can I ask you something?" Alisa nodded her assent, cocking her head to the side in interest. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Alisa's eyes widened in shock, then she shrugged, trying to pass it off as if it was nothing. "Sure, if you want me to." She turned away from Haruhi, trying to hide her excitement. She failed, and began jumping up and down. Haruhi watched as Takashi went over to her and picked her up, lifting her feet up off the ground. He began swaying her to the music that had begun to play, though wildly off rhythm. That only made her laugh as she shut her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Haruhi watched with a smile as everyone else found something to do, slowly scattering as Takashi and Alisa danced while Kyouya and Haruhi looked on.

Kyouya suddenly lifted her chin, making her look up at him. She peered up at him curiously.

"I love you." He told her. She smiled gently.

"I know. I love you too." Kyouya released her chin and began to sway with her, pink sakura petals fluttering down around them.

* * *

**Here you go! I'm going to do several little after stories like this. Give me idea about what you want!**

**fairygirl206: Oh thank goodness. I mean, I can usually handle death threats(my friends are very against me moving) but yours scared me. ;)**

**RedBron: It was cute, wasn't it! I was quite proud of myself. I've had this planned for a while, so no worries. And thank you!**

**Ducky the Insomniac Panda: Is that a good gag or a bad gag? the Awesomesauce part sounds like something my friend would say. Thanks!**

**Thanks to LissyCreator, Fauna Veridan, Songs of Sorrow, and stormhawks0930 for favoriting/following!**


	17. An engagement, a birthday, and a child

**June 17th**

**5 months later**

* * *

The glow of the settling sun illuminated the two figures as they walked down the road. It was a mostly empty street, those few people on the street locals going to dinner at their favorite restaurant. Mostly family- owned, American style diners, the most modern thing on the street was a 2-year-old McDonalds.

As they passed an alleyway, a whimper echoed out from behind a dumpster. The taller one of the two figures paused, her golden hair glittering in the light.

"Didn't you hear that?" She demanded of her companion, who stopped and turned. Her brown hair shone, nearly reaching her shoulders. She put her hands on her hips, a diamond ring glittering on her left ring finger.

"Hear what? Alisa, please tell me you're kidding."

"Haruhi, I'm dead fucking serious. It was like, a whimper or something." Alisa walked a few feet into the alley. "Hello?" She called. After a few seconds, another whimper came, along with a scratching noise.

Alisa slowly pulled her gun out of her holster, and Haruhi did the same. She approached the dumpster, Haruhi covering her back.

As she came closer, Alisa saw what had made the noise and stopped, putting away her gun. "Put that away." She hissed at Haruhi. "I don't want to scare her."

Alisa crouched down next the girl huddled in the corner. Though filthy, her hair was a flaming red, the natural curls matted down with dirt and grease. Her pale face was gaunt, her cheeks hallowed. She looked like a skeleton, with absolutely no fat whatsoever. She stared at Alisa with green, frightened eyes. She whimpered again. Alisa put her age at about 5 or 6.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." She soothed. "Where's your Mommy or Daddy?"

The girl sniffled, then said softly, "Mama was taken away. She was asleep, and then the men took her away."

Alisa's stomach bottomed out. "What about your Papa?"

"Mama said that Papa was up there." She pointed straight up, to the darkening sky. Alisa nodded gravely, then thought for a moment. Haruhi watched her.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" The little girl nodded hesitantly. "How about this. I'll take you to get something to eat, then, you can come to my house and wash up. Does that sound okay?" She nodded eagerly. Alisa held out her hand, and the girl took it. They both stood and began to exit the alleyway.

As they started down the street, Alisa said, "I'm Alisa, and this is my cousin Haruhi." Haruhi smiled kindly down at the girl. "What your name?"

"Ayame." The girl said shyly, looking at the ground.

"Well, Ayame, where do you want to eat?" Haruhi asked. Ayame thought for a moment, then pointed eagerly at McDonalds.

"There!"

* * *

Ayame played with her toy as they all walked home. As they approached the apartment building, Alisa pulled them to a stop.

"Sweetie, I don't live alone. I live with a man name Takashi, okay? He's one of the nicest men in the world, and he wouldn't dream of hurting you. Right now, he's at his cousin's house. His cousin and all our friends from highschool are going to come over in a bit. None of them will ever hurt you, okay?" Ayame nodded hesitantly.

"Okay." They went up the stairs. After Haruhi had graduated, Takashi had decided it was time for Alisa to move in with him. Haruhi, who was already planning on moving in with Kyouya after he had proposed, had no qualms. One thing they hadn't done, however, was tell Alisa. She had come home to find Anton, Xavier, and Henry grinning like idiots and all of her stuff missing. He hadn't wanted to buy a house yet, and neither had Alisa, so they rented a 'commoner's apartment'.

Needless to say, everybody came over a lot. Often randomly. And with no warning.

Alisa opened the door to darkness. She reached out to flip on the lights. As the lights turned on, she caught sight of something red in the corner of her eye.

"Wha-"

"SURPRISE!" Ayame screamed in fear. Alisa and Haruhi had their guns out in an instant, shielding Ayame from view. Alisa's jaw dropped as she lowered her gun.

"Happy... Birthday?" Hikaru said weakly from his place next to Kaoru.

"What the hell?" Alisa asked, utterly bewildered.

"Today's your birthday, Alisa. Don't tell me you've forgotten it." Xavier teased. Alisa blinked.

"Oh. I guess I did forget. Oops." She shrugged and took Ayame's hand. The poor girl was shaking and shivering. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's just my... friends."

Haruhi snorted and pushed past them. "I'll start a bath for her." This drew everyone's attention to Ayame.

"Alisa, who's that?" Mitskuni asked excitedly. Ayame hid her face in Alisa's side.

"This is Ayame. I'll explain later." She said, catching the look on Anton's face. "Ayame, can you look up for a second?" Ayame removed her face from where it was burrowed in Alisa's side. Alisa began introducing everyone.

"The two redheads are Hikaru and Kaoru. Don't take anything they say seriously, they are not to be trusted." Ayame giggled as Hikaru and Kaoru pouted dramatically. "The small blonde is Mitskuni Haninozuka. You can call him Hani." Alisa added, seeing Ayame's face. "The other blond is Tamaki. Call him 'King' and he'll love you forever. His best friend is Kyouya Ootori, and he's going to be married." Ayame's face brightened.

"To who? Is it going to be a big wedding? Is he marrying a princess?" Alisa smiled at her.

"Yes, I suppose he is. He's marrying Haruhi."

"I'm not a princess, Alisa!" Haruhi's voice drifted out from the bathroom. Alisa rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"The blonde sitting down is my big brother, Anton. He's visiting from America. He's leaving soon, though, because his girlfriend is waiting for him. Those two blondes right there are Yasuchicka and Henry. Henry's my little brother, and Yasuchicka might as well be. Satoshi is right there, and his brother is Takashi. Everyone calls Takashi Mori, though." Ayame nodded. "And Xavier is- where is he?"

"Here I am!" He jumped out from behind them, where he had snuck when Alisa was talking. Ayame shrieked and jumped. Alisa didn't move.

"Haha. Thanks for scaring her." Xavier grinned and bent down.

"You're welcome. I'm Xavier, Alisa's twin brother. What's your name?"

"Ayame." She said shyly. Then after a moment of hesitation, she asked, "How are you two twins if today is Alisa's birthday?"

"I was born at 11: 55 on June 16. Alisa was born at 12: 10 on June 17."

"And for some reason, Xavier got the choice to not celebrate his birthday. Mine got forced on me." Alisa rolled her eyes.

"Alisa, the bath's ready!"

"Coming!" Alisa led Ayame to the bathroom, shutting the door on them.

* * *

Alisa leaned against the wall, rereading a book on Greek Mythology that she had borrowed from Takashi. The door leading out into the living room opened and Takashi entered, holding two plates of cake in one hand. He shut the door behind him with his foot. Alisa laughed and put down the book, standing up.

"Thank you." She held her hand out for a plate. Takashi stared at her blankly.

"This is for Ayame." He rumbled in his deep voice. His mouth twitched as her jaw went slack.

"And the other is for me. You don't get any." That set her off. She flung herself at him, but instead of trying to wrestle them from his grasp, as he expected, she brought his face to his and kissed him.

A haze filled his mind as he breathed in the scent of her. Her mouth was doing wicked things to his, causing his concentration to slip.

The bathroom door opened.

"Alisa?" Ayame's small face peered through the door, her hair dripping. "What are you doing?" Alisa smiled and let Takashi's head go. He reeled for a moment.

"He had something on his lip." Alisa answered smoothly. When he focused again, the bathroom door was shutting, Alisa, Ayame, and the two slices of cake disappearing inside.

That little sneak.

* * *

Ayame sat in Alisa's lap, happily eating her cake. When she finished, Alisa called everyone over to the table.

"Ayame, sweetheart, we need to decide what to do."

"To do what?" Ayame asked, getting her words mixed up in her confusion.

"Since your Mama and Papa aren't here, sweetheart, the police say that you need a new Mama and Papa." Alisa said calmly. Ayame began to hyperventilate.

"You should have worded that differently, Alisa." Kaoru said. Alisa glared at him, then took Ayame's face in her hands and made Ayame look at her.

"Ayame? Ayame, look at me. Calm down. You're okay, calm down." Alisa continued to speak soothingly until Ayame's heaving turned to stuttering sobs.

"N- no! I- I don't wan- want-"

"Ayame, do you want to live with me?" Ayame calmed down slightly.

"Wha- What?"

"I could adopt you. That's what they call it. Adoption. You wouldn't have to call me your Mama, you could just call me Alisa."

"But wh- who would be m- my Papa?" She stuttered. Alisa glanced up at Takashi. He nodded.

"Takashi would be. You wouldn't have to call us Mama or Papa though. You can call me Alisa, and you can call Takashi Mori."There was a few seconds silence as everyone digested that.

"I would be an Uncle!" Henry shouted excitedly.

"What if I want to?" Ayame asked.

"Want to what?" Alisa answered. Takashi came around the table and placed both of his hands on Alisa's shoulders.

Watching them, Kyouya was suddenly struck by how much they already looked like a family. The child looked completely different from either of them, but the way they acted around each other... Alisa looked like a mother, Mori looked like a father, both turning their full attention to their child cradled in Alisa's arms.

"Call you Mama and Papa. Could I?" Alisa's eyes widened, then a huge smile split her face.

"So you want us to adopt you?" Ayame nodded. "Well, you can call me whatever you'd like. You have to ask Takashi, though."

Ayame glanced up at the big, black-haired man. While his size was intimidating, she felt completely and utterly safe around him. Around both of them. "Can I call you Papa?"

"Yes, Ayame. You can." His deep voice rumbled. "How old are you?"

"My Mama said I was 5." Takashi nodded.

"After you get settled here, we'll put you in school, alright?" Ayame nodded eagerly.

"I've always wanted to go to school!" She began bouncing up and down in Alisa's lap.

"Tomorrow, we'll settle it with the courts, alright?" Alisa asked Takashi. He nodded.

Takashi took a drink from the counter, dropped something in it, and offered it to Alisa. She took it with a smile of thanks.

Everyone had broken down into their own conversation when a sudden outburst brought their attention back to Alisa.

"What- is this- wait- what?!" Alisa stuttered, holding something small in her hand. Takashi turned her chair around, bent down in front of her, and took the object from her hand. Ayame glanced between Alisa and Takashi, still in Alisa's lap.

"Will you marry me, Alisa Hermann?" Alisa nodded, speechless. Takashi took her left hand and slid a diamond ring on her finger. It was simple- looking, but if you took a closer look, the amount of detail on the ring created a swirling pattern.

As he rose, Alisa grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

Ayame leaned away dramatically. "EWW!" She screeched.

They broke apart as everyone started clapping.

"An engagement, a child, and a birthday all in one day. Wow." Hikaru and Kaoru slung their hands over Alisa's shoulders, bending down to whisper in her ears.

"Happy 20th birthday, Ali- chan!" Mitskuni shouted happily. Everyone nodded.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone chorused.

"Happy Birthday." Takashi whispered in her ear as they laid on the couch later that night, Ayame cradled between them.

"Ever think you'd have a kid before you were married?" Alisa teased Takashi. He thought for a moment.

"No. But I also never thought I'd have you. And with you, I should just prepare for the inevitable."

"And what's that?"

Takashi put his forehead on hers. "Mayhem."

* * *

**This is seriously one of my most favorite chapters. I thought about this while watching a YouTube video called 'How to Restore Your Faith in Humanity'. **

**I cried.**

**If you have any requests for these little chapters, let me know.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, ****favorited, or followed.**

**Until next time, minna!**


	18. Red and Purple

**2 months later**

**August**** 28th**

* * *

It was a flurry of activity up on the alter. Hikaru and Kaoru were straightening each other's ties. Takashi was attempting to keep Mitskuni from jumping around. Mitskuni, of course, still had his Usa- Chan. Satoshi and Yasuchicka were talking animatedly next to their brothers. Tamaki was in the, oddly, was calm, waiting patiently in his spot immediately behind Kyouya, acting as Kyouya's best man. Kyouya's father and his brothers were there, along with Fuyumi and her husband, sitting in the front row.

Behind the wooden double door, there was an atmosphere of tension, though it was calmer then out there. Alisa was straightening Ayame's dress. She had chosen a birthday, since she didn't know when her's was. Ayame had chosen July 21st as her birthday, so she was six now. Ayame was very proud of the fact she was one year older, and had taken to telling everyone she saw about it.

Haruhi had asked Ayame to be the flower girl, and, though she was a bit apprehensive about walking out in front of her 'Uncle Kyou's' business partners, she had agreed. She didn't want to walk out in front of her Mama, but when she learned that her Papa and all of her uncles were going to be waiting for her, she felt a bit better. The petals in her basket were red and light purple rose petals. A bouquet of roses the same colors were tied with white ribbons on the ends of the aisles. Anton, Xavier, and Henry waited for Haruhi. They were going to walk her down the aisle.

The back door opened and Haruhi entered the room.

None of the boys had seen Haruhi's dress, especially Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't been allowed to give any advice.

The dress reached her ankles, flowing smoothly to the floor. A sweethear neckline bared more skin than Haruhi liked, but she was happy that it had sleeves. Lace reached down to her wrists and covered her shoulders. In the back, the dress was held together by red ribbons. The ribbons were left loose on the ends, falling down to the floor. Her shoulder length hair was up in an intricate braid, red and violet ribbons weaved through the entire thing. Her veil was tucked underneath the braid.

Haruhi's makeup was subtle, with light pink lip gloss and eyeshadow that brought out the chocolate-brown of her eyes.

"Haruhi, you look beautiful. I would hug you, but..." Alisa gestured to her dress. "I don't want to mess anything up." Haruhi nodded, grinning.

"I'll hug you later, Alisa. Promise." Ayame darted forward.

"Aunt Haru, you look like a princess!" She said eagerly. Haruhi bent down and stroked her long, red hair.

"Thank you sweetheart."

Since Alisa refused to look like 'a devil straight from hell', her dress was pure white, with red lace layers. She wore the same white heels she had worn to Haruhi's graduation. Her hair was simply down, with nothing special done to it, except for the red rose tucked behind her ear. Alisa wore absolutely no makeup, once again on her refusal. Ayame's dress was white also, but without the red lace and heels. In fact, she wasn't wearing any shoes at all. Her white sandals had given her blisters, so Alisa wasn't making her wear them. Ayame's dress hit the ground, so you couldn't see her feet.

"Ready?" Alisa asked. Haruhi smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Alisa opened the door and waved to catch Kyouya's attention. He met her eyes and nodded, turning to signal the piano player.

'Here Comes the Bride' began to play. Everyone stood from their seats and peered down towards the double doors. The swung open.

First came Ayame. She smiled nervously as she reached into her basket and threw the petals on the silk aisle. Her curls bounced as she walked down towards where she could see her Papa. The sun peaked over the trees (The wedding's outside. They don't have trees in the church or building.) and landed on Ayame. Her hair caught the light in such away that it looked like her head was aflame. She blushed under all the stares she was attracting. Most of them had never seen her. Her 'Grandma and Grandpa' waved at her as she passed. She sighed in relief when she reached the end.

Ayame knew she was supposed to go to the side opposite her Uncle Kyou, but her nervousness made her veer right and run to her Papa. He saw her coming and bent down to pick her up. Safely in her Papa's arms, she set her head down on his shoulder and wound her small hand in his dark hair. She still held her basket in her arms.

Next came Alisa, golden blonde hair glittering. She held a small bouquet of violet roses that contrasted with the red lace on her dress. Henry walked on her left, and she had her right arm wound around Xavier's. Alisa looked for Ayame, but Xavier nudged her and nodded at Takashi.

Alisa smiled when she saw Takashi holding Ayame. Ayame waved to Alisa, earning some laughs from the crowd.

"Mama looks pretty, right Papa?" Ayame whispered in Takashi's ear. He smiled softly at her.

"Mama looks beautiful." He corrected. Ayame giggled. All three of them oriented themselves around where Haruhi would be standing.

Haruhi came down the aisle, holding her bouquet in once hand and Anton's arm in the other. Gazing at his soon- to- be- wife, Kyouya felt his heartbeat pick up slightly. When they reached him, Anton put Haruhi's hand into his. He kissed her on the forehead before moving to the side.

The preacher began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Alisa, never one for long speeches, ignored the preacher and focused instead on small details, like the birds in the trees.

And the fat little squirrels.

"Repeat after me..."

Her eyes fell on Takashi and Ayame. In a few more months, this would be her. She would be exchanging vows with Takashi, in their own wedding.

"Do you, Kyouya Ootori, take Haruhi Fujioka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kyouya slid the simple band onto Haruhi's left ringer finger.

"And do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take Kyouya Ootori as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Haruhi slipped the simple gold band on Kyouya's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kyouya and Haruhi met halfway, melding into one another. The entire audience erupted into applause, the loudest cheers and whistles belonging to the twins, Alisa, Anton, Xavier, and Henry.

They broke apart, a blush on Haruhi's face. Kyouya and Haruhi walked back down the aisle, disappearing through the doors.

* * *

The reception was held indoors, with elegant red and purple flowers everywhere. The cake was huge, with sugar roses and swirls on the multi level white frosting.

To distract Hani from the cake, Alisa handed him Ayame. Ayame was more than happy to talk to her Uncle Hani, asking him when she could come and visit him and his girlfriend.

Hikaru and Kaoru were hitting on a couple distant relatives of Kyouya's, and Tamaki was charming women by the handful. Takashi stood protectively next to Alisa, glaring at any man brave enough to come near her. Fed up with the glances and whispers she was attracting from a group of men in a corner, Takashi lifted her into his lap and kissed her ferociously. When they broke apart, Alisa utterly confused, he glared at the men. They quailed under his deathly glare and turned away.

Haruhi and Kyouya cut the cake, then took turns shoving it into each other's mouths. Hani was almost drooling at this point.

He was the first in line when the cake was sliced and being handed out.

People crowded around to watch Kyouya and Haruhi dance for the first time as husband and wife. Next was the father- daughter dance. The deejay called it as such, and people tittered as Haruhi's father didn't appear.

Anton shoved his way through the crowd and offered her his hand. She took it, smiling widely at the confused whispers. They were promptly ignored.

After the first two dances, couples went out on the dance floor, swaying in time to the music.

Then, Alisa decided things were getting boring. And, like any good cousin would do, she decided to stir things up.

She made her way up to the deejay and whispered something in his ear. He grinned and nodded.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I have a request for you to clear the dance floor." Everyone did so, until a big gap was left. Alisa shoved her way through the crowd to the dance floor.

"Xavier! I need you!" She called out to where he was hiding in the back. He made his way through the crowd. Once he reached her, she whispered something in his ear. He laughed.

He unbuttoned his jacket, igniting many excited gasps from the crowd, particularly the women. Xavier untied his tie, unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves. He handed everything to a nearby Anton.

Alisa kicked off her shoes and tossed them to Takashi, who caught them over the heads of everyone else. She gave a thumbs up to the deejay. The lights focused on the dance floor turned off.

**_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. _**  
**_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. _**

**_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. _**  
**_She's got a new addiction for every day and night. _**

**_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _**  
**_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain _**  
**_like a bullet to your brain. _**

**_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _**  
**_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _**  
**_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _**  
**_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _**  
**_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _**  
**_She's livin la vida loca. _**

**_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel _**  
**_She took my heart and she took my money _**  
**_she must've slipped me a sleeping pill _**  
**_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne _**  
**_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same _**  
**_Yeah, she'll make you go insane. _**

**__****_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _**  
**_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _**  
**_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _**  
**_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _**  
**_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _**  
**_She's livin la vida loca. _**

**_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _**  
**_She'll make you live her crazy life _**  
**_but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. _**

**__****__****_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _**  
**_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _**  
**_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _**  
**_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _**  
**_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _**  
**_She's livin la vida loca. _**

Lights flashed on and off, making Tamaki whimper, especially on during the voodoo parts. Xavier twirled and spun Alisa, picking her up and carrying her a couple of times. The dance, though completely unrehearsed, was flawless and smooth. The years of experience made it almost second nature to both of them.

They bowed exaggeratedly to the clapping crowd, panting heavily but smiling victoriously. Alisa and Anton made their way through the dispersing crowd to the head table, where everybody was waiting, watching the couples dance. Ayame spotted them first and ran towards them.

"Mama, where did you learn that?" She asked excitedly. Alisa chuckled as she picked Ayame up. "My mama taught me. I'll teach you, if you want." Ayame's eyes lit up.

Kyouya's cell phone rang. He answered, one hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yeah? Right now? Okay." He hung up and looked at Haruhi. "The limo's here."

The guests made a path, cheering and clapping. The sun was just beginning to set. Kyouya and Haruhi passed friends and family, waving goodbye.

Alisa, Takashi, Ayame, Anton, Xavier, Henry, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitskuni, Tamaki, Satoshi, and Yasuchicka met them at the end. While Kyouya was clapped on the back by the men, Alisa pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"I love you. Have fun." Haruhi pulled back to see a mischievous look on Alisa's face. She swatted her arm.

"Get your head out of the gutter. And I love you too." Haruhi swooped down and pulled Ayame into a hug. "Bye sweetheart. I'll see you soon, okay?" Ayame nodded cheerfully.

Alisa hugged Kyouya. "If you hurt her, I swear to God I'll kill you." She muttered in his ear. Kyouya chuckled, hugging her back.

"Your brothers already warned me, in more words than you." Alisa pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I know."

Kyouya and Haruhi climbed into the limo. The last sight Haruhi saw was all of her friends waving goodbye, pretending they weren't crying.

She leaned into Kyouya's side.

"Go to sleep. It'll be a while until we get there, Mrs. Ootori." It felt odd to hear her new name, but in a good way.

She cuddled deeper into Kyouya's arms, and fell asleep to the spicy scent of her husband's cologne.

* * *

**Sorry if I completely screwed up the wedding part, I have never been married, and the last wedding I ****attended was over a year ago. **

**So Haruhi and Kyouya are finally married! Yay!**

**Takashi and Alisa are next! And then something else... Not telling you guys.**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Until next time, Minna!**


	19. We're married?

**December 17th**

* * *

**Ayame- 6**

**Henry- 16**

**Yasuchicka- 17**

**Satoshi- 18**

**Hikaru and Kaoru- 19**

**Haruhi- 19**

**Kyouya- 20**

**Tamaki- 20**

**Alisa- 20**

**Xavier- 20**

**Takashi- 21**

**Mitskuni- 21**

**Anton- 30**

**Yeah, so this may seem really confusing, so I'm going to explain it. All of them have different birthdays in different months. Satoshi and Yasuchicka are in their last years of high school. Henry is in his 2nd year of high school. Everyone else has graduated. I created birthdays for almost all of the characters because A) I was too lazy to look them up and B) I wanted to. ;)**

**Okay, lets get this crackalackin!**

* * *

Snow swirled past the windows, piling up against the windows. Alisa stared longingly at the white puffs. She hissed and arched her back as the maid pulled too tightly on the ribbons.

Ayame raced in, barefoot and wild - haired. She giggled as Haruhi followed her, trying desperately to catch her.

"Ayame! Get back here!" Ayame giggled and ducked underneath Alisa's long, white skirt. Alisa could feel her cold arms and hands clutching her naked legs.

"Ayame, get out and get dressed, please." Alisa ordered. Ayame appeared again.

"Yes, mama. I get to wear makeup!" Ayame suddenly brightened, excited at the prospect of wearing makeup 'like a big kid!' as she put it.

Haruhi and Ayame were already dressed in their bridesmaids dresses, knee-length gold dresses approved by Hikaru and Kaoru. In fact, most of the wedding had been planned by Hikaru and Kaoru, meaning Alisa hadn't seen any of it. She wasn't allowed near any mirrors from the time her makeup had been applied to the time her dress was on. She also had yet to see anything even remotely related to her wedding, except for the bridesmaids dresses, and had only gotten a feel of her dress, enough to know it had ribbons lacing up the back and that it was strapless. And also silk. And white. And that was the extent of her knowledge.

Haruhi and Ayame left the room, Haruhi winking at Alisa before exiting. Alisa sighed irately before squealing, "That's too tight!"

* * *

In another room, down the hall, Takashi stood in front of a full length mirror, adjusting his tie. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared at his elbows. Hikaru handed him a dark blue rose, which he threaded through the top button-hole in his tuxedo jacket. Takashi stared at his reflection in the mirror. His tie matched the color of his eyes, and the rose stood out against the light shirt and tie. His black hair was spiky as usually, his face blank.

"Don't worry, Mori- Senpai - "

"You look fine." The twins grinned up at him cheekily. Two heavy hands landed on their heads, ruffling their hair.

"Thank you." Hikaru and Kaoru blinked up at him.

The door burst open, and Haruhi, Anton, Xavier, and Henry entered. The twins took one look at the serious looks on their faces and fled the room.

Haruhi strolled up to him, a wide grin on her face. "This is gonna be fun." She sang, resting her hands calmly on her stomach. The three boys descending upon him.

"Alisa is not something to be played with." Anton growled. Xavier continued.

"And she will not be treated as such."

"If you do not treat her the way she deserves to be treated, we will castrate you." Henry leaned against the wall.

"And we will kill you. That's a promise." Haruhi swore. Takashi swallowed, the tension in the air almost tangible.

"I would never hurt her. Everything I do now is with her and Ayame in mind. They are my family, and I will die for them, as she has nearly died for me."

Anton and Henry nodded, satisfied. Haruhi snickered. Xavier, however, kept his gaze firmly latched on Takashi.

"Alisa will always be my baby sister, no matter how much she insists that she's not a baby. Don't you ever dare to treat her in any way other than how you would a queen." He spoke quietly, every word laced with seriousness. Takashi nodded, unable to find anything else to say. Xavier nodded and drew back, and Anton handed him something.

Takashi opened his hand to find a pocket watch without a chain. The intricate detailing mostly consisted of random but beautiful swirls and loops. It appeared to be solid gold, and, when opened, had a crystal face.

"That's a family heirloom that's been passed down to the oldest son on our mother's side for generations. Since my mother had no siblings, she got this. I decided that I have no use for a pocket watch, so I'm giving it to you, cause no one else wants it." Anton declared.

"Think of it as our 'Welcome to the Family' gift." Henry said.

The door opened and Satoshi's head popped around the corner. "Taka- kun, Hikaru and Kaoru say that it's time."

They exited the room. Haruhi gave Takashi a tight, one - armed hug. "You'll do fine. She loves you, and that's enough." She disappeared down the hall before he could reply.

* * *

"Ta - Da!" Hikaru and Kaoru unveiled the full length mirror, whipping the white sheet off with a flourish.

Alisa took in a shaky breath and smoothed down the skirt of her dress.

Her makeup was dark and dramatic, with dark, smoky eyes and deep red lips. Two strips of hair in the front were pulled back, the rest of her long blonde hair loose and curled into loose spirals. It fell down to her waist, with a single, bright red rose tucked into her hair.

The dress itself was pure white and floor length. The top clung tightly to her frame, red ribbons wrapping around and lacing up the back. the material fell loose, beginning at her waist. A beaded belt hung at the spot where the material became looser. The top was beaded with diamonds, hidden in small folds of the fabric so they glittered, but were not immediately noticeable.

A huge grin split Alisa's face. "Oh my god." She breathed. "You guys are amazing." Hikaru and Kaoru slung their hands over each others shoulders.

"We do our best." They spoke in unison. The door opened, and Haruhi, Henry, Anton, Ayame, and Xavier filed in.

"Five minutes, everybody!" Hikaru and Kaoru left to give the family more space.

"Mama, you look be-you-te-ful!" Ayame pronounced the word carefully.

"I'd hug ya, but I don't want to mess anything up." Haruhi said, mimicking what Alisa had said to her at her wedding to Kyouya.

Xavier had no such qualms, scooping her up and holding her against him, careful not to touch her dress or crush her hair. Alisa carefully wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You look be-you-te-ful." He said quietly in her ear. When they separated, she giggled quietly.

"None of you did your ties right. Anton, you're 30 years old. You should know how to tie a tie." She undid Xavier's tie, then redid it. She did the same to Henry as Anton replied,

"I should, but know I have a lovely fiancée to do it for me. She was busy getting ready to be your bridesmaid." Anton smirked as Alisa did his tie.

Mitskuni poked his head in. "Hikaru and Kaoru said that it's time. You look beautiful!" He ducked out again, and everybody followed. Henry and Anton disappeared, and so did Ayame and Haruhi.

Alisa laced her right arm through Xavier's left, clutching her bouquet in her left hand. Red roses and white tulips were held together with dark blue ribbon.

"Get ready." Xavier breathed, giving Alisa a quick kiss on her temple.

* * *

The music started, and Takashi's palms became slightly sweaty in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. Mitskuni patted Takashi's elbow, which was the highest he could reach. Behind him was Satoshi, then Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Anton, Henry, and Yasuchicka waited on Alisa's side, acting as her groomsmen. **(AN: I decided to have those 3, along with Xavier be HER groomsmen. Because they're so close. This is my world, and I'm making shit up as I go along.)**

The wall windows let in weak sunlight, the sun struggling to break through the dark grey clouds. Snow piled up, making the pine trees stand out against the pure white snow. Dark blue flowers and red roses were everywhere, filling the room with their scent. All of the guest were friends or family of the Morinozuka's. The Souhs, Ootoris, Haninozukas, and the Hitachins sat in places of honor. All the other guest were business partners that the Morinozukas invited.

The procession began. Ayame came first, barefoot once again, red curls bouncing. Haruhi followed her, her chocolate brown hair pulled up into an elegant bun. Her bridesmaids dress revealed and showed off her 4 month baby bump. Kyouya shot her a sly grin as she stood in the Maid of Honor position, right in front of Chicka.

Terra, Anton's fiancee, came next, her short black hair sleek, pale skin standing out against the brilliant gold of her dress.

Finally, Alisa and Xavier entered. Gasps were heard as the sun brightened and hit her, making her hair glitter and her eyes shine. She smiled nervously as all eyes turned to her, then stared straight ahead at her soon - to - be husband.

His tie matched his eyes, which were fixated on her. She smiled brilliantly at him, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

Xavier squeezed her hand before passing it off to Takashi and taking his place behind Haruhi.

The priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

Alisa had tuned out most of the formal speech, up until it was time to say their vows.

"Do you, Takashi Morinozuka, take Alisa Hermann to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Takashi uttered as he slid the golden ring onto Alisa left ring finger.

"And do you, Alisa Hermann, take Takashi Morinozuka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Alisa spoke clearly. She slid a silver and gold ring on Takashi's left ring finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest shut his bible as Alisa wound her arms around Takashi's neck. He lifted her off his feet so her face was level with his. They kissed as the assembled audience stood and clapped.

They broke apart as the wedding party descended upon them, giving their congratulations.

"About time, idiot. _Haruhi_ got married before you." Anton told Alisa.

"I know. I _am_ an idiot." She replied.

* * *

The reception went as planned, which, in Alisa's mind, meant boring. Most of the food was American food, like hamburgers and French fries, and many of the guests were weary of the food, especially the stuffy business men.

Alisa had to hold in her giggles when one particularly loud complainer gagged after taking a bite out of a hot dog.

She couldn't wait to leave, since Takashi had been holding her to his side all night long, mostly to prevent her from doing anything too crazy.

When the limo came, Alisa was exhausted from acting like a civilized lady.

They were all waiting at the limo. All the other guests formed a walkway to the limo, clapping civilly.

Ayame clung to her parent's legs as they were hugged, patted, and petted, Alisa especially.

When Xavier and Henry had finally let her go after their 8th hug, Takashi pulled her into the car. Alisa rolled down the window and leaned out it, sitting so her feet were in Takashi's lap and she was sitting out the window, clinging to the door so she didn't fall out.

"See ya later!" She said cheerfully, waving to everybody. Haruhi began giggling, resting one arm on her stomach and the other around Kyouya's waist. Xavier waved back slowly, a nostalgic expression on his face. She blew a kiss just as the limo rounded a corner, and Takashi pulled her back inside.

"Please get down from there. I would really hate for my wife to fall out the window." She slid in and landed with a thump on Takashi's lap.

"I am your wife, aren't I?" She mused. Takashi chucked.

"Yes, you are. And I am your husband."

"We're married now."

"Yes, we are." He set his head on Alisa's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're mine now. And nobody else's."

"Yes, I suppose I am." She laid her head down on top of his and shut her eyes. "You smell good. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No."

"Well, you do."

"Are you drunk?" He asked suspiciously. Alisa snorted.

"No. Thanks a lot."

"I love you too." Alisa buried her face farther into his hair.

"I know. It's crazy though, that you'd want to marry me."

"I know."

* * *

**Hi! I know, it's been a while. But I wanted to get caught up on my other story, because I'm really excited to where it's going. It's going to be my first supernatural story, and I'm excited. **

**I don't know how much longer this is going to be, maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. **

**The next chapter is going to be based off a real event. **

**Don't worry, it's not shooting or bombing. **

**I am also thinking of raising the rating to an M for violence and language.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

**Okay, until next time, Minna!**


	20. Babies and Pocky

The phone rang, a shrill ring that pierced through the couple's sleep and woke them.

Takashi lifted his head slightly, not opening his eyes. Alisa's face scrunched up as she tried to turn over to answer the phone on her bedside table. Takashi entangled his legs with hers and slid his arms around her waist.

"No. Let it ring." He mumbled.

"It might be important."

"Let it ring." He repeated. Alisa sighed and settled back down.

Takashi dropped his head back down to the crook under Alisa's chin and smiled against the skin of her neck, tightening his hold on Alisa's waist.

The phone rang five more times before stopping. Takashi sighed, contended to lay with his wife. It was silent for a few more minutes, Takashi listening to Alisa's steady heartbeat. Alisa's eyes slid shut again. Takashi ran his fingers in patterns up her spine, barely touching the skin.

The phone rang again.

Takashi sighed and loosened his hold on Alisa as she flipped over and reached blindly for the phone. Takashi reached over her and grabbed the phone with his longer reach. He handed it to Alisa, then laid back down, pulling Alisa down with him, pressing his face against her back. He wound his arms back around Alisa's waist and drew patterns on her stomach.

Alisa looked at the caller ID before answering.

"What the hell could you possibly want at 4 in the morning?" She hissed.

"It's Haruhi. She's in labor at Ootori Hospital. Meet us in the waiting room." Xavier hung up.

Alisa bolted upright, pulling the sheet up to cover her naked form. Takashi sat up with her and watched as she slid out of bed and ran to their closet, still clutching the sheet and pulling it off the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Haruhi's in labor." She ran out of the walk-in closet and straight into the bathroom, clutching a pair of blue jeans. Takashi stood and walked calmly into the closet, dressing in dark jeans and a simple T-shirt. He took one of Alisa's shirts and a jacket from her side of the closet, along with a pair of her shoes.

In the bathroom, Alisa was yanking her unruly hair into a ponytail and brushing her teeth with a ferocity usually reserved scrubbing rust off with steel wool.

Takashi walked in and tossed her the shirt. "As much as I would love for you to walk around like that, I don't think it's the best idea if we're going to the hospital."

Alisa rolled her eyes and spat out her toothpaste in the sink. She took her shirt out of Takashi's hand and shoving her arms through the arm holes. Takashi took his toothbrush from the holder. Alisa ran out of the bathroom and to Ayame's room.

She dodged several toys on the floor. Reaching Ayame's bed, she shook her gently.

"Ayame, sweetheart. You need to wake up, sweetie." Ayame stirred briefly. "Ayame~! Up ya go!" Alisa lifted the comforter off of Ayame's small body. "Auntie Haruhi's having her baby~! Guess you're gonna have to miss it~!" Ayame sat straight up, her curly hair tangled.

"Baby? Now?"

"Baby. Now." Ayame leapt over the toys strewn around the room and slammed the door to the bathroom. Alisa could hear drawers rolling opening and slamming shut.

Alisa left Ayame's room to find Takashi waiting for her.

"She's up. I think she's excited." He pecked her on the forehead and moved past her to alert the on - duty limo driver.

"You don't say."

* * *

"Uncle Chicka!" Ayame squealed. Chicka bent down and caught the young girl in his arms.

"Hello, Ayame- chan." Ayame brushed her bright red curls out of her face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Everybody stood at the sight of the little girl, knowing her parents were close by.

Alisa jogged in. "Ayame, please don't run off like that." Takashi followed close behind.

"Ali- Chan! Takashi!" A blonde blur tackled Alisa and squeezed her waist. She looked down.

"Hi, Mitskuni." Takashi reached over and ruffled his cousin's hair. He released Alisa's waist and tackled Takashi next. Hikaru and Kaoru moved forward to greet them, as did Tamaki. Henry gave Alisa a hug, and nodded to Takashi. Satoshi bounded over and picked Alisa up and swung her around, then hugged Takashi.

Alisa plucked Ayame out of Chicka's arms and kissed him on the cheek as well. "How long have you been here?"

"Not as long as Tamaki has, or Xavier. I've only been here for about an hour."

"Why wasn't I notified sooner? How long has she been in labor?" Alisa demanded, setting Ayame down.

"About 8 hours. I called you when it got serious, because I knew Takashi would come with you, and that meant you had to wake Ayame up." Xavier piped up from behind Alisa. Ayame whirled around at the sound of his voice and jumped into his arms, leaving Hani behind.

"Uncle Zavy!" She pronounced the _X_ like a _Z_ as she clung to his neck. Xavier kissed her forehead and asked,

"How's my favorite niece?" Ayame giggled.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Zavy."

"Not any longer." Kyouya's voice came from behind them. He looked exhausted and strained. His scrubs were wrinkled, and his hand was black and blue. Everybody moved to congratulate him in a big bunch. Alisa hugged him, but he didn't respond.

"So where's my niece?" Alisa beamed at him. He slumped against the doorway.

"NICU."

". . . Newborn Intensive Care Unit? Why?" Xavier asked, bewildered.

"What's happened, Kyouya?" Alisa looked at him steadily. He met her eyes, then glared at the floor.

"Something's wrong with her lungs. She isn't breathing right. Her heatbeat is a bit too fast, and she has a fever. The doctors . . . they say that she might not make it to see tomorrow." He didn't look up at anyone. He ran his fingers through his black hair and glanced up at them. "I'm going to go be with Haruhi." He turned away.

"Kyouya!" Xavier called him back and gestured at him. He and Alisa convened on either side of him.

"I'll go be with Haruhi." Alisa volunteered quietly. "Meanwhile, you go see your daughter."

"Haruhi's needs me right now." He argued.

"That's why I'll go. I'm not you, but I'm sure I'll suffice."

"Haruhi needs me more then - my daughter right now." He stumbled like he was going to say her name, but decided against it.

"You need to be with your daughter. You have to give her something to live for." Xavier hissed.

"Something to live for?"

"Talk to her. Tell her about how excited everybody is to meet her. Tell her about what you're going to do with her when she gets out of the hospital."

"She can't understand me." Kyouya said blandly.

"So? It will make you feel better. And Haruhi will feel better if you're with her."

"And . . . you'll be with Haruhi."

"Promise." Kyouya sighed reluctantly.

"She's in the room at the end of the hall." He turned away. Alisa wrapped her arms around him from behind. Kyouya froze.

"She's gonna be okay." She promised him. He patted her hand, then disappeared down the hall towards the NICU.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. Haruhi looked up from the sentence she'd been reading over and over in her book.

"Come in!" She called, eager for a distraction. It came in the form of Alisa.

"Do you have food?"

"Uh . . . no."

"I didn't think so. So I stopped by the vending machine on my way and picked up something for you. Why don't they have Cheetos?" She tossed her a box of Pocky. Haruhi picked it up and studied it.

"Chocolate? You aren't very adventurous."

"It's the vendor. It was either Apple Yogurt or Chocolate. Do you want me to go get Apple Yogurt?"

"No, no! This . . . this is fine." She sighed quietly and set the small box on her bedside table. "Is Kyouya with - with her?"

"Yeah." Alisa opened her own box and observed her over the top. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm . . . I'm fine." Alisa smiled wearily and sat next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I know you aren't, so don't act like you are."

"I'm scared." The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them. "My baby might be dying, and I can't do anything! How the _hell_ do you think I feel?!" Her voice cracked, and she broke. Her situation crashed into reality, and she sobbed into the comforting shoulder Alisa offered.

* * *

Nobody left the hospital, except for when Takashi and Chicka took Ayame to school, and to pick her up. Alisa sat with Haruhi all day, only leaving when Xavier or Tamaki came in so she could go to the bathroom.

Night fell again, and Alisa, Haruhi, and Ayame laid on the hospital bed, Ayame dead asleep and Haruhi drifting off.

The door creaked open, and Takashi's dark-haired head popped in. "Her heartbeat's settled down, and she's on oxygen. Her fever's gone, too."

Haruhi perked up, pulling against the IV tube attached to her hand. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"The nurses are bringing her in, and Kyouya's getting the others." He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Ayame off of Alisa, and sat her on his lap. She stirred, cuddling closer to Takashi. Hikaru and Kaoru filed in with Satoshi and Chicka following behind. Mitskuni came in several seconds later, talking quietly to Tamaki. Xavier and Henry bounced in, narrowly missing hitting the tray that stood next to the door.

They didn't have long to wait. Wheels sounded, and Kyouya appeared in the doorway. Two nurses followed after him, one wheeling the baby, the other an oxygen machine.

Kyouya reached into the basin and picked up the blanket wrapped baby, cradling her gently in his arms, watching her with a look of pure adoration. Everyone crowded around.

"She's adorable!"

"Look how small she is?"

"She's as big as Usa-Chan!"

"Be gentle, Ayame." Kyouya broke through the crowd and sat next to Haruhi, in Alisa's vacated spot. Haruhi took her delicately, holding her close to her chest. Kyouya wound his arm around her waist.

"What's her name?" Satoshi urged. They had kept it a secret, wanting to surprise everyone.

Haruhi smiled and glanced up. "Kotoko Alisa Ootori."

Alisa stared. "No way. You didn't."

"We did."

"I really love you two." Alisa's smile almost split her face. "Can I hold her?" Alisa took her niece gently from Haruhi, who gave her up willingly.

"Hello, little Alisa." She cooed. "I'm gonna teach you to be the best Alisa ever." Alisa stroked her cheek gently, then looked up at Takashi, a wicked smile forming. "You know, you're gonna have to get used to this."

"I know." He shifted a surprisingly quiet Ayame in his arms. "Since Ayame was never a baby."

The rest watched, a little left behind. Haruhi was the first to catch on.

"No way. _No way_."

"Surprise!"

"If I could get up, I would."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Xavier butted in, glaring mockingly at them. Alisa felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and shifted Kotoko closer to her.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence dominated the room. Chicka was the first to snap out of it, reaching out and gently embracing Alisa. The rest followed suit, with all of them giving her gentle hugs and promises to tackle her later, weary of both the baby in her arms and the small hospital room.

One by one, they left, with promises to meet up next week.

Ayame was asleep by the time they reached home. The sun was barely struggling over the roof of their house by the time she was in bed. Alisa and Takashi retreated to their room, lying down on the bed. His head laid on her stomach, her fingers twisted in his hair.

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For saving me. For giving me a family."

He stroked the skin of her stomach, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you." A warm rush ran through her at his words, as they never failed to do.

"I love you too. Always." And the continued into their relaxation, knowing that they were safe, and they had nothing to fear.

Because they were together.

* * *

**This is what happened with my new little cousin, Wednesday (Winne for short). Except it took about three months for her to get out of the hospital and stabilized. This is the last chapter. Please vote on the poll for my next story!**

**So I have thank yous to give. This will be dramatic. **

**Thank you to Wich-Werewold-luv-twi-loner, for being the first reviewer. **

**Thank you to MissHammy13 for reviewing when I needed it most, at the ****beginning.**

**Thank you to Fishpuppy, for giving me criticism that made me realize that Alisa was kinda a Mary Sue. Not that she still isn't, but I'll get to that. **

**Thank you to Louis Wants a Bellybutton, for encouraging me. **

**MissHikaHaru, for being all excited to see where the story went, and for telling me that the alerts brightened her days. And also for being very nice to me. You're just generally awesome, for your reviews. I can't thank you enough.**

**WolfWarrior01, for telling me that it doesn't matter what others say. And I also got her into an anime. True story. I'm very proud of myself for that. **

**RedBron, for thinking that the evil guy is mean. And for saying that I write well. And for liking my story.**

**Proudhallow, for having little conversations with Hani. They made me giggle. **

**that1emo, for telling me that she loves my fanfic.**

**fairygirl206, for threatening to kill me.**

** .3, for saying its the bestestestestestestest story she's read. **

**Ducky the Insomniac Panda, for using the word 'Awesomsauce'. You're Awesomsauce.**

**Sandra Blu, for dropping her phone and jumping up and down, and making her family think she's nuts. **

**LissyCreator, for 'aww'ing and loving the after stories.**

**And finally, to**** corticarte apa lagranges for threatening to kill me. **

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed that I didn't mention, but I love you none the less. **

**Thank you to everybody who followed and favorited. **

**Thank you for supporting me through my first attempt at a ****fan fiction. I am thankful to have such fantastic reviewers and readers. **

**I will revisit this story in a few months, to edit and redo things, because things need to be redone. **

**My love is sent to every one of you. **

**Goodbye, Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And thank you. **


End file.
